You'll Be safe
by DaggerMutt
Summary: When a girl who's life changed because of one bullet meets the heartbroken Jacob Black, what will happen? Crappy summary, but i know that you'll like the story JACOBXOc rating may rise in future.
1. First meeting

* * *

**Chap:1**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: no warnings. Bella may be a little mean. and it's JacobXOc**

**i want to say something.**

**if you heard about the shooting at Henry Ford, please support Anti-Gang Violence**

**a boy died over something as pety as a street.**

**Gang Wars.**

**it's not right, we all live in the same world.**

**if they're any poem makers out there, send in one on violence for me please and I'll be sure to post it in one of my chapters.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

Tears went down her eyes as she watched the news-tape over and over again on the internet.

A Boy died at her school over something stupid.

A gentle knock sent her mind snapping back to reality. She saw her father peeking in along with her two pets Mio and Chio.

"Hey Daddy." she whispered. Her father was tall and muscular(since he worked for the military) had lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. He sat on her bed and rubbed her shoulders making more tears rung down her round cheeks.

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you. I know it's big, and right now isn't the right time, but I have to tell you." He started off.

"What?" She saw her father bit his lip a little.

"We're moving."

* * *

Kai's eye lids fluttered open and she noticed she was resting on a larg couch. she sighed softly, she must have fell asleep during the car ride. It was morning and she saw a note on the table.

_'Kai,_

_went to first day at work,_

_be home at 3._

_you can go exploring, but be careful._

_mace in bottom drawer._

_take Chio and Mio with you._

_love,_

_Daddy'_

"Chio! Mio!" a black cat trotted out her room while a large black and white husky followed.

"Time for a little exploring." She cooed as she gently pulled on Mio's leash. She dressed her best hiking shoes and grabbed her camera from the table. Her eyes lingered on the pictures of her mother and her father before sighing and closing the door softly behind her.

Kai went around in a daze taking pictures and watching the surrounding people look at her when she woud quickly take a picture of them. Ever since she saw Lilo and Stitch, she's been driving her community mad. Without her permission, her mind wandered to the awful even she witnessed.

The day went on so wonderful, friends laughing, teacher scolding, Lunch being throw over heads and heads being hidden by lunch trays.

But when School let out, those sound still echoed threw her head on that faithful day.

...

_"why won't mommy wake up? please! wake up mommy! I am scared!" A four year old Kai shook her limp mother's body. Her mother's bpdy soaked in crimson water and she heard footsteps pounding in her ears._

_"Come on little one." It was her daddy..._

_"NO! MOMMY WON'T WAKE UP! MOMMY! MOMMY!!" Kai sobbed heavily as her father swooped her up and exited the ally that was filled to the brim with police._

_She clutched the necklace as she stared at the people that covered her mother in a thin, black blanket and shook her heads._

_..._

Kai snapped out of her daze when Mio whined in the back of his throat. she smiled shakily down at him.

"I am fine boy...let's go into the woods and see if we can find anything." Kai smiled warmly.

* * *

Kai sighed as she sat on a fallen log, the woods held few things she thought was intresting, it was big and full of secrets, but she had a limited time.

So, she moved to La push. Sure it took a while on her bike that broke down, so she _had_ to stay, But hey--she should enjoy the scenery. She sighed and took a couple of pictures of the beach.

It was beautiful when the sun was setting, she never been to a beach before in her life! Somehow, it's not as great as she thought it would be because she wasn't with anyone.

She hated being lonley when she had the choice of having someone around.

"But Dad has to go to work." She mumbled to herself. Mio and Chio nuzzled her ankles hoping that would make her fell better, She smiled softly. Mio and Chio was always there for her. Her father first got them a few years after her mother died. She ignored them at first, but soon enough, the little girl inside won over and she snuggled them almost every night...

she still does.

"Are you okay?"

Kai fell off the log in an attempt to look around. She turned and saw a tall teen looking back down at her with contained laughter. Kai blushed brightly and hurried to stand, she made sure her camera was okay before she beckoned her pets to follow her. When they came to her heels, she began to storm off. The only way to hide embarrassment. A yelp caught in her throat when a hand closed over her wrist. She pulled with all her might and was a little miffed he didn't even move.

"Let me go." She hissed threw her teeth. She avoided the brown eyes that seemed to plead for forgiveness.

"I am sorry, that was wrong of me." The stranger said pulling her gently towards him. Kai narrowed her eyes. Slolwy the grip fell from her wrist and she turned back to him. She saw him outstretch a hand.

"Jacob Black." He saw the look he got from her and chuckled a bit. "Go on, take it." Jacob urged. Kai hesitently placed her smaller hand into his larger, jumping at the heat it gave her. She stared at they're connected hands with one emotion she never felt.

"You're name is...?" Jacob asked slowly. Kai's cheeks blazed again.

"Kai Crossay." She peeked threw her lashes and saw he was staring at her intently, somewhat heatedly. "What?" She questioned. Jacob snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, You just have real pretty eyes." Jacob stated. Kai quickly lowered them, she didn't even feel him take her back to the log until he sat her down.

"Before I spooked you, I asked were you okay...are you?" Jacob asked. Kai nodded before shaking her head, before nodding again.

"You come with verbal response?" Jacob mentally patted himself on the back when a small smile came to her lips.

"Well, I am okay mentally, yet, physically I am not." Kai tired to sum it up.

"...So...You have a broken limb?" Jacob shot. Kai shook her head and pointed to her mound of a bike. Jacob made a sound of understanding before goign over to look at it. "You know, I am a pretty good Mechanic." Jacob stated. Kai rolled her eyes.

_'Just you and every other boy.' _Kai thought to herself. She was surprised when Jacob actually fixed her bike, she ignored the fact he bent a sturdy piece of metal back in place with is bare hand. She didn't even see his muscles flex at all from the action. "Wow...thanks." She thanked.

"You know how you can repay me?" Jacob stepped closer.

Kai's hand went to her pocket where she had her tazer hidden. "W-What?" Kai asked softly gripping the weapon. She was threw off when Jacob's serious expression turned carefree as he beamed at her like a toddler who just got they're favorite action figure.

"Stay and talk with me."

Kai blinked...again...another before she sat back on the log slowly. This guy was weird.

"Okay, so, let's start, what's you're favorite Band?"

* * *

**So? how is it? review please!**

**also, pelase remember to turn in that poem i asked for. it can be about anything as long as violence is apart of it.**

**anytime, the poem will be posted in my next chapter.**

**JA NE!!**


	2. SORRY! A:N

I am so sorry people

I am so sorry people! I had no idea that I messed uop the chapter with my other story!

So very sorry!

I will have the real chapter up in no time at all, so please keep reading it!! I am sorry!!


	3. Night out

**

* * *

**

Chap:2

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything….sobs**

**Warning: Bella may be a little mean, JacobXOc**

**Again I am very sorry for uploading the wrong story! So sorry!**

**So please! Make sure that you read the rest of the story!**

**Oh yeah, make sure you give me some poems on violence!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"But I _really _don't want to." Kai whined to her father. Her father pouted and waved around the one piece bathing suit.

"Come on, Honey! Youve been cooped up in the house ever since we got here! You need some friends!" Her father whined back. Kai rolled her eyes secretly.

_'Could have sworn I was the child here.'_ She grumbled in her head.

"But I don't want to wear that! And I don't want to go to a Bonfire!" Kai plopped on her bed. Chio watched from Kai's bookshelf while Mio looked up from his chew-toy. Artem sighed as he sat next to his sulking daughter. He gathered her in a one-armed hug and removed his glasses.

"I just don't want you to be lonely. I don't want you to get sick. You're my little Honey-cup!" Artem murmured kissing her forehead.

Kai sighed in defeat as she narrowed her eyes at the bathing suit.

"...Fine...But I am not wearing _that._" Her button-like nose scrunched up makin gher father chuckle. Kai mentally patted herself on her back. She loved when her father laughed. They never seemed to lately. When they went downstairs to order the take-out (Chinese since it's Saturday) Kai set out food for her animals.

"How did you find out about the Bonfire anyway?" Kai asked as she plopped onto the comfy chair. Suddenly, her father looked sheepish.

"Well...You see what had happen was--

"You got me a blind date...didn't you?" Kai asked calmly. Her father suttered out a response that made no sense.

"He's a nice fellow! really! He's taking you out--

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, Oops?" Artem laughed nervously. Kai sighed. Her father was like a kid in so many ways. She massaged her temples before looking up at her father who shuffled his feet around.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Jacob...white? no-Black!" He's an old friend of mine! You were to young to remember him, Jacob was going over so He's the only one i trust, so I thought...you know since he met you already." Artem explained quickly while getting the door. He payed the man and closed the door with a nudge of his hip.

Kai froze. Jacob Black, that boy that she met at that beach. She bit her lip as she blushed violenty. Artem looked up with a piece of shrimp hanging from his mouth.

"What?" He asked getting rice everywhere. Kai snapped out of her daze and shook her head slightly.

"N-Nothing. So...I can't say 'No' Huh?" Kai asked dryly.

"Nope!" Artem beamed at her.

* * *

Stated Kai was out of her place would be an understatment. She sat in the same spot, for about two hours not moving at all.

People would try and get her to move but she would give one-word responses and send them off to gossip with they're friends.

"Hey there stranger!"

Kai winced a bit and turned to see a shirtless Jacob. Her cheeks set fire and she quickly looked up to the round moon. Jacob chuckled.

"Want me to put on a shirt?" He asked holdign up a tank-top.

_'Won't do much.' _Kai nodded anyway and watched his muscles flex as he did so. Stupid!

"So, You're dad knows my dad." Jacob stated. He looked over to Kai. He took a minute to take in her apperance, She wore very earthy colors; Dark green baggy Khakis, A large brown shirt and she wore beaded bracelets with a single necklace what had a paw print for a charm. By her side was her ever present camera. Her brown skin was brought out by the whole attire, as well as her eyes. Her lashes were as long as feathers, but Jacob could tell they're weren't fake.

Kai raised her camera to the moon and took three pictures of it.

"You know what happens on full-moons right?" Jacob whispered. Kai lowered her camer and looked to him with a raised brow.

"What? You turn into a werewolf?" Kai asked. Jacob's serious expression didn;t change. Kai's smile slowly fell a bit when she realized he was staring at her. She began squriming a bit from the silence. Jacob shrugged when stretched.

"Things aren't always what they seem." Jacob murmured. Kai looked down at her camera and wipped it nervously with her shirt. "Why so nervous?" Jacob asked.

Kai shook her head and shrugged at the same time. Her hair hid her face from his eyes, She went stiff when she feltfingers ghost over her skin and tuck the strands behind her ears.

"You have...very, very, tiny ears." Jacob pointed out. Kai moved her head away from his touch and smiled nervously. Jacob frowned a bit at that action.

"Are you afriad of me?" He asked softly. Kai shook her head. Jacob allowed a annoyed scowl to come onto his face.

"Then why you barley talk to me? Did I upset you?" Jacob asked. Kai opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jacob then smiled gently.

"I won't, like, wail on you or anything if that's what's bothering you." Jacob stated leanind so that his eelbows were on his knees. He could see Kai better from there.

"I-I am not afraid of you." Kai denied. Jaocb smiled. "Well, good. Can I see you're camera?" Jacob asked hesitently. Kai looked down at it and bit her lip. She then handed it over to him without so much as a look at him. Jacob looked over her pictures and flicked threw them.

"These are really good." Jacob nodded. Kai smiled shyly. "Even the ones with random people! Take one of me." Jacob demanded. Kai nodded and accepted the camera back. Jacob smiled widely and held up the peace sign. Kai paused a bit and focused the lens before snapping a total of five pictures.

She lowered the camera and smiled when he did.

The night went by in a blur, Her taking pictures of Jacob and his friends while they played and sung loudly. She even remembered when Jacob sung her onto his back and made the others take pictures of them together. Kai never laughed so hard in her life with someone that wasn't her father. Soon Kai dozed off and Jacob smiled down at her gently.

"Time to head home." He told his friends.

"When are you going to tell her?" Quil asked softly. Jacob shurgged as he brushed few stands of hair from her round face. Sam went up to the other when Jacob picked the sleeping girl up.

"You have to tell her sooner or later." Sam stated wisley.

"She doesn't trust me. She thinks like I'll hurt her or something." Jacob sighed. Soon he smiled a bit, "Well, time to get her home before her dad comes looking for me with a harpoon." Jacob called over his shoulder while he walked back over to his truck.

* * *

The morning was normal for Kai, she woke up in the morning and went threw her camera's contents.

She paused just as she was about to delete the picture of her and Jacob pretending to tango. A smile wormed onto her lips as she safed it to her favorites, as well as the others that featured the tall boy.

Maybe life in Forks wouldn't be so bad after all...

she might even get some adventure.

* * *

**so? did you guys like? i know it may be crappy, but that's okay!**

**so reveiw for me!!**

**JA NE!!**


	4. Metting the pack

* * *

**Chap:3**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything in twilight.**

**Warning: Bella-bashing, JacobXOc—that's just about it. If anything else, I'll warn you before hand.**

**People, I haven't forgotten about my other stories! Promise!**

**And I am still looking for poems!**

**HAPPY READING!!!**

* * *

Kai hummed softly as she continued to help wash dishes. Next to her was Emily, Sam's fiancée. Jacob persuaded her to go over for lunch, and she couldn't decline. Her and Emily actually got along real well, she actually liked spending time over there when Artem was at work. Jacob and the others were still at the table arguing loudly about who would beat who in an arm-wrestling contest. Soon, there were repressed grunts and the cheering of others.

"Are they always like this?" Kai asked. She peeked around the corner and saw Quil and Seth locking hands and red in the faces. She could see they're arms straining. Emily shrugged with a soft smile.

"Always." Emily retuned back to her task of putting up dishes.

Kai smiled a little and turned back to her task of drying dishes. Emily was beautiful in many ways, even with the three long scars running down her motherly face. The scars pull one of her chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes down and tug down her mouth. Despite this, Emily was still stunningly beautiful with her smooth copper skin, and long raven-like black hair. Jacob murmured to her that she was attacked by a Bear.

Kai soon dripped into her own world, Paul was another one of Jacob's friends. Paul was aggressive and has a quicker temper than a ticking bomb. He was nice though...when not trying to strangle Seth or Quil.

Seth—he reminded Kai of a smaller version of Jacob. He had sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes, though she thought he was at least Jacob's age, he was actually only fifteen. He was a playful little guy, often getting on his friend's nerves, but he would always gain they're favors when he does something silly and/or dangerous. Quil and Embry seemed to be the closest to Jacob, always with him, or each other.

Quil was very muscular but easy to get along with, while Embry seemed a little more laid back and less muscled than Quil. Then Kai's thoughts wandered to Sam, he seemed to be the leader of they're little group. He was quite and large—like the rest of the La Push boys—but something seemed more deeper than that, like a dark secret. Kai could tell he was hopelessly in love with Emily from the glances she caught him trying to execute.

Sam would pretend to lean back and stretch just to peek in on Emily and herself as if confirming she was still there. She was brought back to reality when something slipped out of her hand; of course it had to be a large cooking pot. It splashed water all over her jacket before landing on the floor with a loud '_CLANG'_. Quickly, she began apologizing to Emily and picking up the large pot.

"it's fine Kai!" Emily reassured. All at once, Jacob, Sam, and Seth's heads popped around the corner.

"Here, take that off." Emily gestured to her soaked jacket. Kai bit her lip before slipping out of the large jacket. It revealed a black tank-top with fall leaves on the back and riding up until they disappeared at the collar. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders consciously when she saw Jacob's staring.

"Cute shirt." Emily winked at her before disappearing in one of the many hallways.

Kai fiddled with her camera-bag's strap. It was a birthday gift from her Aunt, it had her name engraved on it in fancy letters in one of the corners. Other than that, it was a simple black bag.

"It's better that you took of that coat, you look cuter and you won't die from heatstroke." Paul stated chewing on a toothpick.

Jacob sent Paul a look before smiled warmly at Kai who was blushing bright red.

"either way, I think you're adorable." Jacob ruffled her hair.

Kai whined and pulled back. She fixed her wild hair and pouted slightly. She hated being called adorable! She was threatening! Maybe a little....

"Let's go on the beach! I am bored!" Seth whined.

"Before you make any choices for the whole group, we must vote!" Jacob stated in a judge-worthy tone. He turned to Kai. "Kai? What do you think?" Jacob asked.

Kai shrugged nervously under the attention.

"D-doesn't matter." Kai mumbled looking down at her shoes.

"then it's settled! We go!" Jacob declared.

"what about the rest of us?" Quil asked in a mock-annoyed tone. "Kai's opinion is the only one who mattered." Jacob stated casually. He grabbed Kai by the shoulders and began to stir her to his car. When they were all piled in—minus Sam and Emily—they were off.

Kai was in the front while Jacob was in the driver's seat, the rest were cramped in the back and were arguing about whose leg did what.

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Jacob snapped. Kai failed at hiding a giggle. Soon the whole car erupted into laughter. Kai was to busy daydreaming to notice when Jacob casually placed an arm around her chair's neck.

She tilted her head when the boys in the back began wolf-whistling and murmuring to one another with a finger to poke at Jacob. "what happened?" she asked. She watched wide eyes as Jacob actually let _go_ of the wheel and began to trash his friends all at once. She quickly grabbed hold of the wheel. The whole car was in an uproar, Everyone screaming, wither in pain, panic, or anger.

Soon she pulled Jacob back forcefully making him clutch onto the wheel....the car elapsed into silence. Kai was shaking slightly from the outburst and began fidgeting with her camera. Soon they arrived to the familiar part of La Push. They all filed out and as if bitten by something, all the boys began to wrestle around, she didn't notice the moment when Paul pulled out a football. She sat on the roof of Jacob's car while she took a picture of the sand and sun.

"She's posing for you Jake." Paul nodded to the spaced out Kai before tackling Seth much harder than necessary. "Shut up." Jacob went to tackle Paul but got rammed by Quil. Soon, they were all in a friend pile. They all tumbled and wrestled sending elbows to the person above or beside them before Embry poked his head form the side.

"Hey...where's the ball?" all of they're heads snapped up to see the ball in a bewildered Kai's lap. Embry yelped when Jacob pushed him over into Paul's lap to go over to Kai. Kai bit her lip in a smile. She saw Seth mouthing for Her to throw it to him. Kai slipped off Her camera pouch before throwing it over Jacob's head and into Seth's hands. Kai couldn't help but giggle at the expression Jacob gave Her.

Jacob then smirked mischievously and began nearing Kai. Kai shook her head still laughing a little, she then dodged Jacob's attempt to catch her.

She slipped off her shoes and ran barefooted to the others while she hid behind them.

"Oh, no hiding Kai!" Jacob caught Her around Her waist and swung her around.

"S-stop it Jacob!" Kai gasped out. She grabbed onto his shoulders in fear of being dropped and sighed in relief when he let her down. She slapped his shoulder a bit and pouted.

"I don't like being picked up! I-I feel small." Kai hoped her blush died down.

Jacob looked down at her with a soft smile and said nothing else. The wind blew they're hair around as if they were in a romantic movie, of course the movie was put on pause when Jacob got a temple full of football.

. : Later : .

Everything eventually calmed down, the boys settled for throwing the ball back and forth and talking about things that guys talk about, while Kai was teaching Jacob to take a decent picture. Of course she started him out with a disposable camera.

Jacob took lightning quick pictures of Kai when she zoned out.

"Give me that!" Kai cried tying to snatch the camera away.

"No! I want them!" Jacob held the camera up in the air knowing that Kai couldn't reach. He saw pure hurt in her eyes and his smile slowly fell. "Hey...what's wrong?" Jacob murmured. Kai turned to the sparkling water and held herself.

"I don't like taking pictures of myself." Kai mumbled.

"But _I_ took it." Jacob reminded. Kai opened Her mouth but closed it back. "No, no, no, tell me what's bugging you Kai." Jacob pulled Her down into the sand so they sat similar to the first day they met, just this time he was making her lean into him.

Kai didn't fell like pulling away so she sighed. "I-I don't look right in pictures." Kai admitted. "Why? If you have been taking pictures for so long, you shouldn't have gotten used to yourself." Jacob frowned softly.

Kai smiled bitterly, "In seventh grade, my crush said I looked like a pig in the pictures...I guess...I just believed him." Kai buried Her feet in the sand. Jacob suddenly wanted to find a eleven year old boy and punch him in the face.

"I don't think that." Jacob mumbled. Kai didn't look at him. Jacob took both of her hands and turned her into him. "No, really Kai. I think you're a very beautiful girl. Gorgeous actually!" Jacob saw disbelieve and confusion in her face and sighed a bit while he bowed his head.

"You don't believe me." He mumbled.

Kai said nothing. Her mind was in a buzz? Was he saying that out of pity? Maybe He thought He would get something out of it!

'_You're trust' _her more wise side stated. She quickly disagreed.

'_What would he want with me?!' _she thought loudly.

'_Maybe the same you want from him.' _Came the voice in her head. "maybe...maybe I-I can believe you in time?" Kai offered. Jacob smiled a little and nodded.

"that's just as good." Jacob murmured.

Kai smiled a little back. She jumped when she saw a flash, she bit her lip when she saw Jaocb had snuck another picture of her. This time, in his arms smiling. She mentally shrugged.

Somehow, that one wasn't that bad to her.

* * *

Kai's teeth chattered nosily as she blew into Her hands for warmth. She love Autumn, the pictures she took were amazing around her room and on the cards she sent to her Aunt and other relitives.

But the morning cold almost made Her hate it. She heard a chuckle and saw Jacob handing something to Her. Emily's Hot-Coco.

"Bless you." Kai mumbled. Though she was cold, she still wanted to have all of her tastebuds. She blew carefully first before taking a testing sip, when it wasn't scolding, she took a bigger gulp. Today was her first offical day of school.

To bad they don't let you in if you're early. Jacob sat with Her with the others, they formed a protective circle around Her making any onlookers move slightly faster. Kai sneezed again and groaned a little, she knew it wasn't from the cold.(1)

"Are you that cold?" Jacob asked wrapping an arm around tightly. Usually Kai would shy away and smiled nervously, but today was a exception. "A little. I am not used to this type of cold, usually, I love it! But F-Forks is like a mini Alaska." Kai mumbled. Jacob looked down at Her and cooed gently. Her little button nose was red and Her brown skin was now a soft carmel but He could see the clear blush.

"Shut up!" Kai mumbled. she wanted to slap his shoulder, but she was too cold for that. So she just settled for an agressive snuggle. When they finally let the kids in, she was the first one in. The La Push boys had a reputation it seemed. Kai sneezed again and sighed softly.

Great....

**(1)-You know when people say that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you!**

**so? how was it? i think it's one of my longest chapters! so....**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**ja ne!!!**


	5. Bitten

**

* * *

**

Chap:4

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: JacobXOc, language maybe.**

**I am not getting that many reviews but I don't mind. I'll keep writing for those who read and don't have an account!**

**HAPPY READING!!!**

* * *

Kai thought nothing of the fact that she had _all_ of her classes with the La push boys. She didn't mind really, she didn't get treated like the new girl, she even got a few advantages, she knew It was help from Paul and the others. Kai stuck to Jacob like glue despite the nagging in the back of her head saying she shouldn't get so close to him. She couldn't help it. Jacob was one of those rare people where you see in the movies, the easy to get along with. Every time she turned to him, a smile broke onto his face.

While Kai was in her dazed mind, Jacob carried both they're trays and book bags, he seated them at the table and went back to get the rest of his food....

Because you know, five trays weren't enough for him.

Paul stared intently at Kai while he chewed on his pizza. The girl was in her usual daze, staring at a corner occupied by a spider and her babies' family having lunch. Slowly, the other's took they're usual spots at the table. She was nice by nature, a little shy maybe but gentle. Kai was really tiny too. Strange compared to the larger than life Jacob Black.

Jacob saw Paul staring and frowned, he hurried to sit next to Kai making Paul's stare break off. Kai jutted out of her trance and turned to Jacob, she smiled shyly at him when he set a large apple juice in front of her.

"Thanks." Kai offered another smile, this time warmer than the last one. Jacob saw a bit of her teeth showing and felt proud of himself, soon enough, she will smile so hard her face will hurt for hours on end!

Kai felt Jacob's sweet smile and she quickly turned away hoping that he didn't notice she was staring. Kai went to grab for her camera, but noticed it wasn't there.

'_Oh right, Dad made me leave it at home.' _Kai thought to herself huffing to herself. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and lifted them from her hands. Just entering across the room were the most palest people she's ever seen in her life. They were beautfiul though, like moving satues from somewhere like Rome. They seemed to stare at her intently as they began to make they're way over, though they were only walking, they mindswell have been dancing. There was no way they could be that graceful!

"Who are they?" She whispered to Jacob who leaned over.

"Them? Oh, those are just the Cullens." Jacob said flatly. Kai tilted her head at the flatness and notice they finally sat down at the table. Seath beamed at one of the males and turned to Kai. "Kai, These are the Cullens. From left to right, Edward, Emmett, Rosaile, Alice and Jasper. Oh, and Bella, she's not a Cullen." Seth pointed to each of them. Kai waved meekly and returend her gaze to her apple juice bottle. She's never felt so out of place in her life. The La Push boys were beuatiful in they're own way, while the Cullens just put the iceing on the cake.

"Hey, You okay Kai?" Jacob asked softly. Kai nodded and offered a weak smile to him. What she really want to say is _'No, my fine Jacob, I am not okay, I fell like a pimple!'_ Then again, her face must have giving off that she wasn't okay. Jacob frowned a bit and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you feeling well? I can take you to the nurse." Jacob offered. Kai shook her head slowly not looking at him, the contact was warming and cormforting, she wanted to fall asleep. Sleep and forget all of her worries. Maybe that's why she didn't fight when Jacob placed her head on the top of his shoulder and moved to rub her shoulder.

"I am fine." Kai reassured softly. Jacob didn't cease his comforting motion as he turned to the Cullens with a questioning face. Edward smirked and shrugged a bit.

Jacob shrugged back adn picked up both Kai's and his bag. The bell rung and it was time for health....

Oh Joy...

* * *

Kai pouted into the window. Jacob basically kidnapped her and was driving her home. Jacob chuckled when he saw how bad she was pouting into the window.

"Aw, come on, I am taking you home!" Jacob cried not taking his eyes off of the road. Kai huffed and didn't look at him.

"Still, I wanted to walk home!" Kai snapped. Jacob sighed at her stubborness. "Who would rathr walk home, than get a ride?" Jacob saw Kai's mouth open and close before she huffed again.

"See? Why are you so mean to me?" Jacob asked softly. Ki was thrown off by his change in mood and turned to him and saw He actually looked upset. "I don't mean to be mean to you! I-I am caught off guard by most of the things that you do." Kai shrugged. She shivered a bit, Jacob noticed and switched on the heat even though he was about to have a heat-stroke.

"Like what?" Jacob eyed her before stopping at a red light. Kai squirmed a bit. "I-I don't know, the compliments, the contact....I am not sure." Kai murmured. Jacob sighed a bit and looked over to her.

"Kai...Do you believe what I say?" He asked.

"Somewhat." Kai responded dyly. "No...I mean the funny things. I mean serious things." Jacob guestured lamely with his hands. Kai rasied a brow making Jacob sigh. The light turned green and he took a diffrent route. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kai's voice wavered as she stared panicked at Jacob who didn't seem to be the least nervous.

"Don't get worked up. I won't do anything terrible to you." Jacob said slowly. Kai gulped a bit. They arrived to a unused road and soon enough they stopped and Jaocb switched off the car. Kai had her hand on the handle on the car just in case. She wish she had brought her tazer.

"Kai...there is something that draws me to you. Something...big." Jacob leaned back into his chair. Kai rose a brow. "It can't be that big...can it?" Kai asked. Jacob shook his head and stared at her intently with brown eyes. Kai was once again drawn into the dark orbs, but this time it was deeper than before. He was serious about his secret. Someting that shouldn't be taken lightly by her. Jacob gently rose and hand and begant to carass her face as if she was a presious gem. Kai flinched back.

"Why is you're hand so hot?" she grumbled. Jacob smiled bitterly. "That's apart of my secret." Jacob whispered. "Now you're scaring me Jake." Kai whimpered softly.

"I don't mean to be. I just need to find a way to explain it to you. I don't want you to be hurt." Jacob took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the time at my Bon-fire? When I told you everything isn't what it seems?" Jacob asked. Kai nodded before smiling nervously. "And I asked if you turned into a Werewolf?" Kai yelped when Jacob suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Say it again!" He demanded. Kai was shocked at how fast he moved. "W-Werewolf?" She whispered. Jacob seemed to grow more fierce. "Again." Kai placed her hands on his forearms and tried to push away. "Y-You're scaring me." She whispered trying to look away from his heated eyes.

"Say it again and you'll understand." Jacob whispered. Kai's head was in a buzz, what was going on? what did he want her to figure out?!

"Please Let go?" Kai tired. Jacob growled in frustration. "You aren't thinking Kai!" He stated. Kai flinched a bit. "I can't! You're scaring me!" She snapped.

"Please Kai, --

"Are you trying to say you're a Werewolf?!" Kai snapped. Jacob bit his lip and nodded. He yelped when Kai pushed him away and quickly exited the car.

"You're sick Jacob! you took me all the way out here just to play a stupid joke on me!" Kai was close to tears. Jacob was suppose to be her friend! Turns out he was just another person who thought it was funny to pick on her. "Kai, please, wait a bit!"

"No! Don't follow me Jacob." Kai tried to walk off but Jacob caught her wrist.

"Would I lie to yo about something like this?" Jacob winced inwardly. Kai's eyes blazed with fury. "Get away from me! I _never_ want to see you again!" She pulled away and tried to storm off. Jacob sighed and caught her wrist again.

"Let. Me. GO!" Kai struggled. Thus, she was no matched because Jacob hauled her over his shoulder and walked back to the car. Kai pounded on his back and thrashed as wildly as she could. It didn't even phase the other! Jacob tossed Kai in the passenger seat and took off.

The car was in silence again, Kai's heavy breathing and Jacob's tapping on the stiring-wheel. Soon, they arrived at her house and Kai snatched her bag and ran. "I'll pick you up in the morning!" Jacob called. His anwser was a door slamming.

* * *

Kai avoided all of the La Push boys and even the Cullens...She didn't want any friends. Of course Jacob tried to catch her, but she would always find a way out. Seth even tried to black her exit, but a kick to his shin made him rethink it. Kai knew it didn't hurt him, it must have just shocked him.

The victim was her foot.

Kai sighed as she returned to her studies. The library was modest but large, not many kids were in there to begin with. Kai was in her comfort zone.

"What are you doing in here alone?"

Kai turned and saw it was Paul. She shrugged meekly and turned back to her book, She wasn't reading anything, she was waiting for him to turn and walk away. Yet, Emmett took a seat next to her and took one of the books she wanted to read. "A Great and Terrible Beauty?"(1) He asked.

"I like books like that." Kai mumbled heat coming to her cheeks. Paul chuckled. "You never anwsered my question, why are you in here alone? It's lunch!" Paul questioned again. Kai sighed and decided to answser,"Well, I wanted to check out some books, and finish the homework before last hour." Kai saw him nod and she turned back to her work. Paul sat quietly with his cheek in his hand watching.

"Why were you ducking us?" Paul asked. "I have nothing to hold to you guys, It's just Jacob." she admitted. Paul leaned in closer. "He told you?" Paul whispered. Kai threw her hands up in the air and gave a groan. "Not you too! These type of jokes get old very quickly." Kai hissed. Kai checked her watched and sighed, it was almost time to go. Kai began packing up and Paul watched her leave after she did. Paul leaned back in the car.

_"She think it's a joke?" _He thought. The again, who would believe them?

**. : Later : .**

Kai hummed along with her I-pod as she watched Mio and Chio romp around in the backyard. Artem was inside sleeping, so she would have to make sure He ate something before He left for another shift. Artem was to nice for his own good, a man wanted to miss work because it was his Four-year old's birthday, so he stepped up. Kai couldn't help but smile at the thought, that's why she was so kind-hearted. Artem told her she got her coldness--what's left of it--from her mother. It was the other way around in Her parent's relationship.

Her father had a very easy job when he met her mother, Artem stood home to take care of her while her mother went out to work. She could remember all the times when her mother would come in and give her a kiss on the forehead thinking she was asleep. Everynight, her mother would slip a new item in her arms. A stuffed bear, a new disposible camera, or a trinket.

Kai sighed softly as she remembered the times when her parents would take turns swinging her around on they're shoulders or they went 'Camping' in they're backyard. She saw Mio was squrming in the grass while Chio laid lazily in a bush of grass. Kai rolled her eyes at her lazy animals. Bus she loved them. Kai took a seat in between them and laid back. Jacob's face ravaged her mind everytime she tried not to think of him.

"I wish things were easy again." Kai mumbled. Chio moved to her stomach and curled up while Mio shifted to lean his head on Chio's head. Kai smirked softly, they were always there for her when no one else was. Soon her eye-lids drooped and she slipped into her dreams. Chio and Mio dozed off also, unaware of the eyes watching they're master in hunger.

**. : La Push : .**

_"Are they certain Seth?"_ Sam thought to the youngest.

_"Yeah, they said it's all males a new coven. Coming in westard of the woods."_ Seth responded. His tail wagged in nervously.

_"Well, that's good, no one really is out in the woods this late."_ Paul pointed out yawning boredly.

_"The Cullen said that they would take the other sides together, we'll split up."_ Sam ordered. They all nodded.

Jacob couldn't shake the chill that travled up his spine. He whined in the back of his throat softly. He wanted to call Kai, ask if she was okay, ask if she was safe at home.

_"Can I call someone?" Jacob asked softly._

_"Who?" Leah snapped, "who could you call at a time like this?"_ Leah turned to him. Jacob bared his fangs a little_. "None of you're buisness!"_ Jacob cursed when a smiling Kai popped in his head. He could feel his muzzle heat up when Leah and the others began to snigger.

_"I am sure that Kai will be okay."_ Sam reassured somewhat gently. Leah haven't met Kai yet, so she was a little interested. Jacob nodded his head again but the chill didn't go away.

_"Let's go then.'_ Embry whined_. "Yeah! I am bored!"_ Quil joined in the whining. Jacob offered a small whine only to be head-butted in the shoulder by Seth.

_"She's fine, Kai's smart! It's not like she'll fall asleep in the middle of the woods, right?"_ Seth offered as he began trotting off after Sam. Jacob nodded. Kai wouldn't fall asleep in the woods...right?

**. : Kai's P.O.V : .**

I can't belive I fell asleep.

Chio rode on Mio's back in content while Mio growled under his breath. We all fell asleep, if it wasn't for my I-Pod switching to a rather loud song, I would have still been asleep. It was raven-black out here, so goody for me that I have a flash-light in my bag of wonders. I couldn't help the feeling of something was watching me. Following me...

I shook my head and huffed. "I am going to be major paranoid if I keep this up." I mumbled under my breath. Another snap and I began humming the theme song for 'Dora The Explorer' under my breath. A louder snap and some ruffling, then I began to hum 'Just around the Riverbend' from Pocahantas, one of my favorite movies. I gasped when I felt somethring brush at my collar bone, it was a branch and I let out a breathy laugh.

"I am going crazy, aren't I guys?" I looked down at Chio and Mio and saw they're green-sparked eyes staring back. I wasn't scared of them because I know it's them.

I laugh again and tired to turn, only to run into a hard tree.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Watch where you're going." Came a whisper. I froze while Chio and Mio began to hiss and bark. I gasped when I flashed the light in the person's face. He was deathly pale--Almost like the Cullens-- but the feature of his handsome face that caught me up was his Crimson eyes. I backed away from him and tugged on Mio's leash. I snatched Chio away from the ground and zipped him up in my hoddie for protection.

From what...I have no idea.

The man pouted mockingly and began to near me, what was I suppose to do!? What the hell was wrong with his eyes anyway?! Was it a contagieous cornia infection, or something?!

"Aw, are you afraid of me?" He cooed. I wanted to shake my head, but I oculd only open and close my mouth in shock. He smirked sadistically, "You know, you're kinda cute to be a human." He whispered.

Human? He was just as human as I was! right?

"W-what do you mean?" I managed to whisper. I hit another tree and I winced knowing it wasn't a tree.

"You always played with you're food." Came a lightly scolding voice.

Aw, crap.

I took a deep breath and began to run. Sprinting actually, I was following Mio since he knew the way home without a flashlight, I could feel Chio's nails tearing at my hoodie for a little leverage. I looked back and saw nothing--of course-- and felt a feeling of relief come over me. Yet, it was short lived when I felt something wretch me back, I heard Mio yelp as he came back with me only to land in my lap. Chio hissed in discomfort, but didn't try and move.

My lungs were one fire as I fiddled with the leash, Mio knew where to go home, he and Chio will be safe. When it finally unclipped I pushed them away.

"Uh, g-go get help!" I felt Mio lick my cheek and Chio do the same before they both sprinted off. I slumpped agaisnt the tree I was on and gulped down air.

"Aw, how noble of you." I pulled my knees to my chest and bowed my head, hoping that what ever might happen, wouldn't happen. I cried out when one of those weird guys picked me up by my hoodie and ripped off my hood.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from us." He whispered hotly agaisn't my cheek. I felt a whimper come from my thraot when He gave the side of my face a lewd lick. I heard a hiss and I was dropped to the ground, I tried to scramble away, but one of them picked me back up again.

"Aw, you made her cry!" Came a mocking coo. The small warm smile made me want to run to the hills. "I want to keep her. She's a beauty." He whispered. The other murmured something to quick for me to hear, and the one holding me laughed heartily.

"That's wonderful! Now...it won't hurt when it's over. Then...you can be our little play-thing." He whispered. He threw me to the ground--which made me even more dizzy than I was--and loomed over me. Suddenly, my legs kicked in and I tried to kick him in the stomach. Soon, I was all out thrashing--would have been screaming, but he placed his hand over my mouth. It had a metalic smell of something familar, but I was to busy to think about it.

Though my final scream had been uncovered, and I felt like a thousand sewing-kit needles coming back to me. I vaugley noticed the other stanger hunch over with his hands over his ears. I vision began to swim and the scream was cut off as I sit there dazed. The stranger above me stood finally and wipped his mouth....

Blood was on his face and I could feel dripping from my neck.

The thoughts that ran threw my head were easy for a person who was going to bleed to death...

_'Daddy...Mio...C-Chio...Aunty Selina...Mommy...Jacob...Jacob...Jacob...Jacob....Jacob...'_

Soon my eyes closed.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait! please review!!!**


	6. Bella and Movies

**

* * *

**

Chap:5

**You'll Be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Warnings: JacobXOc, language. Nothing else.**

**still looking for poems on Violence. **

**looking for some reviews! please review! **

**oh, this is the longest chapter i ever wrote! hurray for me!!--and those who read it! *winks*--**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

**. : Jacob P.O.V : .**

I hunched over the bed in which Kai was nestled deeply in.

I should have listened to myself! Kai wouldn't be in this mess! Kai's been bitten...It was My fault, if only I would have follwed my instincs insted of My brain! Chio and Mio came barking and yowling at the Cullen's door. Thanks to Edward's gift, he was able to find out what was happening in time to get to Kai before she died of blood loss.

Blood-suckers got to her in the woods, Of course only Kai would fall asleep in the woods.

I watched as she let out small breathes as she panted a bit, the venom had no effect on her, yet, she was still goign to the phase of pain. The Cullen leader, which I must remember his name is Carlsile, told me that he'd seen others who screamed and screamed until it was over. Kai only made a whimpering cry every other minute, which was better than screaming.

I smelt the Cullen by the door, pacing around while Sam talked to the lead--Carlisle. My head snapped over to Kai who cried out again before she clutched at the sheets below her.

I yearned to touch Her hand and hold it, but Carlisle said that it would be better if I left Her as She was.

I hear a soft knock at the door and saw the smallest of the Cullen come in, Alice.

"How is she?" She asked softly.

"You tell me." I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at her, Alice was real nice actually, but if the love of you're life, the one you're suppose to be with for all eternity was writing in pain in front of your eyes and you couldn't do anything about it but watch would happen to you...it would leave you a bit crabby too. I saw the edges of her mouth twitch a bit.

"Actually....I can't tell you. I can't see her." Alice murmured to me. I looked over to her before Kai. One questioned kept poppin gup back into my head.

_'What is Kai exactly?'_

**. : Normal P.O.V : .**

"She's waking up." Edward shook Jacob. Jacob jutted from his forced sleep and wipped the drool from the corner of his mouth. Damn that Jaser and his ability!

Jacob looked down at Kai and saw her eyes were moving slowly behind the lids and he bit his lip. "Kai?" He whispered softly. He saw a creased come onto her forehead. Kai mumbled something before she tired opening her eyes. She knew that voice!

"J-J...a..cob?" Her voice was dry from lack of use. Jacob could help the small smile that came onto his face. "Yeah. Can you open you're eyes?" He asked still whispering. He saw Kai's eye flutter before dazed chocolate orbs opened and focused. He saw the confusion in her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey there sleepy head." He couldn't help but to joke. Kai let a little smile come onto her face before she weakly patted his hand. "You...weren't...lying to me." Kai whispered. Jacob shook his head and sighed. "bad time to say I told you so, isn't it?" He asked. Kai frowned a bit.

"Very bad time." They all sat in silence. "So...where am I?" Kai asked softly. Jacob helped her sit up and continued to stay by her side. "The Cullens...They're dad's a doctor so he fixed you up." Seth poked his head in. Soon all the La Push boys were in the same room.

Kai nodded and meekly looked up at the pale angels once again. They weren't like the others in the woods. The Cullen's pale skin had a soft glow, while the men in the woods had death-like skin. She gulped. "A-are you guys...?" She let he sentence linger.

Carlisle stepped up and smiled warmly down at her. "yes. But we're what you can say....Vegetarians."

Kai rose a brow before shrugging. "You do look nice." She mumbled. Jacob could see that she was shaking a bit. "Do you feel okay?" Jacob asked softly. Kai nodded and offered a small smile.

"I am fine." Kai reassured. _'Jacob sure can worry.' _She thought to herself. She saw Edward smile a bit at her and she meekly returned one of her own. Jacob huffed and beamed at Kai which made her smile a little bit wider.

"Glad you're safe." Jacob mumbled. The others slowly left the room leaving them along. Jacob had his head on her lap and Kai hesitently placed her hand on his head. "Me too...so...did you and you're pack find me?" Kai asked softly. Jacob nodded and looked up at her. "There's another thing that I have to tell you about...Wolves." Jacob said softly. "What?" Kai tilted her head to the side. After all that happened last night, she thinks nothing can be a shock to her.

"There's this thing called 'Imprinting'..." Jacob started.

"Go on." Kai responded. "And we really can't help who we Imprint on...and...." Jacob paused again. "Uh-huh...?" Kai laughed a little, "What does 'Imprinting' means?" Kai asked. Jacob laughed a bit nervously.

"You're soul-mate basically." Jacob responded. Kai looked to him. "So...?" Kai rose brow. Jacob nodded and smiled nervously.

"I love you."

* * *

Kai took another picture of the bird across from her. The Cullen wasn't letting her come from bed anytime soon, Carlisle stated that the venom could kick in anytime.

So here she was...bound to the bed, taking pictures that she already had in her laptop...

Oh Joy...

Jacob left a while ago to tell Artem she was okay, Her father called the police and just about everyone at his job was looking for her. She knew she would be grounded when she came back home. Kai laid back agaisnt the pillows that kept her up and began to think.

So...Jacob was in love with her because He's a Werewolf, All of the La Push boys were wolves, she ws almost killed by a couple of Vampires, and to top it all off, she had a test in History when she got back.

Double Joy...

A knock at the door made Her jump a bit. "Uh...come in?" Kai called out. She saw the doctor come in with a needle and She felt her eyes widen.

She. Hated. Needles.

"W-what's that for?" Kai asked. Carlsile sensed her panic and smiled gently as he could at her to calm her nerves. "I just need a sample of you're blood. If you don't mind." Carlisle explained. "Y-You want to know why that bite didn't effect me...right?" Kai was trying to stall as long as She could. Carlisle nodded and his smile didn't fall, he knew she was trying to distract Him from that needle. "Correct." He neared and Her eyes began to dart around for something.

"U-Uh, what's you're favorite color?" She blurted out. She felt her cheeks het up, she should have put a sign on her forehead saying 'Hey! Don't stick me!' She saw his eye soften and bit her lip while she looked down at her hands. "You're afraid of needles?" Carlisle Of course, knew, He wanted to talk Her down. Kai nodded sheepishly.

"S-Sorry." Kai didn't know why she ws apologizing, but it just seemed right at that moment. Carlisle smile became warmer. "Well, I assure you, you won't feel a thing." Carlisle went over and took her arm gently. Swobbed it, and turned her face to his. Kai's mouth opened just a bit, but nothing came out. Carlisle's eyes held her own and She looked over every feature, He was....very....handsome. She jumped when suddenly she felt something being slipped out of her skin.

"Done!" Carlsile smiled before He walked out whistling. Kai rubbed her arm and pouted. "Cheater." She mumbled. Kai looked up when She heard an urgent knocking. Without being informed, Jacob kicked the door open. Kai blinked in confusion when She saw Jacob had a five large boxes in his arms with two cups in the other.

"Food!" He called out. He plopped in a chair next to her bed and unloaded everything. "One large mushroom-cheese pizza for you, Four for me, and a cheery-coke for you." Jacob chirped. He saw Kai's eyes light up as she flipped open the box's top and took the first slice. She ate in a quite state, sometimes she would look over at Jacob only to see he was looking at her while He two slices at the same time.

"So...Later, you wanna go to a movie or something?" Jacob asked almost hesitently. Kai nodded before she even thought about it. "No horror." Kai mumbled. Jacob nodded.

Maybe if he followed Jasper's advice, Kai will fell more comfortble around him. '_I guess I have to wait and see.'_ He thought.

"Do you want it?"

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts when Kai spoke. "Want what? If it's that pizza, then yes." Jacob saw her smile bitterly before slidding the slice over to him. He didn't pick it up. "You okay? Should I get the Doc?" Jacob asked ready to stand. "No. I meant, uh, what's it called? 'Imprint'?" Kai asked. She fiddled with her hands and didn't make eye-contact with him. Jacob rose a brow. "Still not following here." He mumbled. "I mean, Do you want whoever you Imprint on? Can you say 'No' or something like that? Or are you forced?" Something about the way Kai put it made it seem forced.

Jacob frowned. "I wouldn't say force. It's like this, when you Imprint on someone, you're just happy automatically." _'Oops.' _Jacob winced when he saw the edges of her mouth twitch downwards. "I-I mean, not like that--you see--

"No...I understand." Kai gave a smile. Jacob relaxed a bit but wasn't satisfied. "No, what I meant was that, We aren't forced. I can't really explain it." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of nervous movement. Kai nodded. "Well...I'll still go to the movies," Kai paused and looked down at her clothes. Well, Esme's nightgown. It smelt wonderful, and could even pass of as a evening dress, but Kai didn't like to wear dresses unless She had too. "But I need to change." Kai finished. Jacob tilted his head. He was sure that Alice won't mind dressing Kai up. "We don't have to go now. I am sure your dad wants to make sure you're okay." Jacob said softly. Kai nodded. She forgot all about Artem.

**. : Later : .**

Kai was walking with the La Push boys when she heard a ruckus come from a bush. Quickly, her head snapped to the side searching for the sound. She chuckled when she saw Mio and Chio was arguing. Well, they're exressions looked like they were arguing.

She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, what it seems, the La Push boys even stood at attention. "Not you guys. Them." She pointed to the cat and dog sitting next to each other, both with they're ears down. "I forgive you guys, but you know how I feel about spying." Kai scolded lightly.

Her pets looked back up at her and they're ears began flicking and they're tails began waging. Or, In Chio's case, swayed.

"Those are you're pets?" Seth asked kneeling. "Here boy! C'mere boy!" When Mio huffed at him and sat down to proof his stubborness, He began to click his tongue at Chio who looked at him as if he just spruted a second head from his rib-cage. Kai chuckled a bit.

"They don't anwser to baby talk." She informed. She saw the other's cheeks blaze before he sat back up. jacob leaned down in his place and saw that the cat and the dog stared at him in confusion.

"I am Jacob Black." Jacob offered his hand and saw that Chio was the first one to walk up to him. Chio sniffed his offered hand and yellow eyes moved up to Jacob's chocolate ones. Chio placed his paw in his offered hand and Jacob shook it hesitently.

Mio nodded his head in reconition. Jacob stood and dusted off his knee, He looked to Kai and smiled. "Easy." Jacob was a bit proud of himself. Kai shrugged. "Just the begining. Right guys?" Kai looked down only to see Chio purring under Paul's touch and Seth rubbing Mio's belly.

Kai pouted. "Traders." She mumbled. She turned when She heard a call for Jacob's name, when she turned she saw a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Kai heard Jacob grumble something and sighed. "What? who's that?" Kai asked softly. She saw Embry and Quil exchange looks, while Paul scowled heavily at the girl who was now in front of them.

"Uh, I am Bella Swan." The girl gave a wave. Kai meekly waved back, "Kai Crossay." Kai responded. The girl nodded before smiling at Jacob.

"How's it been stranger?" She asked softly. Jacob shrugged and forced a smile. "Fine...I guess." Jacob responded. The girl nodded. "Hey, uh, I heard from Esme that you guys are going to the movies, can I go?" Bella asked not shy at all. Kai noticed all of the La Push boys looked to each other. They weren't going to invite her? "What do you think Kai?" Paul asked. "I-I don't mind." Kai heard Jacob give a soft sigh and his eyes hardened a bit when He turned to Bella.

"Yeah...we'll be leaving at 8:00." Jacob mumbled. The Bella girl nodded and smiled widely. "I got to go now! See you later." Bella waved before trotting off in the direction you came. Kai didn't know why, but she picked up her camera and snapped three pictures of Bella's retreating back.

* * *

For Kai, the car ide to the movies was tense. It all began when Bella moved to sit in the passenger seat and Paul coldy stated that Kai was suppose to sit there. Kai didn't miss the look Bella gave her as she climbed in the stuffed back with the rest of the boys. Jacob had his arm around her seat.

"I hear you just moved to Forks." Bella spoke up. Kai looked in the rearview mirror and saw Bella staring at her. "Yeah." Kai didn't know how to respond to that. Kai saw Embry's hand reaching for the radio, but was slapped out of the air by Jacob's.

"Don't touch!" Jacob barked. "C'mon! It's to quiet!" He whined as He slumped back into his seat. Kai let out a small snicker. "You think that's funny! You're up there! You change it!" Quil tired to look made. Kai looked to Jacob who was clearly fighting a smile, She saw his loose grip on the wheel and saw that he was ready to actually slap her hand! Kai's hand shot out to the radio knob, but was shot down by Jacob's. She pouted and used her other hand. Jacob began to chuckle while he tired to juggle driving and slapping her hand out the way from the radio.

"Leave it alone!" He whined as He stopped at a red light. "No!" Kai saw him turn to her and they began to face off. It battle was long and hard, but eventually, Kai used both her hands to hold his back and soon enough, the chatter of the radio was on.

"Victory!" Kai chirped. The car was filled with cheers all the way to the movies. Everyone filed out and began to wander to the entrence. Since Kai won, She got a free ride on Jacob's back. Of course, He had to make her laugh, so He began to spin in circles. After much playing, they got to the movies and they all looked up at the list to see what was good.

"Um...How about....'Behind Closed doors'?" Seth pointed to the poster which had a man running from his wife and another woman on his back. Embry's nose scrunched up. "Nah! Let's see 'Bang, bang'" He pointed to another poster that had a woman in a dark ally with a machine gun in her hand. Quil agreed with him while Jacob shook his head. "No." Was all he said.

"How about 'Briarwood's Secrets'?" Bella pointed to a picture which a couple was huddled together and the shadow of man with a chainsaw was over them. Kai froze up slowly while the others nodded and shrugged, all but Jacob. He looked to her concerned. "We can find another one if you want." Jacob offered. Kai bit her lip and looked down. Bella laughed, "You're afriad of Horror movies? You do know they're not real right?" Bella asked. Kai shifted under her laughter. "I-I'll go." Kai knew this was coming back to bite her in the ass, but it would worth not being laughed at.

Jacob sighed and paid for the tickets, Jacob took Kai with him as He collected the proper snacks. "You didn't have to do this." Jacob whispered to her. Kai shrugged nervously. "I-It's okay...I-It was a vote." Kai whispered. They arrived to the pitch-black room and noted how packed it was, though, they could clearly see the La Push boys. Since Embry and Quil wa hopping up and down while Paul covered his face in embarassment. Kai sqeezed past them so that she had the wall on her left and Jacob on her right. Jacob passed out the snacks, which was from everyone's personal money, so they only had two each, while Kai had four because of Jacob's wishes. Gummy bears, chocolate, popcorn, and a large blue slushy crowed at her feet.

"If you get scared, tell me." Jacob murmrued to her as the movie started. Kai nodded and began to chew on her Gummy Bears nervously. Kai considering all things was doing good, She jumped alot, but she wasn't closing her eyes that much. The movie was about a crazed stalker who was attached to the main character. Usually, He killed many and left none alive. Only on the parts when he used the chainsaw and the horrific screaming and the sicking sounds of limbs plopping on the floor did she bury her face in Jacob's shoulder.

"Shh." Jacob huhsed her softly and covered her ears. Kai opened her eyes and meekly held Jacob's hand, threw the rest of the movie. When Kai finally calmed down enought to actually open her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She whispered. Jacob patted her hand in response. Jacob turned back to the screen and saw that it was at the end of the movie. Jacob looked down at Kai and saw her head was still on his shoulder as she stared at the peaceful ending. The movie screen glowed across her skin and he saw her eyes were wide and unblinking. Soon, he saw tears coming down her cheeks. He raised a brown and his eyes flickered to the screen, only to see a woman dead on the ground and a running figure. The figure threw something down adn exited the dark ally, and Jacob saw it was a gun.

He jumped when Kai all but ran out of the room, and tried to go after her. A hand on his wrist stopped him, it was Bella's. "Let her go. She'll ust get even more upset." Bella said softly. Jacob scowled at her. It was Bella's fault for making Kai come into this place! This was suppose to be a time for Jacob to get Kai to fall in love with him! But no, all type of things had to be in the way. He grumbled something and jogged out of the room.

His eyes scanned around the empty hallway and saw a shaking figure in the corner by a potted plant. "Kai?" He called out softly. The figure froze a bit. "Why didn't you tell me that you were scared?" Jacob asked softly kneeling to her height. Kai knees were to her chest and her arms were covered by her arms. She shrugged in her state and didn't say anything else.

"You want to talk about it?" Jacob asked softly. Kai shrugged again making Jacob sigh, "Please?" He whined. Kai rose her head and wipped steady flow of tears. Jacob smiled and helped her up, He lead them over to a bench and sat her down. "Now, I am all ears." He stated. Kai sighed shakily.

"M-My mom w-was murdered. S-Shot. I-In an a-a-ally w-when she p-picked me u-up from s-school." Kai whimpered. Jacob winced deeply. He could imagine what ran threw her head when she saw that movie part. "I am sorry." Was all he could utter out. Kai wipped her tears adn offered a wobbly smile. "It's fine. N-Not you're fault." She whispered.

Jacob sat at her feet and laid his head on her lap. He felt Kai's hand in his hair and sighed in content.

"Can I ask a favor?" Kai whispered. Jacob nodded and moved his head as a sign he was listening. "Well....Later, I am sure Artem has to go to work early, so I was wondering...since you can...C-can I take a picture of you as a wolf?" Kai asked softly. She saw Jacob turn his head to her and his eyes pierced into her own. "Sure. What time?" Jacob asked softly.

**. : Midnight : .**

Kai's hands trembled a bit when she saw the large wolf trot out of the bushes. It was more like a bear, but maybe even larger! She could tell it was Jacob, the russet colored fur matched human Jacob's russet colored skin. The eyes were the same, yet only bigger and somewhat more deeper.

"Jacob?" She whispered. Her response was a tail wagging. She smiled and rose her camera. She watched amused when the wolf trotted around as if he was in a dog show. "Hold still!" She whined. The wolf gave a mocking whine but held still anyway. She snapped a few pictures before lowering her camera and nearing the wolf. Soon, Kai would have to go home. Artem thought they were still at the movies, and will get worried soon.

Jacob lowered his muzzle and poked her in the stomach with his nose making her stumble back. "Hey!" She pouted but petted his muzzle. Kai smiled when the large tail began to wag more. "Excited?" She asked softly. Jacob huffed and laided down. He pulled her in by his back leg so she was nestled comfortbly in his fur and curled around her. Kai yawned and sighed softly.

"Don't let me fall asleep." She whispered.

Jacob nodded. After a few minutes, she did fall asleep but he didn't wake her. He'll take her home later. Jacob drew her closer and laid his head down.

_'Yeah....later.'_

* * *

**so? long chapter isn't it? i am pretty proud of myself because i finished in school! whoot!**

**So anyway......**

**REVIEW!**

**JA NE!!**


	7. New friends and Snowy nights

**Chap:6**

**You're be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the Oc's!**

**Warning: Language, JacobXOc, Bella-bashing**

**Thank you to all who was reading! And reviewing! I love you all!  
still waiting on some poems!**

**HAPPY READING!!!!**

* * *

"You really didn't have to come with me Jacob." Kai mumbled. Jacob shrugged a bit. "No problem." Jacob looked up at the buidling that saw how big it really was. It was a pet shop that Kai looked up. Mio and Cho are in need of some new beds and maybe even a few toys. This one was the best for her. When they enetered the store, it didn't smell like a pet-shop. It smelled quite nice.

Jacob opened the door for Kai who thanked him quietly and hurried inside. He foolowed her whistling and looked around to see certain animals in a certain room. Kittens and cats were in a certain room playing around or resting, while puppies and dogs romped around in another room.

"No wonder it's so big. It's a day-care too." Kai mumbled. The birds next to her cocked they're head to the side before chirping quietly. Kai looked over and smiled at them. They came in all shapes and sizes, but the colors she wasn't that familiar with. Jacob watched as she interacted withthe birds and a small smile came to his lips.

He came behind her and rested his chin on top of her head. He felt her stiffen a bit before she relaxed. _'She's trying.' _He thought to himself. She wanted to be comofrtble around him like that, but it was a little hard for her he was sure of it. Kai turned and looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Get off." Kai whined. Jacob chuckled. "Nope. Shorter people are put here for the enjoyment of larger ones." Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist making her squeak. Jacob knew he should follow Jasper's plan down to the letter, but he couldn't resist! He knew this was going to get him. When he leaned his head down just a bit to nuzzle her neck, before his vision went black and it felt as if someone slipped a cloth over his mouth.

"GAH!"

Kai watched panicked at Jacob tired to swat the squeaking attacker away. Soon, a door opened revealing two girls who ran out with rather large sticks. "NO! No Rocky! Bad boy! Let go of his nose!" The first yelled. She was the same height as the other and she saw that she was a bit more smaller to. She had blue eyes, and a natrually round face like Kai's. Long, curly ebony hair went down to her waist and was held back by a head-band.

"You stupid rat!" The other was maybe a year older than her, was a bit more plump than the other, but beautiful no less. She had brown skin like the other mystery girl. Only her eyes were a light brown and her hair was long as the other girl's but was in braids. Kai's attention flicked back to Jacob who was now still crying out from the animal's attack.

"Don't call Rocky a rat!" The first girl cried ignoring Jacob's distress. "Well he is!" The other girl shouted back also ignoring Jacob. The first girl's eyes narrowed. "He's apart of the rodent family! That doesn't mean he's a rat!!" The smaller girl got red in the face. The larger one rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for aggrovating you and you're rat!"

Kai She trotted over to Jacob, hopped and snatched the thing off his face in one fluid motion. Jacob gasped for breath and felt his scratches heal up, yet he didn't move his hands from his face. Kai looked down at the squirming thing and saw it was a small flying squirrel. He was grey and dark brown with a white belly. "Um...?" Kai didn't know what to do. The girls were still arguing. She yelped when Jacob snatched the animal from her and shoved it in the girl's face.

"Take you're beast!" He growled. The smallest pouted and snatched the squirrel away. "He was just playing with you! Maybe you did something to upset him!" She cooed to the squirrel who squeaked happily. Kai, meanwhile, inspected Jacob's face. Jacob winced when gentle hands cupped his face and turned it side to side. The wounds healed, but it still was a little tender. Kai saw red whelps on his cheeks and forehead.

"Are you're eyes okay?" Kai asked softly. "Yeah." Jacob sighed. He then realized the squirrel was on top of Kai's head. Jacob backed up a bit and Kai tilted her head to the side. "What?" She touched the top of her head and felt a little brushy tail. "He likes you!" The girl clapped. Kai stared at her in confusion.

"Oh! I almost forgot! My name's Milan! You can call me Lana for short. This is my sister China." Lana pointed to her sister who waved. Jacob rasied a brow. "China?" He repeated her name. The girl glared at him. "And?" Jacob didn't respond. Kai stepped in.

"I am Kai Crossay, This is Jacob Black." Kai smiled warmly. She never would have thought that she had to say her name so many times.

"Welcome to our shop! What do you need?" Milan aksed. Kai listed off the things she intended to do before Jacob was ambushed. Milan nodded. "Since what happened...well...happened, everything is half off!" Milan smiled.

Kai couldn't help but to smile back.

**. : Later : .**

Kai ended up getting along with the siblings. They were crazy, but nice...but crazy. Kai sighed at the memory of how Milan stated that Rocky had a crush on her. That's why he attacked Jacob. Jacob was wary of the squirrel, but he batteld for her attention. Now, to further aplogize for Rocky's attack, the sisters made lunch for them. Kai couldn't decline while Jacob really wanted to walk away from that....rodent.

"You two known each other long?" China asked. Kai shrugged a bit threw her blush and her blush deepened when she heard China make a cat call. "Oooh! So that's what it is!" China winked. "He put it down on you yet?" Lana asked. Jacob choked on his pizza while Kai shouted something out.

"Don't be ashamed! Was he good?" China laughed loudly while Lana tried to keep her giggles down. Kai growled a bit--taking Jacob by surprise-- and glared. "He's not my boyfriend!" Kai murmured. All laughter died and only grins took they're place. Jacob felt something in his stomach drop when he heard her say that. But he cheered himself up.

_'I am not your boyfriend yet.' _He thought evilly.

"Where do you two go to school?" He asked the sisters. Milan looked up at the celing with a thoughtful expression. "Let's see, we start tomorrow going to a Forks High?" She asked. Kai smiled a bit. "We go there too! I hope we have some classes together." Kai said softly. She missed the exchanged looks between the siblings.

"I think we will."

* * *

"It's wonderful you made more friends Sweetie, I was begining to think that introducing you to Jake would be a bad idea." Artem chuckled softly as he handed his daughter another dish to dry and put away. Kai smiled a bit.

"I thought you would be happy about that. They're a little much....but nice." Kai's cheeks colored at the conversation she had with the sisters earlier. Jacob still held a grudge agaisnt rocky, though he warmed up to the sisters. "But, I have to meet the boys later after school tomorrow for a little meeting." Kai lied. She and Jacob had an meeting in the woods, she wanted to see him as a wolf again.

She saw Artem frown in the corner of her eye. "Nothing too big, Emily's going to be there too." Kai felt bad for lying to her father like that but she _had_ to see Jacob again. Artem opened his mouth before he close it again and smiled. Kai caught this action, her father always said what he had too.

"You say something?" Kai saw him shake his head. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong? Anything you want to tell me?" Kai asked softly. Artem opened his mouth again but checked his watch. "Yeah, time for bed." Though Kai was old enough to set her own bedtime, Artem still made her limit her time. Kai frowned. "No fair! You can't use you parent power to fight me!" Kai whined. Artem dried his hands before patting her butt towards the stairs. Kai whined something before kissing his cheek.

"Night...._cheater_." Kai whispered. She felt a slap to her bottom and yelped. "Abuse!" She cried as she ran to her room. She heard her father chuckle warmly as he returned to the kitchen.

"You have 3 E-mails." Kai read out loud. One from Milan, One from China, and another from Milan. Forwarded. She opened the first one from China.

_'What are you doing? Raping Jacob?' _Kai's eyebrow twitched. Then she began to reply to the message.

"No....what are you doing?.....kicking puppies?" She sent it and smiled. Then she frowned. "She'll probably say 'Yep'." Kai rolled her eyes and turned to Milan's Mail.

_'Ignore China's message. I know you asked permission XD" _Kai rolled her eyes again and sent a witty come back. Then to the forward.

_'Love is like a river, if you paddle far enough, you'll be in peace. But, it dries up every once in a while._

_but if you pass this one, you're true love will send you a text message from you're neverending river at midnight tonight.' _Kai shrugged as she sent it onto everyone in her contacts. She closed out and changed into a large shirt and knee high socks. Kai opened her window before snuggling into her bed. Chio and Mio curled at her feet and side.

"Night guys." She yawned and turned out her lamp. She slipped into sleep easily and quickly as she snuggeld into her pillow.

**. : Midnight : .**

_'There will never come a day  
You will ever hear me say  
That I want or need to be without you  
I want to give my all  
Baby just hold me  
Simply control me  
Because your arms they keep away the lonelies  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
All I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life  
Cuz I never felt this way about lovin  
No  
Never felt so good baby  
Never felt this way about lovin  
It feels so good'(1)_

Kai blindly reached for her vibrating phone. When she grabbed it, she saw it was from an unknown number. At 12:00.

"Why such an Un-holy hour?" Kai grumbled. She slid open her phone and read the message.

_'This is Jacob, sorry it's so late, _

_but i wanted to tell you this is my new number, _

_so save it and hit me up when you're really awake._

_sweet dreams beautiful'_

Kai read the message over and over again before she set the phone gently onto the nightstand. Kai laid back into her bed and noted it was snowing outside. She rolled over and tired to go back to sleep. Chio's eyes popped opened a bit when he saw his Master fumble for her device again. After a few beeps and him hearing Kai spell out something, then a chime. Chio saw her roll back over and she stared into her window which was glowing faintly with the combination of snow and the street light's glow. Chio purred a bit as he slipped into his own dreams.

* * *

**(1)-Alicia Keys 'Never felt this way' love this song! so i don't own since she does --pouts-- **

**Hey guys! another chapter! so review!!!**


	8. Under the Weather

**Chap:7**

**You'll Be Safe**

**Disclaier: no own anything but the Oc's and the plot.**

**Warning: Language, JacobXOc, Bella-bashing, and I think that's it.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!**

**Happy Reading!!!!!**

* * *

Kai and the La Push boys, once again, waited outside in front of the school. Kai was shivering slightly under father's coat, and under it was her coat. Quil and Embry happily pointed out she looked like a winter care-bear plushy. Kai would have pinched them if her hands weren't so cold. She still couldn't believe she forgot her gloves!

Jacob, on the other hand, was about to pass out from a heat-stroke. He had natural body heat, and here he was wearing a _winter_ coat. The others looked about as hot as he was, but they had to look the part of being miseribly cold. He looked down to Kai while she snuggled into his side, stealing his heat. Jacob casually placed a arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Kai didn't seem to mind since she sighed contently.

"The trees are pretty aren't they?" Kai mumbled.

Jacob shrugged. Paul sniggered at the reaction, Jacob was trying to be a 'bad boy' Only Paul can be like that!

"I thought you liked to play in the snow Jakey!" Paul batted his eyes at Jacob who growled. Kai tilted her head to the side. "I don't get it." She mumbled. Kai stumbled a bit when Jacob pulled her a bit to his side. She looked up and was about to scold him, but noted the serious look on his face as he was watching someone. Kai looked across the parking-lot and noted that a group of boys were whispering and pointing to her. Kai looked away and drew more into Jacob who didn't refuse to hold her even more tightly.

Quil and Paul gave nasty glares to the boys while Embry and Seth tried to look as mean as possible, but they didn't have it in them. Jacob's jaw set when he saw one of the boys make a lewd expression with his fingers at Kai. When he was about to go over and rip the other's hands off, Kai's grip tightned on his arm.

"I-It's time to go in." Kai murmured pointing to the flow of students going into the building. He followed a bit hesitently but did all the same. The rest of the boys followed after Paul made a threatening guesture. They all filed into they're first hour, Kai had Quil, Embry and Paul with her. Jacob and Seth had a diffrent class together.

"You okay?" Paul gumbled as not to draw attention from the witch-like teacher. Kai nodded a bit but didn't look at him. Quil made a loud noise making the teacher whip around to look at the class room's occupiants. Quil snickered with Embry as Embry repeated the proccess. Kai couldn't help but to smile at they're childish ways.

Quil winked at Emrby who smiled back.

MISSION: Get Kai to smile: COMPLETED.

**. : Lunch : .**

Kai leaned agaisnt Jacob tiredly. Today was a long day, three tests in subjects she wasn't the best in and a on-coming cold. Another class with those boys from outside in the morning. Kai saw Jacob place a box of tissues in front of her and she smiled wearily at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled. When she reached for box, Jacob snatched it away. "Let me." Jacob pouted. Kai shook her head and moved away from him. "No! I am not a baby." Kai huffed.

_'But I do need that tissue.' _Kai thought to herself. Jacob watched as she thought it over. Kai's nose was a soft cherry color but her cheeks are a paler version of the bronze skin that was there. He smirked when Kai sighed in defeat and moved back over to him. "I'll make it quick." Jacob promised. Kai never felt so embarrased in her life! Letting Jacob wipe her nose like she was a little kid.

"Aw!"

They all looked to see the Cullen siblings. Bella seemed to be giving her a mean look but Kai ignored her. Behind the Cullen's were China and Milan! Kai smiled at everyone as they crammed for a seat. Milan sat a bag of cookies in front of Kai and China set out a pop.

"I heard you weren't feeling good. So we brought treats." Milan said softly. Kai smiled softly. "Thanks, I love chocolate cookies." Kai mumbled. It was getting worse. She felt cold, but her palms were sweating. She couldn't focus, and her nose was clogged up. China frowned softly as she put her hand to Kai's forehead.

"You're so cold. You should go to the nurse." China advised. Kai shook her head. "I am fine. Just a-a baby cold." Kai waved her off and nibbled on a cookie. "I really like cookies..." Kai mumbled with her eyes slidding shut. "Maybe she needs something warm to drink." Alice spoke up softly. Jacob nodded and looked pleadingly to Seth who nodded quickly. Kai felt a soft poking to her forehead and whined a bit.

"China! stop poking at Kai!" Milan slapped her sister's hand away. China pouted. "I am just making sure she's not dead or anything." China explained. "Not dead." Kai narrowed her eyes at China who laughed a bit.

"Have you been outside?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, I was taking pictures." Kai realized her mistake and let oug a soft groan. "It was only for a few hours." Kai mumbled. Jacob's eyes widened.

"A few hours?" Jacob asked again. Kai nodded meekly and accepted the mug that Seth sat in fron tof her. Even if it was from the school, it made her feel better already. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Downside is that it made super-sleepy. Jacob sighed at her weird ways of behaving but smiled a bit. When the bell rung, he took both of they're bags into his arms and steadied her with a free hand. Kai swayed only a bit, but it was enough to alarm the people around her.

When they arrived to they're next class, she was already half asleep. Edward chuckled when Jacob watched over her like a hawk. It was cute how He even made notes for her. Jacob was in deep, he remembered listening into the converstaion between him and his brother.

_Jacob sat sadly on the porch of the Cullen house. He just out and said that he loved her, the look she gave him was one of a annoyed one. _

_He blew it. his. Only. Chance._

_He felt someone come up behind him and hid his face. It was Jasper by the scent._

_"You can still make it work." Jasper murmured. Jacob looked up. "How? I am sure she hates me. I was the reason she was bite by a Blood-sucker--no offence." Jacob kinda liked Jasper. He was a good guy. Jasper chuckled. "None taken, but if you take it slow, no big moves. Just let her warm up to you a bit. Then you can move onto...bigger things." Jasper advised._

_Jacob nodded as if he was taking notes. "But how do I start?" Jacob saw Jasper shrugged gracefully. "You can start by getting her something to eat. I am sure she's hugry for something." Jasper watched as Jacob sprinted off, completly forgetting that he had a car to take. Jasper shook his head and turned to his brother that hide bythe shadows off to the side._

_"You're too nice." Edward chuckled._

_"He loves her. I would hate for something as pure as that to go to waste. Jacon just needs a gentle nudge." Jasper smiled when he heard Alice call for him to come with her to the mall._

Jacob looked down at Kai who mumbled something as the light moved into her face. Her cheeks were a bit redder than usual.

"You're going directly home." Jacob murmured softly to her. Kai sighed in response.

Paul shook his head at the scene that was playing out, Jacob never took notes! But, here he was taking notes on _everything_ the teacher was saying. Seth was knocked out while Embry and Quil passed notes and threw paper balls at random jocks and pretended to be innocent.

"Miss. Crossay? Do you feel okay?" The teacher went to Kai's desk and rubbed her head. Kai mumbled something as she sat up. Jacob watched closley and tightly, ready do pounce or snap at him. The Liturature teacher Mr. Harvey always was a bit too close to Kai.

"It's cold." Jacob stated tense. Mr. Harvey's eyes turned to him before flickering back to Kai. "Aw, poor thing." He cooed. Kai was already asleep again, so she didn't hear the strange tone he used. The class's laughing was quickly ceased when the La Push bpys passed out glares all around. Suddenly Kai sat up with her hand over her mouth. Harvey's eyes widened.

* * *

"Sorry that I threw up on you Mr. Harvey." Kai mumbled. The teacher chuckled warmly. "Take my word Kai, I had worse happen to me." Harvey winked at her. Jacob came to her side and smiled down at her. "I'll take you home." Jacob stated as he began to bundle Kai up in school blanket and her jackets plus one of his.

Kai waddled out to his car and snuggled into herself when settled. Jacob began to whistle as he drove out of the school driveway.

"Jacob?" Kai turned to him.

"Hmm?" Jacob ceased his whistling. Kai squirmed a bit before sighing. "Maybe...Later....Woods?" Kai asked. She winced when Jacob frowned. "Please Jacob? I really want to see--

Kai cut herself off. Jacob watched her from the corner of his eye. "See what?" Jacob asked. Kai bit her lip. "I really....wanted to see the woods when it snows. Having you all furry will keep me warm, you do give free rides right?" Kai saw him smirk, a bit bitterly, but it was still a smirk. "I promise I won't, end up coughing my kidney or something." Kai pleaded. Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Okay, But here are the rules!" Jacob drowned out her child-like groaning.

"Listen! You will wear warm clothes: Gloves, scarf and even a hat. We will leave when I say so, no negotiation. I want no lip from you, is that clear?" Jacob asked. He heard Kai give a grumble and smiled. "I only do that because I care!" Jacob statted shrilly.

Kai bursted out in laughter before developing into coughs. Jacob smiled apologetically, "Sorry." Jacob saw her wave him off.

"I agree to you're conditions." Kai sighed. "What are we going to tell Artem?" Jacob asked as he pulled up in front of her house. Kai shrugged. "I don't know if it's the cold, but I am thinking that we shouldn't tell him at all." Kai whispered. Jacob's eyes widened. He was all for helping her sneak out, but Artem was kinda scary. Fathers were scary all together when they're daughters are in danger.

"Sneak out?" Jacob saw Artem's head in the window looking out in confusion. Jacob noted the gleam of the large kitchen knife in the man's hand and quickly began to help Kai out the car.

"My bedtime is--

"Bedtime?" Jacob cut her off.

"Shut up."

**. : Later : .**

Jacob saw a small figure swinging on the park's swing-set while looking up at the falling snow. Jacob wondered in the back of his head why has it start snowing so soon, but it was all erased when he saw how her skin glowed in the park-light yards away. Jacob still couldn't fathem why someone would tell Kai she wasn't beautiful. Kai stood when she saw him and swayed only a bit. That was because of the layers of cloth that she had put on in a hurry.

"Glad you could make it." Jacob said silently. When Kai looked at him in confusion, he shrugged a bit in response. "I always wanted to say that."

Kai rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go." Kai followed Jacob back to his car and watched as the flurry of trees went by. Kai held onto her camera, why was she so excited? Was it because she'll be able to see Jacob as a wolf again? Or...something else.

_'Because you'll be alone with him' _

Kai chewed on the inside of her cheek. That voice has really been grating her nerves lately, bringing up things that she clearly didn't want to think about. She looked over at him and looked away quickly with a blush. Jacob wasn't smiling for once, but she could tell he wasn't upset. He was just thinking.

And his thinking face was....nice to look at?

_'Ugh, I sound like an old pick-up artist.'_ Kai thought to herself. Soon they were at the mouth of the woods, Kai turned around quickly when Jacob began to strip. After a few minutes, she felt a cold _something _on her shoulder and she saw it was his nose. Kai turned and placed her hands on her muzzle of the wolf now in front of her. Something was nagging at her to try something.

"Hold still." She ordered before she tried to wrap her arms around the next. She pouted when she wasn't even close to hug his neck. "Big bad wolf." Kai felt him huff agaisnt her stomach. "Okay, here we go." Kai grunted as she tired to climb onto his back. Jacob helped her along by lying down and wiggling a bit. Kai pulled his clothes up with her, glad that Jacob folded his boxers in his pants.

"Okay, ready." Kai was greatful that Jacob took up a trot, it was quick but easy on her. Kai buried her face in the warm fur and couldn't help but go into a light daze, he smelled the woods. Her mind went wild with certain plays. Jacob running threw the woods as a human, hair spilling behing him like a wild cape. A blur agaisnt the trees, yet so clear in her mind. Like she was watching it now. A small gasp broke from her lips when Jacob stopped.

"...So Beautiful." Kai whispered. It was like something from that fairy book her mother read to her. Kai slipped off of Jacob and went into the middle of the clearing. A small pond was at least a yard in front of them. Wild flowers were iced over and gleamed from the moon's light, but wasn't defaced of they're beauty. Kai began to take a picture of everything, even the falling snow. When she walked to the frozen pond, memories took over her mind.

_"Mama, how come the snow's so pretty?" Kai asked her mother. Liri chuckled as she continued to comb her daughter's long, black ebony hair. _

_"You don't know sweetie?" Her mother asked mocking surprised. The child tilted her head. "Know what Mama?" Kai turned to look at her mother. Liri chuckled again and picked up her baby. They went over to the window. "Well, you know, all pretty places has faries to take care of it." Her mother whispered. Kai gasped and her eyes twinkled._

_"Faries? Really?!" Kai pressed her plump face into the window. "Of course. They have fairies for all of the seasons. Autumn fairies, Spring fairies, Summer fairies, and Winter fairies." Liri listed off to her daughter who looked out the window dreamily. "They also have specail Fairies." Liri whispered softly._

_Kai's eyes began to slide close._

_"Can you see them?" Kai asked. Liri laied her daughter down and tucked her in. She slipped a disposible camera under Kai's pillow. "I am not sure. My mother said she saw one, when I was born." Liri kissed her daughter's forehead again. "Maybe when you're older....you'll see one." Liri saw a sleepy smile come onto her daughter's face as she fell asleep._

Kai felt a hand onher cheek and her eyes flew open. She saw Jacob's worried face and placed a hand on her cheek. She was crying.

"I am fine." Kai said silently turning away from him and to the pond. They sat in silence taking in the site and sounds around them, before Kai broke the silence. "How did you find this place?" She asked softly. Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "I was running one day, and I stepped into the pond. No one knows about it but the pack, but they never come here because everyone has a spot around here somewhere." Jacob waved a hand to guesture towards the setting around them.

"You're the only one who knows about it." Jacob said silently. Kai detected something else in the tone and she worried her bottom lip yet again. "Thank you...for showing me. It's beautiful." Kai slipped her hand into the larger one, noting how bigger it was than her own.

"It reminds me of the stories my Mom told me. That's why I was crying." Kai chuckled weakly. Jacob turned to her and listened intently, Kai was letting him in somewhere he was sure no one else was alowed to go besides her father. Kai smiled weakly. "When I first came to Forks, I thought I would have a normal, dull life. Not many friends, no adventures or activities. Just me and my Dad living in peace. At first I was a little heistent to leave where my mother...rested, but I knew that I couldn't keep running away from things." Kai's grip on his hand lossened.

Jacob repressed a sigh, that was it. Kai must have said all she wanted, but it was a wonderful start.

"Then, I met someone."

Jacob perked up and saw Kai was looking intently at a frozen fern. "Someone...who was hard to understand, yet, easy to get along with. Someone who gave me something better to do than read a book a read three times." Kai laughed a bit more breathily. As she turned to Jacob. "And that's you Jacob!" Kai laughed. Jacob smiled back down at her, Kai was more free during the night.

_'It's great she's warming up--_

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something brush agasint his lips. They both froze as they looked at each other, Kai slightly panicked and Jacob...Very surprised. Kai blushed and looked away as she put her fingertips to her lips.

"I wanted...to know how it would feels." Kai whispered. Jacob beamed hard making Kai smile shyly and hide her face. "Take me home. It's late and I am sleepy." Kai mumbled. She yelped when he picked her up bridal style and began to walk the path back to the car. Kai smiled sleepily and clutched onto his shirt. Her eyes were drawn to a small flicker from behind the fern she was once looking at. It was pure white like the snow around it, but even brighter. When she tried to get a closer look, it was gone.

"You see something?" Jacob asked looking down at her. Kai shook her head. "It was nothing." She lied smiling still.

_'That was no fire-fly.'_

* * *

**Review pwease? --puppy dogs eyes--**

**I took a long time to update!**

**still looking for poems!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW**


	9. Closer to you

**Chap:8**

**You'll Be Safe**

**Disclaimer: no own anything but the Oc's and the plot.**

**Warning: Language, JacobXOc, Bella-bashing, and I think that's it.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!**

**Happy Reading!!!!!**

* * *

_Kai eyed the tons of colorful boxes in front of her, then eyed her beaming friends. "Cookies?" Kai asked Milan who smiled bigger._

_"Yep! We have Chocolate-cookies, Sugar-cookies, Oatmeal-cookies, Oatmeal and rasien cookies--_

_"Wait, wait, wait...Why are you selling cookies?" Kai was almost afraid to hear the reason. China and Milan looked to each other before shrugging. "We don't know. Last night I really wanted cookies, so China had an idea about selling cookies today! And guess what people are going to help us!" Milan's eyes sparkled. Kai groaned knowing they're plan._

_"I really can't help--_

_"Yes you can!" China insisted cracking her knuckles. Kai raised a brow. "....Nothing?" China asked smiling nervously. Kai shook her head. _

_"Nothing at all."_

"And that's what happened." Kai informed Jacob who laughed. Kai pouted a bit threw her blush, since that fateful even two nights ago, Kai's been a little more relaxed around Jacob. Joking, hitting him when he said something silly, scolding him if the play-beating he gave Seth was to rough. Jacob liked it, it was like having a little Emily all to himself. Of course, Kai wasn't like Emily in any way. Kai had her own personality of course, but he could see why Sam was so possesive of Emily when they went out.

"So that's why you made me and the others buy cookies?" Jacob asked munching on one then. They were pretty good, and they were a amazing price. Kai nodded a bit before snatching a chocolate cookie away from him. Jacob cried out something but smiled when she resembled a toddler, her legs kicking back and forth while she nibbled on the stolen treat. They were in his garage working on her dad's car. Artem trusted him with his other 'Baby' so it was all good. Kai decided to keep him company while she typed something on her latptop.

Now was a lunch break and Kai brought over some cookies for him to eat....at a price of twenty-five cent a box.

"You litle hustler!" jacob suddenly cried going back under the hood of the car. Kai tilted her head. "I am not!" She cried innocently. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. "You are too! You know I couldn't resist you're puppy look!" Jacob stated. He saw Kai laugh a bit before turning back to her computer. His nosey side got the better of him. "What you looking up?" He asked patting around for a screwdriver.

Kai bit her lip to keep in her laughs. "I wanted to see if Milan's and China's store had any type of animal sweaters." Kai heard Jacob bark a laugh in response. "I don't think that Mio and Chio would like that." Jacob called sing-song. Kai smirked.

"Who said it was for them?"

Jacob froze and narrowed his eyes again. "_So_ not funny."

But it was funny how Kai's nose wrinkled as she laughed in delight. Then a thought came to him. "Have you heard about that dance the school is having?" Jacob asked softly. Kai nodded with a soft sighed. "Yeah, that Victorian-age thingy?" Kai heard him murmur a yes. Kai repressed a smile, She knew what he was trying to do. "I would go if I had someone to go with, plus, I am not good with picking out dresses, or heels....or dancing." Kai peeked up at him threw her lashes and saw he was mouthing something to the wrench in his hand. She quickly looked away when she saw him look up at her.

"I-I'll take you--if you want! A-and I am sure the Cullen girls will help...with the dress I mean! So would Milan and China I am sure." Jacob coughed a bit.

"I can't dance." Kai reminded. Jacob shrugged. "I am no tango instucter mself, so we'll be alright." Jacob closed the hood on the car and leaned agaisnt it looking to Kai. Kai smiled a bit more. "We have to find masks." Kai warned moving the computer to the table next to her. Jacob snorted. "Please, I can snif anything out." He joked.

Kai laughed. "Fine then, but you have to ask me officaly." Kai called. Jacob rolled his eyes playfully and went over to her, he sat on his knees so he was to her stomach. "Kai, will you go to the dance with me?" Jacob asked lowly. Kai blushed a bit and nodded. "Yes, Jacob I'll go to the dance with you." Kai felt Jacob lay his head onto her lap and she smiled softly.

Jacob loved the way Kai smelled, she smelled like all the good things in his life. The La Push woods, they're snowy pond, all the cars in the world, Emily's muffins. He was drawn from his thoughts when a question began to burn in his throat.

"Do you think you could love me?" Jacob felt the hands still on his head before they began to run threw his hair again. Kai worried her bottom lip again. She really didn't know, the cowardly sighed of her curled in the corner and shook her head quickly while the loney sighed of her screamed a 'yes' to the heavens. Kai took a breath.

"Will you be patient with me?" Kai whispered.

Jacob nodded quickly. "I'll wait forever." Jacob winced at the cheesy line, but it was true. He would wait forever for Kai to love him. Kai smiled shyly at the worn out line. She could tell it had heart though.

"Then, I think I could." Kai boldly whispered. Jacob hugged her around her waist and nuzzled her stomach a bit making her giggle. Kai tried to push him away but he held on.

"Quit it! You're t-tickling me!" Kai squealed a bit when feather-like fingers came around her sides and under her arms. Kai still couldn't understand how Jacob managed to slip his hands under her large hoodie without her knowing until it was too late.

Soon, they were rolling around on the floor trying to tickle the other, Jacob wasn't ticklish though. Yet, it was nice that Kai actually _wanted_ to roll around with him. After all of the fun, they laid on the floor all popped out. Well, Kai was pooped out.

"Let's get something to eat." Jacob suggested. Kai nodded and felt him pick her up easily. Billy was out on a visit to Charlie and Bella, so the house was empty. Jacob lead Kai up to his room, ordered her to stay there and went back down stairs to find something to eat. Kai meanwhile, looked around the surprisingly neat room. Car posters and pictures hung on the blue walls, and certian car's parts littered the floor in a few places. The bed was large for her, but was probably too small for Jacob. She laid back and rolled around experimentaly.

It smelled heavily like it's occupant. Kai sighed in content and looked out the window across the room, it stopped snowing a few hours ago. Why was it snowing so early anyway, leaves should be everywhere, not snow. Kai rolled over so she was curled around a pillow. Snow was nice any way. Kai liked the cold, if she didn't get sick so easily, she would be out there right now bouncing around.

"I heated up some pizza." Jacob smiled warmly down at Kai who quickly got up and swung her legs onto the other side of the bed. He set the pizza down on the bed and slide her plate to her. Kai blushed under his gaze as she began to eat, Jacob's stare always made her blush. It was like nothing else was in the room when he stared at her. They ate in silence until Jacob decided to switch on his radio. It chattered nothing of sense before he switched to a station. After a while they were done eating and Jacob threw away the paper plates.

Kai squeaked when Jacob drew her into his chest and held her close. Kai squirmed a bit before she accepted her fate. Jacob must have been pleased with her submission because he lightly nuzzled her hair. Kai whined a bit before turning so her cheek was agaisnt his shoulder. "You cuddle?" Kai asked.

Jacob laughed a bit. "Yep, 'Jacob Black, for all you're cuddling needs.'" Jacob adopted a commercail tone and wiggled his eye brows with a broad smile. Kai couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past her lips. Jacob pulled her closer. "But you're perfect for cuddling! 'Kai Crossay, limited addition, perfect for our 'Jacob Black' to cuddle with! His content is garented or you're money back!'" Jacob caled out. Kai blushed softly. "Limited addition?" Kai questioned. Jacob nodded, "Of course, only one out there. And I am not sharing." Jacob drew closer to prove his point.

"Jacob Black you're charming." Kai stated dyly. They sat there listening to the music playing on the radio and would ask each other random questions. Jacob learned a whole bunch of things about Kai, she went to sleep wearing knee highs, she was wearing her best pair--Black and white stripes. Jacob of course made fun of her a bit, but nothing to serious. Kai learned a lot more about Jacob.

Jacob looked back down at Kai and saw she was curled up to him, Kai long ago wrestled off her boots revealing her famous socks. Jacob couldn't help but to chuckle at how small her feet were compared to Leah's. Of course Leah was small compared to him, but she still was taller than most normal girls. Excusing that, Kai just looked too tiny to be sucked into the world of Vampires and Werewolfs, but he couldn't bear without her. Sure it seemed a bit stalker like, but it was as true as her eyes were deep and brown. Jacob brought her closer by instinct and smiled bitterly.

He wasn't letting go, so he could hold tighter.

**. : Later : .**

Kai heard muffled laughter and she tired to bolt up, but something pulled her back down. Kai whined unhappily and pushed at the arms that held her firmly as a lion would with her cub. She rolled her eyes in the darkness when she realized he was snoring deeply.

"Jacob....Jacob?...Jacob!" She slapped at his shoulder making him groan and draw her closer. "Mmm...few more minutes." Jacob pleaded. Kai's eyes softened a bit as she flicked his nose. "Jacob, wake up? Please?" Kai heard him groan before he sat up with her. "I am up....never wanted to be though." Jacob grumbled. Then he heard the soft conversation and laughter downstairs and rose a brow. They sounded familar.

"Dad must have company." Jacob yawned a bit and stretched. Kai followed him meekly out of the room and down the stairs, what surprised her was that there was a man there with Bella. She resembled him greatly, so she must have been related to him. She saw Billy smile warmly at her and couldn't help but to smile back, Jacob had certain points in his apperance that leaned towards his father. Like the long silky hair, the deep eyes, and even the smile clicked something.

"Have a nice nap kids?" Charlie laughed. Kai blushed while Jacob just smiled and nodded. He pulled out a chair for her and took the other one next to Bella, they sat out in the conversation, mostly Kai was involved because of Billy's questions. Kai anwsered them quickly and the best she could.

"You two make a good couple." Charlie patted Jacob on the back who smiled impishly at Kai. Billy agreed. "I am taking her to that dance the school having." Jacob suddenly stated. Kai glared knifes at him making him smile nervously. Her glare softened when she realized his tone, he was bragging about it. She saw Bella twitch in the corner of her eye.

"I was going to ask you. Edward doesn't like going to dances." Bella laughed. No one laughed with her but her father, and even he gave a weak chuckle. Kai tilted her head to the side.

"The way Edward treats you, I though he would go." Kai noticed how Bella's eyes turned hard. Kai glared right back, a sudden possesive side of her wanted that girl away from Jacob. It's clear she wants to use Jacob as an object--like some purse. Kai _wasn't_ going to let that happen. Jacob saw the hardened stares and coughed to break the silence, the men here in Forks knew not to directly disrupt two glaring woman. "You hungry Kai?" Jacob took a chance. Kai snapped out of her wintery mood and nodded a bit.

"Let's go over my place, I am sure I'll have enough to feed you." Kai laughed. Billy saw the soft look in Jacob's eyes and felt happiness swell in his chest. His little boy finally found someone that made him happy. Kai was a nice girl too, polite, a bit quiet but Jacob made up for his loudness. He watched as jacob smoothed down Kai's head before ruffling it. Kai pouted in response and made him lean down so she could ruffle his hair.

"why don't you go along Bella?" Charlie asked. Bella looked to the others and shrugged. "Why not." Bella smirked at Kai. Kai returned the sickly sweet smile back.

It was on.

**

* * *

**

Kai gasped as she jerked from her sleep. She flicked on her lamp and looked around wildly, only to be met with the annoyed stares of Chio and Mio. When her breathing clamed, she turned it back off. She could have sworn someone touched her cheek, the hand was oddly familar, but was weird all the same. Kai's eyes looked over to her clock and saw that it was 1:00. She slipped out from her bed and padded to her bathroom, she splashed her cheeks with water and dried them quickly.

"It must have been Chio's tail. Or something like that." Kai mumbled to herself. Kai froze when she felt something off to the far corner of the room. A little one of her quirks, she could feel when someone walked pass her, it was unexplainable. It was like a walking heated-bottle.

She thought nothing of it.

"This is getting weird." She mumbled to herself. Kai remembered Jacob's words when he dropped her off. 'Call me anytime.' Kai snatched her phone off the table and curled up with her covers under her chin. Jacob's number popped up on 'Recent Calls' and she pressed the pretty green button for it. It rang a few times before a husky voice anwsered.

_'Hello?'_

"Jake? W-were you sleeping?" Kai slapped her forehead. Stupid question. She heard a breathy chuckle on the other end, he must have heard her self punishment.

_'Dozing. Everything okay?' _He asked. Kai sensed he was becoming more alert. There was some rustling and a soft sigh. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just...couldn't sleep." Kai lied. Trusth was she was afriad of what might have been in her room. Though she tired to slap some courage into her body, it was a little hard to do when all types of things happened to her in her stay at Forks.

_'Are you sure. I can sneak over if you want.' _He offered. Kai rolled her eyes but smiled. "No Jacob. It's fine. I-I wanted to hear a nice voice." Kai winced at her words but didn't move to take them back, it was true after all. Hearing the sleep drunk Jacob made her at ease. Another chuckle rang into her ears and her eyes closed in peace.

_'It's nice to hear you're voice too....I was dreaming about you.' _Jacob murmured. Kai laughed a bit. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about. It was weird though, it was like someone was in my room." Kai heard an burst of rustling and became alarmed.

"Jacob--

_'You said you thought you saw someone in you're room?'_ Jacob repeated. Kai stuttered for her words, "Y-yeah? I-It's nothing! I am fine, it just shook me up--

_'I am coming over, leave you're window open.'_

Kai looked at her phone bewildered. Kai looked down at her pajamas and quickly changed to baggy jogging pants and a large T-shirt. Kai waited with the light on and held her pillow to her chest worriedly. What made Jacob want to sneak threw the window at 1:00 at night? He sounded a bit stressed, even a bit angry.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Kai saw Jacob was perched lazily on her window. She hurried and unlocked it and allowed him to fall onto the floor. "If you're so sleepy, why did you come?" Kai asked. Jacob mumbled something into her carpet and she sighed as she drapped a nearby blanket over him.

"Billy told me that Artem will be at work tomorrow, so you can stay, but keep an ear out." Kai informed. Jacob nodded and felt a pillow being placed by his head. He turned his head to the side and watched as Kai slipped under her covers and flick off her lamp. The room was silent for a few minutes, and during those minutes he felt Mio curl up agaisnt his side.

"Why are you...alwasy so worried about me?" Kai whispered. Jacob shifted so he was laying on his back. He jumped when he saw Kai was staring down at him with some kind of emotion he hadn't seen before.

"I admit I am protective of you. I don't want _anything _to happen to you, even if it's something as small as a paper cut." Jacob admitted. He spotted a hand reaching out to stroke his hair. The touch was gentle and almost heistent.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jacob asked. Kai shook her head and pulled the blanket to his chin as prove of her anwser. "I just feel that sometimes I intrude on you're life." Kai laughed softly. Jacob carrassed her cheek.

"Never. I just want you to be safe, ever since...." Jacob didn't continue. Kai knew he was talking about those vampires that attacked her in the woods. Kai smiled not knowing if he could see it. "Ever since then, I've been as safe as someone would if you wrapped them up in bubble wrap. Thanks to my friends and you." Kai murmured.

Jacob smiled threw the dark.

"Yeah...and me." Jacob drew his hand back when he heard her yawn. "Time for turn in." He rolled over. "Wait, I have a question. Does you're dad know about the whole sneaking out and stuff?" Kai asked in a hurry. She heard Jacob chuckle softly.

"Yeah, he know's how it is between a Wolf and they're imprentee. He tust me that I won't let things get frisky" Jacob chuckled. Kai threw a stuffed animal at him and huffed.

"You won't be frisky if you're sleeping outside, will you?" Kai heard Jacob whine something into her pillow.

"That's what I thought." Kai fell asleep with a winning smirk on her face.

Jacob fell asleep with his nose nestled deeply in the pillow, also with a winning smirk on his face.

Sounds like everyone wins.

* * *

**SO? you guys like!? I went to go see 'Twilight!' it was a wonderful movie!**

**go see it! and review if you have already!!**

**or....**

**review for me!!**


	10. Preparation

****

Chap:9

**You'll Be Safe**

**Disclaimer: no own anything but the Oc's and the plot. **

**Warning: Language, JacobXOc, Bella-bashing, and I think that's it.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!**

**Happy Reading!!!!!**

* * *

Spending the morning with Jacob wasn't as nerve-wracking as Kai thought it would be. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful sight when she woke up, yet all Jacob did was hug her good morning and asked if he could use her bathroom.

Today, She planed to go to Port Angeles with the Cullen girls--and Bella-- to pick out a dress for the dance and a little time without boys. Kai didn't know what made her say yes, was it Alice's beaming smile? Or the desire to look as best as she could for Jacob? Kai shook her head and turned back to the breakfast she was making, when she asked what he wanted Jacob meekly requested ceral over the eggs she was thinking about fixing.

When Jacob finally came back down stairs, he saw Kai was just setting two bowls of ceral on the table.

"Morning." Kai called. Jacob smiled in response as he sat down. They ate in silence, Jacob with the occasional slup and apology and Kai's giggle in response. After a secret agreement, they began to try and finish before the other. Jacob won of course.

"Are you going to go out with the guys to pick out a suit?" Kai asked. Jacob shrugged a bit, "Don't know. Going around with the Cullen's isn't that...easy." Jacob sighed softly. Kai tilted her head to the side in question. "I don't get it. Aren't you guys, uh, friends or something?" Kai asked. Jacob shrugged a bit. "It's like a love-hate relationship. I am okay with most of them, it's just that I have little arguments with Edward." Jacob shrugged again. Kai frowned softly. "But with all of those adventures you had with them, I thought you were like family in a way." Kai stated in confusion. She dumped the dishes in the sink and rinsed them quickly.

"It's the way it is, I am afriad." Jacob responded.

Kai shrugged. "Well, you're going to pick out a suit. If I am going to suffer, you are too." Kai smirked. Jacob pouted.

"Fine then! What time are you heading out?" Jacob asked moving next to her. He leaned agaisnt the counter and stared down at her in amusment. Kai looked at the clock. "Well, we agreeded that we'll go out a couple of hours after noon." Kai murmured. Jacob nodded. Then Kai snapped her fingers, a habit when she had a sudden idea. "Invite the La Push boys! I am sure Seth won't mind!" Kai saw Jacob nod a bit at the idea.

"That'll work. Smart cookie!" Jacob bumped her. Kai smiled and bumped him back, "Thank you! For that, you get a free box of cookies of you're choice." Kai declared. Jacob cheered before looking around. "Where are they?" He asked. "The second shelf." Kai pointed.

Jacob whistled as he fished out a box of Chocolate chip cookies and began to feast. Kai shook her head at him, he reminded her of a kid sometimes. When the phone rang she checked the idea first. _'Unknown?' _Kai thought to herself. They never got that many Unknown calls, but then again, it wasn't impossible.

"Hello?" she put the phone to her ear.

_'Kai Crossay?'_

"Yes, this is she." Kai responded. Jacob jumped when he heard a clattering and turned to Kai. Kai was frozen on the spot, Jacob picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked trying to snap Kai out of her trance. _'Bring Kai with you Jacob, Artem's okay. He was in an accident._

Jacob grunted, it was Carlisle. When they both hung up, Jacob left Kai in her state and ran up to her room. He whipped around and grabbed his jacket along with Kai's phone. He raced back down stairs and swipped Kai's jacket off the hook by the door. He was out the house and in the car.

"He's okay Kai." Jacob grabbed her motionless hand and saw she was looking out the window. Jacob's hand tightened around her own. "He'll be fine." He murmred.

**. : Hospital : .**

Jacob glared at the people who stared at Kai curiously. So what she only had her pajama's on! Kai, on the other hand was still dazed. Her father promised to be careful! It was a car accident, a truck hit his car, from behind thankfully. If it was from the side or front, he could have been injured worse than he was now. Kai's mind was in a haze, what would have happened if that truck _had_ his her father's car from the front? Will he still be there? Kai shook her head lightly--a twitch to Jacob-- to get the thoughts out of her head.

Her father was strong! she should be thankful that it didn't kill him!

"Kai Crossay?" A nurse called somewhat dully. Kai jumped up and drug Jacob with her as she followed the nurse to a elevator. After much walking they arrived at the room, Jacob felt Kai grip his hand as she cautiously went in. Jacob saw Artem had reading glasses on while he was typing on his laptop. Kai shot out of his grip and hugged him tightly. Artem smiled warmly down at her, though his face his covered partly with bandages.

"Have you been crying?" Artem tilted her head up with a single finger. Kai nodded a bit and wipped at her tears. Jacob hadn't even noticed the tears that made they're way silently down the round cheeks he loved to touch. Jacob bit his lip when he felt himself take a step to her.

_'it's not you're time now! It's a daughter and father moment!' _Jacob scolded himslef. Kai nuzzled her father's palm gently and clutched the seats under her hands. Her father was alive and well, nothing bad happened to him. His friend's always did say he had the best luck of them all. She never believed it as much as she believed it now.

"Hey Jacob, glad you could make it." Artem waved him over. Kai dried her tears when Dr. Cullen came in. "You're fine Mr. Crossay, you just have to take it easy for a little while. Not moved much, Bed-ridden for a while." Carlisle winked at Kai secretly and turned back to her father. Kai sighed in relief knowing that her father was in safe hands.

"Jacob, take Kai to the cafeteria and get her something to eat." Artem requested. Jacob nodded and drug Kai away. Kai followed after Jacob silently, her hand was held warmly in his own. Jacob whistled softly as he lead the way to the cafeteria. "You know, you're adorible when you walk around in you're pajamas." Jacob stated. Kai snorted.

"I bet I look like a four-year old." Kai mumbled. She opened her mouth to say more, but she heard the soft clicking of heels. A smile came onto her face, only one person she knew could be that quiet with heels and still keep pace. "Alice, stop being sneaky." Kai turned and saw the pixie-like Cullen behind her. Along with her was Jasper who stood a bit too stiffly, even for him.

"Hey Jazz!" Kai knew the poor guy must have been in shambles. They were in a hospital, many people were feeling many things. Kai recieved a nod in response. Alice beamed at her friend as she glided to her. "I am glad you're Dad is okay Kai." Alice hugged her. Kai smiled again. "It's fine Alice, I am glad _your _Dad was here." Kai chuckled.

Jacob saw Jasper move to hug Kai but decided agasint it. Kai must have noticed because she gave the other a big, comforting hug. Jasper lightly rubbed her back in response, strangely the hug brought a light peace of mind. He would have to look into that.

They decided to walk all together to the cafe. Jacob filled up his plate while Kai browsed around chatting with Alice, about the dance's details of course. Jasper followed him around since he seemed to be a little resltess.

"She's happy when she's with you." Jasper softly looking over to his mate and Kai. Alice said something that made Kai burst into giggles, a soft smile came onto his lips. Jacob looked over and saw Kai was covering her face in embarassment as Alice twirled around. He watched amazed as Kai soon joined in and twirled around, not as graceful as Alice, but it was fluid.

"I am glad." was all Jacob said as he placed another piece of pizza on his plate. He seemed to be eating that a lot. Jacob sat at a table and waited for the girls to come back over. WHne they did, Kai plopped in her seat and played around with her salad. Jasper and Alice both picked out a juice bottle. Jacob could tell they were in love, the way Jasper allowed Alice to play in his hair seemed something only _they_ could pull off as a love-show.

"I am kidnapping you now, just so you know. We'll need as much time as we can get to pick you out a perfect dress!" Alice chirped. Kai paled a bit. "We're going _shopping_-shopping?" She gulped. Kai never liked shopping that much, she got what she needed and got out of there. Maybe spend a few hours at the book store...yes hours. You needed more than a few minutes to pick out what you want to buy and read. Alice nodded. "Of course, the other girls already picked out what they wanted for a dress--

"So you set me up?" Kai asked dryly raising a brow. Alice nodded. "Yep, that sounds about right." Alice confirmed. "And I take it that Milan and China knew about this?" Kai asked raising her other brow. Alice smiled again, "Yep!"

Kai shook her head.

"I am doomed."

**. : Later : .**

"Can I sit down?" Kai asked. Alice nodded not taking her eyes away from the large, puffy dress. Kai sighed as she settled the skirts she already had on. Alice was very persistent about the whole theme thing. Kai was whisked away to about fifteen stores in the last three hours. China sat next to her and patted her back in pity.

"It's always hard on minors." She stated playing with her one of her braids. Milan was chatting with Alice about what color would play well with her skin tone. China laid her cheek in her hand. "Milan was like this since she could walk. So I am used to it." China yawned dully. Kai cracked her neck.

"Lucky." Kai groaned.

"Kai! C'mere and try this on!" Alice grabbed her hand and threw her into the dressing room. Kai sighed heavily and began to dress up. "You'll love it when we're done! I think this one is just right for you!" Milan cried. Kai rolled her eyes. "That's what you said about the last ten dresses." She called back. Kai heard the tinkling laugh of Alice, "Don't worry, I bet this one is just right!" Alice called.

Kai stumbled out in the latest dress, she actually liked this one. It made her feel....pretty.

Alice and the other girls gave a simotaneously thumbs up.

Kai gave a mock curtsy in response before giggling.

* * *

Jacob hurried and set the tux into his closet, and laid back in his bed.

He was taking Kai to her first dance. Artem cought him before leaving and told him that fact, Kai never went to her old school's dances. Artem tried, tried, and tried, but Kai never wanted to go. So, Kai was going to her first dance....

With him....

Jacob felt a smile worm onto his face when he thought of that. Kai in a beautiful dresss, spinning around with him. A beaming smile making Jacob's seemed like a grin, soft exhales of air that showed her happiness. He snapped out of his trance and sighed again. He looked over to the clock and noted it was pretty late, that's what you get for being too picky. Jacob stripped down into his boxers and tank after switching of his lights, before slipping under his cold sheets he sent a text to Kai.

_'See...you...in...the...morning....beau...ti...ful.'_

He smiled when he clicked 'sent' and placed the phone on his nightstand. He flopped around a bit before finding the perfect spot, he sighed happily and buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

A finger traced down the glowing, bronze cheek of the slumbering girl.

Chio hissed violently at the figure while Mio growled brutelly. The stranger placed a finger over Kai's lips gently. "Shh...You'll wake the birdie." He whispered. He carassed her cheek lovingly. Chio looked over to Mio who huffed but stood on guard. The shadow chuckled softly as he locked his eyes on Kai's face.

"I don't like you....not noticing me, my presious bird. Spending all your time with that...that..._boy."_ He spat. When Kai's brown creased, and a trouble whimper escaped her lips. His eyebrow rose before he chuckled. "A nightmare? Of what I wonder." He smiled sweetly. His eyes widened when a chime came from the sleek phone on the nightstand and a few letters popped up on her screen.

"Jacob?!" He hissed. He read the sickly message quickly before dropping the phone to the ground.

His eyes sharpened as he growled. "Damn! You idiotic bird!" The man growled loudly. Mio and Chio leapted onto Kai's bed protectivley when his fist balled up, Mio's jaw snapped loudly as he bared his teeth, Chio's yellow eyes settled calmly with the shadow's. Promising certain pain if harm came to his master.

The stranger stiffened a bit before smirking. "You can't always protect her."

With that, the shadow flitted out the window and into the night. Kai sighed in relief when the familar furriness of her friends came back, she felt cold for some reason.

* * *

**Kinda shaky at the end i know! but please! review!!**

**review!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	11. Sleep over!

**Chap:9**

**You'll Be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. But the Oc's I do!**

**Warnings: JacobXOc, language, Bella-bashing, nothing else I suppose! Oh, it might get a little cracky and shakey in the middle and end XD**

**Happy reading my friends!!**

* * *

_Jacob watched carefully as Mr. Harvey set an example on how to dance at the party..._

_With Kai._

_Kai was minding her own buisness as she read her thicker-than-life book. Next thing they know, Kai was up being twirled around by . Jacob's hands tightened they're grip on the desk. Kai had light coloring in her cheeks as she was threw back and forth during the 'Lesson'. All the while, would stop to point out something, either how Kai's feet were postitioned, or either a point for the guys not to put they're hands to low on a girl's waist._

_"What if you want to kiss her?" A boy called out raising is hand. raised his hand. "Well then, that's something I rather not teach you." He mumbled. Whines and words of persuasion filled the room. Kai tried to seperate herself from the large teacher, but he had a firm grip on her hand and waist and kept her in the same spot._

_She didn't like that at all._

_"Well then, you'll tip the girl's head up." The teacher started. Kai's eyes widened in fear as she pulled more urgently. Jacob growled low in his throat. "Easy Jake...he's not going too--_

_Quil cut off in his sentence when he saw clutch Kai chin in his grip. Everything went silent as the teacher went closer._

_All at once, Kai felt herself being retched away from the teacher and looked up to see a fuming Jacob. Kai noticed the angry gleam in the teacher's eye and drew more into Jacob._

_Something about that stare made her unsettled._

Kai snapped out of her daze and shook her head. The early day event still wore on her mind, Harvey's attemped kiss, Jacob's fury.

"You okay?" Jacob asked from his kitchen. To calm him down, Kai agreed to spend the whole day with him. Now, he was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich for her. "I am okay." Kai called back. Jacob frowned a bit before he came in with a plate and a bottle of apple juice. It was one of Kai's favorites. she thanked him ad began to nibble a bit. Jacob lifted her feet from the couch and onto his lap and turned his attention to the show Kai was watching.

"A special on Wolves?" Jacob asked. The amusment in his tone showed greatly. Kai flushed a bit. "Yeah...I mean, I always liked wolves." Kai looked to him when he switched the Tv off. "What's wrong?" She questioned softly. Jacob played with her feet a little, today she was wearing purple knee-highs with white rings going up to her ankle.

"Well, instead of listning to a person who never _talked_ to a wolf, how about asking a _real_ wolf some questions?" Jacob asked smirking. Kai nodded, that did make sense. "Okay then, Since Vampires live forever...w-what about wolves?" Kai looked away. Jacob knew where this was going. She was worried about getting older while he stayed young. "We have delayed aging." Was all he said. Kai nodded in acceptance, her stomach dropped when she heard that.

"But was are able to grow older if we want too." Jacob murmured. Kai peeked threw the strands of hair that cupped around her face. Jacob was staring at her intently, with a smoldering look that only he could pull off. Kai felt him tuck her hair behind her ear gently and let his fingertips run across her cheek for only a second before he pulled back. A whole bunch of mental Kais tried to scramble up another question.

"U-uh, do a silver bullet really...hurts?" Kai asked softly. She heard him chuckle softly, "Nope, our wounds heal up. Quick too. And we don't howl at moons either, but when the pack spreds out, we do howl to communicate." Jacob explained. Kai nodded. She was dying to try something, but was still afraid.

"Hey Kai?" Jacob called. Alert brown eyes snapped to his, He loved that about her eyes. They always did tell him what she was thinking, but she had the ability to close off any emotion from her eyes. Kai rarley did that around him though, even if she did, Jacob _could_ pretty much guess what she was thinking. "Yeah?" Kai's response snapped him out of his thoughts and he smiled impishly.

"I am kinda cold over here, can we, uh, cuddle?" Jacob asked hesitently. He saw Kai smile a bit shyly and scooted over so that her back was to his chest and he had wrapped his arms around his middle. Kai felt his chin rest on top of her head and turned her gaze to they're intwertwined legs, her purple socks matched his all white socks. Jacob saw her head tilt to the side and he smiled as he wiggled his toes.

"Matching are we?" Jacob murmured. Kai nodded and rested a bit more agasint his chest.

"I have another question." Kai turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Why did you ask me to cuddle, when your always so hot?" Kai asked tapping his nose. Jaccob smiled impishly when his hold tightened on her. "Because your so cuddly!" He whined. Kai rolled her eyes but let him have his hold on her.

"Your such a wonder Jacob." Kai mumbled. Jacob snorted, "_Your_ the wonder Kai." Jacob returned. Kai shrugged. "You like that about me...right?" Kai asked. Jacob sensed a small tone of guilt. He nodded and smiled once again. "Of course! Surprises are better when you put bows on them!" Jacob shrugged. Kai chuckled.

"Your _so_ weird." Kai mumbled closing her eyes. Jacob didn't respond, he felt her relax more agaisnt him and he grinned a bit.

Kai had _no_ idea how weird he could be.

* * *

"How did I get suckered into a girl's day out again?" Kai asked Milan who smiled madly. "Because I am smart like that." Milan responded. Kai shook her head as she looked around, it was her, China and Kim--Jared's girlfriend Jacob told her. He was another wolf. Kim was good friends with China, so it was natural she came around for a sleep over too. Currently, they were all packed into China's car--which she and Lana 'borrowed' from her parents-- and was heading to the mall.

To do what you ask? Shop, shop, shop....and a little more shopping.

Kai sighed, her feet hurts already. Kai was a little sad that it stopped snowing, but it was still kinda cold out. So she wore a hoddie--that Jacob allowed her to take-- some jeans and her trusty sneakers. Jacob wanted to come, but Kai knew the girls wouldn't like it, so she had to make him stay with the guys. She snapped out of her daze when a gum wrapper hit her in the head. Kai smirked when she saw Milan hurried and turn around, she found the assult weapon and threw it back. Then she was aware of the small video camera in her hand.

"Hey! I am just trying to snap you out of your fantasy with Jacob!"

Kai's cheeks blazed as she stuck her tongue out. "Shut up!" was the smart reply. Kai jumped when China turned up the radio and began to sing wildy along with the lyrics. Soon, Milan screamed realizing what the song was. Then Kim was sucked in.

_[x2]  
I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day_

_I get one down in a second if you wait__[x2]  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name__[x4]  
All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

Kai saw the camera turn to her and she shook her head.

"C'mon!" Milan whined. Kai rolled before she began sing out the second verse.

_[x2]  
Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bongs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system_

_[x2]  
No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going hell just pumping that gas_

_[x4]  
All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_Milan was surprised at how_ Kai's voice was clear and blended along with the song. China honked the horn along with the bridge and Kim made a gun symbol with her fingers as she sung along with them all. Then they all banned together to sing the last part.

_M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business_

_Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go(1)_

Kai laughed along with the girls at the stares they got when they pulled into the parking lot. After China parked, they all filed out. Milan travled in front of them with the camera still on. "Who do you guys think did the best?" All fingers pointed to Kai who blushed.

"We should make up a group! Well, not a singing group or anything, we should make up names! Like Kim can be Miss. Kimmy, China can be Lady C., I can be...Lala..." Milan didn't contine. "China I can't think of one for Kai." Lana turned to the camera to her sister who looked to be in thought. Kim was thinking about something also.

"Kiki!"

Kai shrugged, it was nice. Kiki. Once they were in the Mall, they all dragged her to the first clothing store.

**. : Later : .**

Kai felt bad that Milan and China made her buy some stuff using _their_ money. Kim felt a little guilty too, but they were forced! Even if they were secretly rich, that didn't make the good girls feel better. So now had a whole bunch of bags that she struggled to carry, Kim was having similar trouble, but she had more shopping days under her belt than Kai did. Kai sighed softly when another bag slipped from her grasp. Currently she was in the bookstore, they decided to go and finish personal missions before going home.

"You need help?"

Kai turned around and saw it was Mr. Harvey! He was smiling warmly at her and he stared in amusment at her handful of bags. "You had a long day I take it?" He asked. Kai nodded and sighed to prove her point. "Girl's day out." Kai mumbled. Harvey chuckled.

"Let me buy you a treat." He insisted. Kai's eyes widened, "You don't have to do that Mr. Harvey--

"Roy." He cut in. Kai stopped in her sentence. "R-Roy?" Kai squeaked out. He chuckled softly at her expression, "My name. We're out of school, so it's Roy." He explained. Kai nodded slowly. "Roy, I couldn't. I-I should be getting back to the girls." Kai lied. Truth was, she just got here. But something told her to make a fast exit.

"I insist Kai." Harvey smiled. Kai smiled nervously back, maybe she _should_ have let Jacob tag along. "O-Okay then. But I want to, uh, browse around first." Kai waved lamley around the store. Harvey winked at her. "Of course, I'll wait outside." The he trotted away leaving Kai to swip the hair out of her face.

Kai mumbled 'Yes' and 'No' at the books she passed, though the old saying 'never judge a book by it's cover' was one of her favorite sayings, she knew what she wanted to read. Books popped out somehow, either by the color, the width, or it just lying there innocently.

Kai never understood her strange spidey-like sense, but she didn't mind having. She choose a total of three books and brought them all to the counter, when the man rung them up she began to dig around in her pocket. "Allow me."

Kai looked up and saw her teacher give the cashier the right amount and took the bag. "I am in the mood for ice-cream." Roy informed. Kai followed, yet hoping that someone, somewhere would come up and take her away from this situation.

**. : Jacob : .**

"C'mon Jake! It's only one night, you'll see her tomorrow." Jared patted his friend's back. Jacob didn't move his eyes from the setting sun, it was so late and Kai had yet to call him. All of the boys decided that he needed some air, so they went out to the beach. Jacob was sitting grumpily on the log while the others tossed a football back and forth.

"I know but..." Jacob didn't continue. If Jared could stand a night without Kim, he could too! but it was so hard. Paul came over and clapped his back roughly, but Jacob could make out the affection. "You have to give her some air Jacob. You two are always together, it's okay that she's warming up to you, but what about the rest of us? You have to share her like she has to share you." Paul stated surprisingly wise. Jacob nodded at the sensible reason.

"I guess. But I still wonder what she's doing." Jacob mmumbled softly. Paul shrugged. "Whatever girls her age does at a sleep over." Paul mumbled. They all went silent.

"What _do_ girls do at sleep overs?" Seth asked.

Everyone shrugged and Jacob groaned.

* * *

Kai slipped on her pajamas and flopped onto her fluffy comforter mat. Kim was setting hers up on the floor while China and Milan went to go pick up the 'Party' food.

"Hey Kimmy?" Kai called.

"Hm?" Kim heard the other's tone and she turned to her. "What's up Kiki?" Kim asked. Kai bit her lip a bit. "W-Well...I was wondering, were you confused when Jared imprinted on you?" Kai asked softly. A knowing smile came Kim's lips as she sat crossed-legged in front of Kai. "Yeah, a bit. Why? Jacob's sending mixed signals?" She joked. Kai laughed softly, "Actually no, it's the other way around. I-I try really hard, but I am..." Kai didn't continue.

"Afraid?" Kim asked softly. Kai nodded, she looked and saw her friend had an understanding look in her eyes. "I was too. I thought it was a joke at first, but he took baby steps. Then, here we are." Kim sighed dreamily. "Don't worry Kai, you'll get used to it. To me, you're in the first stage. I know you've been wondering what Jacob and the others are doing." Kim winked. Kai flushed a bit.

"But I want to tell him, that I am..._intrested_. I-I just don't know how." Kai admitted. Kim smiled warmley. "Well, do something that means a lot for you. Like, for expample, give him a big smile, or maybe hug him for no reason." Kim offerd. Kai nodded as she took in the information, she knew a way to show Jacob she cared. Kai gave Kim a shy smile as she gave the otehr a hug.

"Thanks." She mumbled somewhat awkward. The nervous feeling melted away when the hug was returned fully. "No problem, we wolf-chicks have to stick together." Kim winked. Kai returned the wink and both her and Kim giggled. All laughter was lost when China and Milan bursted in the room with bags of food.

"LET GET THIS THING STARTED RIGHT!!!" The sisters called out. Kim and Kai cheered while Rocky chattered over head.

**. : Outside : .**

"Jacob, this is goign too far! Admit it that that girl in there has a leash on you!" Paul hissed. Jacob hushed him loudly and peeked into the living room window. The whole gang--Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared--were currently stationed outside the girl's sleep over base. Jacob peeked in and saw all of the girls were laied out.

"She doesn't have a leash on me!" Jacob mumbled more to himself than the others. Jacob eased the window open so he could hear the girl's converstation.

"Okay....Kai, truth or dare?" Milan asked not looking up from her sister's hair. Kai thought for a minute.

"Truth." Kai smirked when she heard collective whines. "No fair, you always pick Truth!"China stated. Kai shrugged as she flipped to another page in the magazine. Milan huffed before she smirked.

"Is it true...that you hever had a dirty dream?" Milan asked slyly. Kai coughed on her coke. "W-What kinda od question is that?!" Kai cried out. Rockey swopped from his perch and onto her head, chattering softly.

"Anwser the question!" Kim shook her around. Kai sighed a bit, with cheeks on fire she took a deep breath. "W-Well...one." Kai mumbled. The girls squealed and scooted closer.

"Tell us about it!" China pleaded. Kai felt a little dizzy from all her blood rushing to her cheeks. "I-I rather not." Kai mumbled softly. Lana pouted. "Please? Nothing will get out of this room! We're all friends!" She pleaded harder. Kim nodded and Kai sighed in defeat.

"W-Well, it was before I moved here. You see, I had this imaginary friend--well boyfriend. He was from a book a read once--anyway!" Kai laughed weakly. "I-It wasn't to graphic or anything, h-he kissed me alot." Kai blushed softly.

Jacob growled low in his throat and his nails dug into the house's side. Even if the man wasn't real, he stole Kai's first kiss! Well, first dream-kiss.

"You okay Jake?" Quil whispered. Jacob nodded. "Yeah." Jacob mumbled before he tuned back in on the conversation.

"To tell you the truth, I was a bit afraid." Kai mumbled softly. Kim chuckled. "Do you even, you know, think about...._it_?" Kim asked. Kai hid her face in her pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" China threw a pillow at Kai, only to be scolded by Milan when she moved to much. "I thought it was truth or dare! I don't have to anwser that!" Kai cried. The other girls laughed.

"Well, we just wanted to know more about you Kai. Your to quiet! You spaceout, keep to yourself, a complete mystery!" China stated. Kai opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "See? You never say what you want too, your to nice sometimes." Milan picked up after her sister. Her deep eyes gave Kai comfort. She drew her knees her her chest and laid her chin down onto them.

"I can't help it sometimes." Kai mumbled.

Jacob bit his lip, he hated seeing that look on her face. It was one of guilt and sadness, she shouldn't feel like that. Kai tries. She tires to open up, she tires not to flinch away, she tries not to hide her smile so much. Kai _tries_ so hard.

"Let's change the subject to something....of more importance. What do you think about Jacob?" Kim asked slyly. The other girls gave high-pitched cooes as Kai's cheeks burned. Kai groaned softly.

"Jacob's....nice." Kai mumbled. Kim scooted closer, "How so?"Kim asked. Milan took a break from China's hair and joined the other girls in the circle, China flopped onto the floor and smirked up at Kai. "Come on, details!" She urged. Kai sighed.

"W-Well....he's patient with me." Kai stopped again. "Do you think he's cute?" China asked. Kai nodded her head. "Really cute." Kai mumbled.

"Aww!" Milan tackled/hugged her friend.

Jacob smirked in satisfaction, girls talked about useful things at sleep overs.

* * *

**(1)-M.I.A. paper planes--don't own but i love that song!**

**s****orry it took a long time to update!! and sorry if it's a little...off.**

**but review!**


	12. The Dance

**Chap:11**

**You'll Be Safe**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything but Oc's**

**Warning: language maybe nothing else.**

**I am going for the longest chapter I ever wrote! so please! review! so theres going to be _a lot_ of line breaks. LOL**

**Also, I am working on the next chapter for 'You can always run to me' and all of my other stories I wanted everyone to know I didn't forget about them!!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Kai yawned softly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was going to school with the girls, Jacob called her as soon as she got up asking did she need a ride. She remembered giving him a sleepy response and hanging up after saying 'Goodnight'

Kai wasn't much of a morning person. She wasn't grumpy or anything, Kai just didn't act like herself well until she began to collect her thoughts. Next to her Milan smiled a bit, "Still sleepy?" She asked. Kai grunted in response. Kim stretched and yawned before climbing into the car. The others followed and China slid into the driver's seat.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. China chuckled when she got collectives mumbles and one groan.

"Let's get our edumacation!" She cried.

Kai leaned her forehead agaisnt the window thinking about the dance that was later this day. Saying she was nervous was an understatement, she never went to that many parties. Most times artem would try amd force her to make friends that weren't random objects, mostly the sruffed animals that her mother gave to her whe she was younger.

Kai snapped out of her daze when she felt a bump on her forehead, she saw it was Milan who stared at her in question.

"You okay?" She asked softly. Kai shook her head a bit and offered a smile to help reassure her friend. "Yeah, thinking about the dance later on on." Kai responded. China smiled threw the mirror at her. "You'll be okay. We're all going to the dance so nothing will go wrong with that." China turned. Kim yawned again and smiled a bit at her. "I am sure that Jacob's as nervous as you are." She insisted.

**. :School : .**

Jacob saw a black Volvo pull into the parking lot and saw it was the girls. He quickly spotted Kai leaning agaisnt the window and couldn't help the small smile that wormed onto his face, the sleep over information made him feel better about is chance with her. Paul yawned a bit and elbowed his friend in the side. "If I fall asleep during class, don't wake me up." He grumbled. Jacob chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll make it up to you." He offered. Paul rolled his eyes and nudged off Embry who pouted and hung on Quil. Kai walked up to him with her head bpwed and a clear blush on her cheeks. "Morning." He called. Kai raised her head a bit but didn't look to him, "Good morning, you seem...chipper." She stated softly.

jacob shrugged and smiled a bit, he took a chance and placed a arm around her when he saw those boys who messed with Kai the other day, Kai didn't shy away like she usually did and pressed into him a bit. Was it a sign that she wanted him to know she cared? No, he couldn't rush it.

"How was the sleep over?" He asked. Kai shrugged a bit, "Yeah, we ate alot, we talked, told secrets. The usual girl things." Kai shrugged a bit. "You? How was the guy's day out? Crush any cans on your head or anything?" She joked. He chuckled a bit at her, flashes of them spying on the giggling girls made him a little guilty.

"...Something like that." He mumbled softly. He felt Kai shrug under his arm. They stopped at their lockers a bit and continued to their first hour. Kai noted the decorations and the flyers for the dance that seemed to close. Kai paused when she saw Mr. Harvey coming to her with a look of content. she couldn't help but to force a smile.

"Kai! Just the girl I was looking for." He stopped and nodded to jacob who jerked his head in response, ", I am sure your treating Kai as gently as you should." Something about his words seemed...envious? Jacob smirked a bit smugly. "Yup."

Kai stayed out of the masculine line of fire, not wanting to get coughjt in the middle. "Okay, what was it you wanted to talk about ?" She asked. Harvey's eyes flickered to hers. "Ah, yes, Well we need help to set up for the dance during last hour and I thought that maybe you could lend a hand. Of course, javob has an invitation to this as well." Harvey stated. Kai bit her lip, did she want to help? She didn't want to dissapoint.

"I-I'll call my dad and see if I can stay a bit late--a bit overprotective." Kai reasoned. Harvey nodded, "Wonderful! I'll see you in a few hours." Harvey looked to Jacob's arm one last time before he walked off.

"I really don't like him." Jacob murmured. Kai rolled her eyes and hoisted up her bag since Jacob wouldn't let her carry her boat load of books. "I know you don't like him Jake, but be nice. I am sure he's just watching out for me the same way you do." Kai patted his chest. Jacob looked in the direction and saw Harvey flirting with Kai's math teacher. Harvey met his eyes and he winked.

Jacob's jaw set as he followed Kai, He _really_ didn't like that man.

Kai met up with Edward and Bella, she smiled a bit. "You vhanged your mind Edward?" She asked. Edward rose a brow. "About what?" He asked. Bella looked between them. Kai tiled her head to the side as she sat down in her seat, Jacob set down the books on her desk. "About going to the dance, Bella said you didn't want to go." Kai noted the look of confusion on his face. Then something clicked.

_'Bella lied to him!' _Kai thought. Jacob resembled a pup because of the way he looked back and forth between them before bothering with something.

"I-I, uh, thought you didn't want to go." Bella twitched a bit. Edward rose another brow, "You said that _you_ didn't want to go." Edward murmured. His eyes flicked to Kai and Kai didn't look away. She didn't feel the need to like she usually did.

"I must have phrased it wrong--

"No, you said that Edward didn't want to go and you were going to ask Jacob to take you." Kai went on. The Cullen were in silence as Edward' eyes flickered over to Jacob's face. He saw a faint look of panic and guilt. "..." Edward sighed softly and ran his hand threw his messy--yet somehow stylish-- hair.

Bella knew that was a way for him to try and clear his thoughts, _or_ figure something out. Kai saw Edward lean over and whisper something into Bella's ear before standing. The other Cullens followed. Alice sent a confused look to Jasper who shrugged and intertwined their fingers. Bella sighed and returned to the assignment, dissapointment clear on her face.

Kai felt a bead of pride in her chest, she never knew she could be so distructive. _'That's what he get for trying to take away Jacob.' _She thought to herself in a grumble. Kai blinked.

What was going on with her? She sighed and fiddled with the strap of her camera in thought. The tension was cut off when Milan popped out of nowhere, and promptly made Quil fall from his chair.

"Hey Kai!" She glomped onto Kai. Kai yelped and rubbed her stomach which rammed into the edge of her desk. "Yes Milan?" She sighed. Milan pouted at her flat tone before beaming, showing her pearly white teeth. Kai gulped. That was a sign of certain doom.

"Well, since your one of the smartest people I know, nice, and a real bunny in personality, I want you to open a tutoring service!" Milan listed off. Kai rose a brow before shaking her head. "No thanks." Kai responded. Milan pouted, "What? Why not? Don't you want to gave some extra money or something? Please?" Milan widened her eyes and stuck out her lip a bit.

Kai wasn't moved one bit. "No, I am not good around strangers and you know that." Kai sighed rubbing her cheeks. Milan stammered for a response, "Well, I can pick up some others and they can do all of the work! Your the one with the smarts, that's all we need and BAM!" Milan slammed her fist on the desk making everyone jump. When the teacher's beady eyes roamed around the school, they all looked down at their text books. The teacher seemed to huff before turning back to her own problems. Milan looked back at Kai and leaned in close.

"Look, It's not all that bad! Just...teach them!" She whispered being careful about the teacher. Kai rolled her eyes but a small smile came onto her lips.

"Milan, I said now. What about Bella? O-Or maybe Kim! Yeah, Kim's smart!" Kai whispered back in a hurry. Jacob watched on in amusment as the situation played out, he felt a stare on his back and saw it was Bella who was staring at him. He rose a brow.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He whispered. Bella laughed softly. Jacob rose another brow, what was this attention all of a sudden? Jacob turned to Kai and tapped her shoulder. "Is there something on my face?" He whispered. Kai spotted a little bit of dired syrup on his cheek and pinched the edge of her hoodie's sleeve. "A little riiight here." She murmured as she wipped it off. Jacob smiled childishly.

"Thanks mommy." He finished in a laugh. Kai stuck her tongue out at him, she saw the whispers being exchanged and the 'secret' points to her and Jacob.

**. : Bella's P.O.V : .**

What the hell was that?! I looked on as Kai wiped the droplet of syrup off of Jacob's cheek, I pointed it out, I should have wiped it off!

I am a bit sad I made Edward upset like that, but I couldn't help being possesive of Jacob for some reason! It was clear that Kai wasn't enough for him, she wasn't defined enough. What did he see in her? Even if it was imprintaion, I couldn't see what made him stare at her like that. He sent glances at her as if to make sure she was still there. I bristled when I saw Kai pull an I-pod out of her jacket's pocket and offered a earphone to Jacob.

Jacob, of course, agreed. So they sat there--basically mocking me.

Something about this made me wish I choice Jacob. I'll admit it, I am jealous. It drives me crazy, seeing the spark that he had in his eyes when he looked at me die out. My pencil shakes under my tight grip. Just when I thought I was going to snap it, I saw Jacob look over to Kai in surprise before his eyes softened a bit. Kai avoided his gaze and squirmed under his stare. What did he fid out. I knocked the pencil off my desk and stood pretending to retrieve it. I saw Kai's I-pod and the song playing.

'Damaged' By TLC

Hmm....She was insecure.

_'I could use that.'_

I cracked a small smile, I think I could do wonders with that.

* * *

Kai sighed and curled closer to herself on the bleachers of the Gym room. The other girls played volleyball with laughs and smiles, to the corner was Kim and Angela. Angela was a nice girl, a bit shy like her, but was nice. She was one of Bella's friends so she didn't really want to get to close. Jacob was off playing basketball with the other La Push boys. Kai felt as if she wanted to be alone, needed time to think things out. Kai brought her knees to her chest and felt herself slip into a daydream.

Kim and Milan looked up and saw Kai sitting by herself with a spaced out look on her face. They wandered over to her and Kim was surprised at how deep she was in her thoughts, she climbed up the bleachers and waved a hand in her face. Kim noticed the far off look was shut down as Kai's eyes flickered to hers.

"Why are you up here all by yourself?" Kim asked taking a seat next to her. Milan sat in front of them and made herself comfortble. Kai shrugged.

"I am not sure. Just thinking about...." Kai stopped herself. Kim nodded in understanding, "About the dance?" She asked. Kai nodded sheepishly. Milan sighed loudly, "You'll be fine! Jake won't do anything to hurt you! You should know that by the way he looks at you." She pointed out.

"I know! I-I just can't help it....I am planning on kissing him." Kai quickly hushed Milan who squealed while Kim cooed out an 'Aw!'. "I-I mean, I did it before, I can do it again....right?" Kai asked herself more than her friends. Milan scratched her cheek. "Did you think about it? When you kissed him, I mean." She asked.

Kai thought back to the time at their secret place, was she thinking? Nope. "Uh-uh." Kai shook her head to prove her point. Kim snorted a bit with laughter while Milan laughed out right. "That's why your nervous, your thinking about it." Kim sighed when she was done. Kai nodded a bit, that made sense.

"I guess your right." She mumbled. "I can't help to be nervous! He's so..." Kai didn't know a word that explained what Jacob was to her. He was nice to her, paitent with her and wasn't that rash with her when she didn't know what to do next with herself.

"Earthly?" Milan offered. Kai nodded a bit. That seemed to explain him a bit.

Only a bit though.

**. : Later : .**

Kai grunted a bit as she sat down the last box. There wasn't that many people to help with the decorating, it was a two janitors, three members of the football team--no doubt a try for more muscle-- and a couple of girls that seemed to hate her.

"Maybe you should sit down princess."

Kai rolled her eyes. One of the boys that she encountered in the parking lot. She heard taunting statements from the guy's friends. "Yeah, you shouldn't be lifting so much. Take it easy."

Kai igorned the statements and wiped her forehead. She jumped when she felt something cold being pressed to her cheek, when she turned there standing with a soda can was Jasper.

"Hey there stranger." Kai smiled at him. Jasper seemed a bit awkward, but he was a real sweetie when you took time to talk to him. Alice was perfect for him. Jasper gave her a hesitent smile, he could feel the welcoming energy coming from her in waves and it made him feel a lot more comfortble. Kai was becoming like a little sister to him, he never had one, so he welcomed it with open arms.

He took a seat next to her and waited until she asked the question on her mind.

"D-Do you think Jacob's nervous about the dance too?" She asked. Jasper shrugged. "He's calm about it. Well, he is a bit because he'll think he'll do something wrong." He said quietly. He stared down the boys across the room until they went back to their task of hanging up some wall linings. Silence came back over them until Kai spoke up again.

"Your taking Alice, right?" Kai asked. Jasper nodded. Kai smiled softly, "You two are adorible you know." She stated as she popped open the can. Jasper cracked a smile thinking about his pixie lover. "You and Jacob...are adorible too." Jasper murmured. Kai blushed and bumped him a bit before smiling.

"...I think so too."

Jasper smiled fully this time.

* * *

Kai stared at herself in her mirror. The dress fitted her as perfectly as it did at the store, but she still couldn't help but to feel as if she was a little kid playing dress up. Kai was never used to dresses like this one. It made her feel diffrently, a good diffrent, but it scared her a bit. Kai snapped out of her thoughts when a meek knock came to her door.

"Come in." She called. Her father came in with a beaming smile....and a camera in his hands. Kai rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go nuts." She guestured.

Artem didn't need to be told twice, he became to take pictures of his daughter in every angle before he softly. Artem came closer to his daughter and brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "You look so beautiful sweetie." He whispered. Kai bowed her head. "Thanks dad." She returned. Kai felt a hand take her chin and tilt it upwards making her look into her father's eyes. He never seemed to be aging, he look the exact same way he did when she was a baby.

"I mean it Kai. You've grown out of your shell...y-your actually going to a dance," Artem sighed softly. "Your mother would be proud of you, baby girl." Artem leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kai felt her eyes water up, but didn't let the tears fall. Instead, she smiled fully and hugged her father. Kai cursed mentally when she felt tears slide down her cheeks and soak into his shirt.

Artem held his daughter and rubbed her back. Then he remembered something, "Wait, here." He pulled a small velvet box out that had a lace ribbon for a bow. Kai looked down at it surprised before snatching it away and sitting on her bed. Artem took a seat next to her and smiled at her energy. Kai cooed softly when she saw it was a necklace, a strange one at that. It was a silver metal Widow spider, the famed hour glass was black instead of red and the spider's back had something that was a tail. It had some age to it, but had a certain charm to it too.

"It's...diffrent." Kai stated before smiling, "I like it!"

Artem chuckled. "I am glad. It's a knife too." Artem pointed out lightly. Kai's eyes went wide and she chuckled lightly. Artem took the trinket away and clasped it around her neck. It wasn't that big, but it made her whole attire pop out as a mystery. Artem heard the doorbell ring and stood, "You finish getting ready, I'll keep him busy." Artem winked before walking out. Kai walked back to the mirror and lighty brushed her fingertips across the necklace.

She really liked it.

Kai grasped the tail of the spider and out came a shiney little knife. It was big enough not to drop, and to do some damage. Kai shook her head at her father's thinking and put it back place.

**. : Downstairs : .**

Artem looked Jacob over and nodded to himself. The boy looked sharp enough for him to take out his little girl. "You clean up nice Jacob." Artem smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Jacob knew he could loose his night with Kai with one wrong word. Artem's smile warmed up a bit. He waved Jacob over to the couch. "Sit down son, I won't bite." Artem stated. Jacob took a hesitent seat across from Kai's father. They sat in silence, tension was high between the two males. Jacob snapped out of his daze when he heard Artem sigh.

"Okay, I am going to be honest with you. I don't like sharing Kai that much, I actually considered not letting her go. But you make her happy, so I am going to allow it," Artem's eyes turned cold and his smile was far gone. He leaned down so that his elbows came to rest onto his knees.

"I am telling you now, I am not used to boys taking my little girl places. So treat her like the delicate flower she is, open doors, pull out chairs--everything. I mean it Jacob, if she come back and has one thing to be upset about...I know where you live." Artem said lowly. Jacob knew he shouldn't be afraid, but fathers were scary when it came to their daughters.

"I promis to take good care of Kai, sir." Jacob responded.

When Artem opened his mouth to say something, a meek call for his name came from the stairs. Jacob andArtem stood at the same to see Kai desending the stairs. Jacob bit his lip as he gazed at Kai. She was wearing a long white dress which was made from soft cotton. It covered her feet since she had to pick up the edges to keep from tumbling down the stairs, thus showing flats that tied up her calf. Clutched loosley in her hand was a half mask that was made from shiney porcelain with a gold around the edges. Kai had her hair in a bun, though a few whisps came from it and fell into her eyes.

"...Beautiful." Jacob whispered. Kai hid her smile and blush as she looked away from him. Jacob was handsome.

He was wearing a black suit with a dark crimsion button up shirt with a black tie. He had his hair in a low pony-tail, and resing above his eyes was his mask. It was a halfling like Kai's, but was a Midnight black with dark velvet aroudn the edges. Kai allowed her father to take a few more pictures of them before he allowed them to take off. A time was set for return and they smiled, Kai gave her father a peck on the cheek before Jacob offered his hand. She smiled shyly at her father's steely look and took the hand offered.

Jacob made sure to open the door for her and trotted to the other side of the car, Kai waved at her father as they pulled off. They sat in a nervous silence, the only noise being from the cracked window. Then Jacob cleared his throat and glanced at her.

"Y-You look, fantastic." Jacob stated. Kai hid her smile and looked away from him. "Thank you...look good too." Kai said softly. Jacob chuckled and turned another corner, soon enough, familiar cars were packed in the parking lot and they saw teens walking and laughing. Kai bit her lip when she didn't see a familar Black Volvo or the Silver one.

"Are the Cullen coming?" Kai asked turning to Jaocb who was hunting for a spot. jacob shrugged. "No idea, maybe." Jacob let out a bark of victory when he saw a spot closest to the school. Jacob turned off the car and pocketed the keys. When Kai reached for the door-handle, Jacob quickly stopped her. "No, I wanna be a gentleman." Jacob whined. Kai rolled her eyes and nodded, Jacob got to her side at breakneck speed and opened the door. Kai took the offered hand and let him take her out.

"Wait, I, um, got you this." Jacob pulled a box from behind his pack revealing a pure white flower on a band. Kai cooed softly in glee.

"You got me a corsage?" She asked softly. Jacob nodded. "I didn't know if it was just for prom, but it was advise from my dad." jacob stated rubbing his neck. Kai giggled and hugged him, "Thank you! It matches perfectly!" She cried. jacob quickly opened the clear box and slipped the band on her wrist, it went perfectly with her dress. He pulled down her mask and did the same to his own.

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm, Kai smiled again and took his arm and watched as the school got closer and closer.

* * *

Kai looked around in wonder, this wasn't the gym she was fixing up earlier that day. I was clearly a Victorian theme, the room was bright and filled with music and dresses. Girls even went as far as putting on wigs! The boys were hanging around either by the punchbowl pointing at girls, with their dates, or hanging around on the walls watching their date interact with their friends. It was weird how all eyes turned to them when they walked in together.

"Why are they staring?" Kai whispered to Jacob. Jacob moved his arm down to her waist.

"Well, I would stare too if I didn't walk in with you." He stated truthfully. Kai felt her cheeks heat up under the mask. Kai spotted a few familar dresses and waved at them. The Cullens were there! She smiled as Alice danced over to them--Jasper following her all the way-- and the rest of the siblings followed. Alice gave her a hug and cooed softly at the dress. "You look adorible!" She cried.

Alice didn't wear a mask like the other Cullens, who needed to hide a beautiful face in highschool? Alice was wearing a light green gress that flowed and fell gracefully around her feet. Lace covered her arm until the elbow and around the collar lightly. Her hair was in the usual pixie-flip, but it just went with the outfit the only way it could with Alice.

"You look...amazing!" kai sttamered. She was almost afraid to stand next to the beautiful Rosealie. Alice wavd her off, "This old thing?" She let out a tinkling laugh along with Rosealie whoe drug Emmett of whinning about something. Kai looked around and saw no trace of Edward or Bella.

"Where is Edward and Bella?" She asked. Alice shrugged. "I _saw_ them on there way here, but with Edward's driving, I thought they would be here by now." Alice informed. Kai nodded. "You seen China or Milan anywhere?" She asked meekly, Alice smiled gently.

"They're coming for sure. Dance a little, calm down." Alice took Jasper to the dance floor and dissapeared in the flow of people. Jacob chuckled at Kai's uneasy twitching and took her hand gently, "Come on." Jacob then guided her to a more private part of the dance floor. Kai fidgeted worse, she didn't know how to dance! Jacob laughed when he saw her panicked eyes. "Here, like this." Jacob picked up her arms and wrapped them loosley around his neck, and he paused a bit putting his hands on her hips.

"There!" He chirped. Kai blushed hotly under her mask. "But....I don't how to move." Kai insisted, she saw Jacob's mischivious smirk and tilted her head to the side to show her confusion. Then she sunk into the brown eyes that lost all of their playfulness, only to leave smoldering feeling of something in her gut. As Kai fell deeper and deeper into the trance, she finally noticed that Jacob was efortlessly moving her around the floor. Jacob saw her the alertness come back into her face and laughed softly.

"You...you...?" Kai looked around only to find other dancers make room for them. Kai whined unhappily softly. Jacob hushed her softly and drew her closer to him. He heard all of the whispers and saw the points at them. Large, dark, maybe even threating described him and his outfit while Kai was tiny, fragile, and innocent in his grasp. A mixed pair he knew, but it felt good to know that everyone else knew that she belonged to him only.

"They're staring again." Kai murmured up at him. Jacob shrugged adn twirled them around again. Kai bit her lip, wanting to ask him soemthing that's been on her mind since that talk they had at the Cullen house after she was attacked. she licked her suddeny dry lips and gulped a bit.

"Hey Jake?" She called softly, masked eyes looked down at her. "Hmm?" He hummed in response, clearly he was basking in the triumph of having the most nicest dress female there.

"What did you think when you first, uh, imprinted on me?" Kai felt their waltz slow a bit before it picked up pace, a little slower than before though. Jacob could resite what he thought in his sleep to her, but knew it would make her uneasy somehow. He put on a thoughtful expression, "There was a lot of things I thought of you when I saw you. But the very first thing when it hit me was 'Wow...she's so _warm_.' I know, crazy right?" He asked.

Kai tilted her head. Jacob sighed thinking about what would he tell her next bout his feeligs. "Warm as in--I have no idea, so many things. You wee beautiful in the light, you still are. I didn't know what I thought first, after 'warm' a whole bunch of words. 'talk to her, see her, hold her, keep her safe, never sharing.'" Jacob listed off. Kai stared up at him amazed, she made someone feel like that? with a mere glance? Yeah, okay, it had to do with somethin supernatural, but it was worth it!

Jacob stopped the dance when the slow song turned to an upbeat one and all couples flodded the floors. He led her to the open door and out to the school's yard. It was large and decorated with lights, Kai blushed when she saw the couples eating each other's faces off. Jacob took her hand and led her to a free bench. Kai settled her dress and sat down, noting how the stars popped out.

"Another thing I thought about you when I actually talked to you was...h-how I wanted to touch your cheeks." Jacob coughed out with embarassment. Kai had to laugh a bit at the fact. "My cheeks?" She question. Jacob nodded, "Yeah! They're so soft! C-Can I touch them again?" he asked softly.

Kai nodded and leaned into the warm touch, she remebered how his first touch was almost scolding, but now...it was a gentle warm. Like a kitten was rubbing agaisnt her face and lips. She opened her closed eyes slowly and saw how concentrated Jacob was on taking in every detail of her face, she was almost afraid to blink. She never had so much attention given to her by someone. Jacob felt a loose grip on his wrist and looked to see Kai staring nervously at his own lips, he smiled and gently clutched her chin.

Kai's heartbeat pounded in her ears, was he going to kiss her?! Should she pucker up, or leave them flat?! She _did_ have a mint right?!

_'Calm down Kai,' _She thought claming her frazzled self, _'Just go with the flow.'_ Kai let her eyes slide close and they neared each other, they were a hair strand away. Kai felt Jacob's breath across her cheeks and that gave her comfort. Jacob felt a hand slip over his as he neared his Kai's lips.

"HEY KAI! LOOKIN' GOOD IN THAT DRESS!"

Kai's eyes snapped, she could see the mood pratically fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces. Jacob groaned softly in his chest and looked around to see Milan and China running out. He rose a brow when he saw Seth in Milan's clutches and Embry in China's.

"Hey guys." Kai waved weakly and sighed. She sent a apologitic look at Jacob before leaning over and pecking his cheek. Jacob beamed happily and stood offering his hand. Inside Kai's head, she was bouncing around in glee, it wasn't the romantic kiss she wanted--but hey, who cares? Jacob seemed to like it though. Milan tilted her head to the side.

"Did we miss something?" She asked when she saw Kai's and Jacob's gentle smile to each other. Kai shook her head.

"Everythings just fine." Kai sighed, she saw Bella and Edward walking hand and hand down to them. She felt a stab of something that she never felt before when she saw Bella's eyes flick to Jacob. Was it protectiveness? envy? Or was it possessivness? Whatever it was, Kai pushed it out the way. "You two look nice." She smiled mostly at Edward. Bella scanned over her form quickly but took her time on Jacob's.

"You do too." Bella stated softly.

Milan and China exchanged glances, "Well, let's go dance...or something." China muttered lamely. Milan nodded with her sister and dragged their dates off. Jacob shook his head, it was clear Embry and Seth was bribed or something. Jacob felt Kai take him by the forearm and lead him back to the dance.

"I take it your having fun." Jacob stated as they sat awkwardly at the punch bowl. Kai nodded, it was a amazing what girls could do in those puffy dresses! Just then, Kai was reminded of how much a teen everyone was. Even if something were supernatural, they still had a heart of a teenager who sometimes got lost like the rest of us. They may be a bit older, but they can still have that awkward essence like Jasper does when he doesn't have Alice with him.

"Yeah, but I don't dance to fast songs." Kai smiled sheepishly behind her mask. Jacob barked out a laugh and shook his head, "We both need some dancing lessons, then maybe we can dance together one day. One a dong like this." jacob waved a hand to the speakers and Dj. Kai rose a brow when she saw how close the boys were onto the girls and how the girls moved back into.....

Kai blushed and quickly looked down into her lap.

Jacob laughed again, only harder. "We're not dancing like that." Jacob reassured. They're were yelps and protests when the record scrath and the microphone squealed.

"Okay everyone, we had a request from one of the teachers!" Collective groans went around the the Dj laughed, "Don't worry, it's not a song, it's a little activity. You have ten seconds to switch partners with someone else, it has to be someone you pick at random," A scattered agreement and Kai's eyes widened with fear. Jacob took her hand and stood up, "Maybe if we hide, we don't have too--

"Ah, ah, ah! You have to share Jacob Black." A smooth voice ran out close to them. Kai turned and saw a tall man, that was familar. Then she spotted the smoothed back amber hair, large green eyes, and the familar smirk.

Jacob stood stiffly, waiting for a fight while the man's smirk widened. Kai saw this tension before, but couldn't place it. She turned to Jacob and patted his chest. "It's fine, I-I call if somethings wrong." She whispered. Jacob growled a the man lowly but huffed.

"Fine." Jacob gritted his teeth when the man took Kai into his arms and whirled onto the floor. He sat back in his chair and glared, no one dared to go near him in this state. Kai kept her eyes on her feet as she was swepted around. She could feel Jacob's eyes following her movement, so she didn't feel completly bad.

"You don't have to be so nervous Kai." The stranger whispered to her. Kai looked up in surprise, only to see a surprise smirk. "I thought the rules said that--

"I won't tell if you won't." The man winked. Kai couldn't believe she blushed at that. They danceduntil the song ended and all of the other coupls quickly went to their other half. When Kai tried to pull away, he held fast to her and lead her closer to a shadded corner. Kai began to wiggle with little protests, she felt weak. Her ears noted how the music was suddenly closed off and her strength slowly returned to her. Kai looked around wildly when she saw it was the gym room.

The mystery man stood a few feet from her smiling gently. "Now we're all alone." He neared her. Kai backed away stumbling only a bit on her dress. The man paused and frowned softly, "Why are you afraid of me? Don't you love me?" His frown became deeper and furious.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ISN'T THERE?!" He shouted at her. Kai's breath became forced and she backed away. She hated being yelled at. Something about it always made her loose control. The man continued. "IT'S THAT BOY OUT THERE, ISN'T IT?! YOU WANT _HIM_, NOT ME! WHAT, I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" He shouted again. Kai felt around the dim room for something to defend herself with.

"I don't understand! W-What are you talking about?!" Kai cried in panic. The necklace! Her hands quickly fumbled the for knife and she held it in tight grip. She was met with silence, she couldn't even feel him there anymore. Kai strained her energy trying to feel the man out.

_'I-It's like he dissapeared.'_ She thought to herself. Kai heard a single creak before something slipped over her mouth.

Her pupils dialated before they expanded and her lids closed, body going slack. She vaugley felt arms scoop her up before a gentle hushing came into her ears.

Then black.

* * *

**--pants-- ok....i am done...that was....the LONGEST chapter i ever wrote in my days. please...review.**

**THANKS!**


	13. Coming for you

**Chap:12**

**You'll be Safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot.**

**Warning: Language maybe, nothing eles I suppose.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I feel very special!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Kai woke with a soft groan and turned her head to the side. She was lying face down on something soft.

_'A bed?' _She thought lazily. Kai flipped herself over and felt sheets over her body. Was it all just a dream? Where was Mio? and Chio? Was Artem going to peek in on her anytime soon? Kai slowly opened her eyes and was met with complete darkness, her mind became more clear and she felt panic seeping into her bones. She wasn't at home. She wasn't at Jacob's either. The Cullens maybe? Their sheets did feel like silk when she was there.

Kai sat up with a little sway and leaned sleepily against the headboard. When she reached to rub her tempels, her had was quickly held down. Kai tired again, and the same effect. Kai's eyes widned when she felt on her wrist.

_'What. The. Hell?' _Kai felt a cold metal bracelet, and leading down from the side of the bed was a strong chain. Kai's breath became forced and hard as she tired calm herself. Kai threw off the blankets and swung her legs over the edge...

Only to fall to the floor. Kai groaned and blew the hair out of her face, she used the chain and the canopy to drag herself back onto the bed. By the feel of it, she was still wearing her dress. Her eyes watered up and she curled into a ball. She was scared, confused, dizzy, and her arm hurt from being in the same postion for too long. Heavy footsteps nearing made her snap out of it and she scrambled to the bed.

The door creaked open, letting only a spot of light in before it closed again. Kai's heart was pounding into her ears as she tired to appear to be sleeping peacefully when the reality was that she was praying to anyone that could hear her. The footsteps ended and if she was right, the mystery person was looking down on her. The silence was worst than the noise.

"Do you think he'll be pleased?" A somewhat familar asked softly. Kai racked her brain for a face that matched the tone.

"Who knows...that man was grumpy for the longest. He had the whole room remodled for the girl, and he was still crabby after she got here." Another voice snorted. Kai reconized that voice and her heart stopped beating for what seemed like a minute. They were the Vampires that attacked her! They were silent again before a cold hand came to her cheek and carrased lovingly.

"You know...she's kinda cute. She's got a beauty about her." The voice seemed closer than the hand on her cheek. Kai shivered agaisnt her wishes and she turned away slowly. Kai held back a whimper when she felt the bed dip on the sides of her hips and her head. He was looming over her, staring at her face.

"Be careful, He won't like that a bit." The other said. Kai felt breath across her cheeks and bile turned in her stomach. It smelled of ciggerettes and blood.

"No one is gonna know big-mouth....plus he's out." A nuzzle came to her neck and a deep breath. Kai this time let out a small whimpering mumble. There was a husky chuckle.

"Her scent makes me go nuts! You should have tasted it."

So _he_ was the that bit her!

There was a impaitent sigh, "This is why your always getting in trouble." Then the pressure above her was gone as the two Vampires walked away bickering. The door closed and she heard a lock being set into place. Kai didn't open her eyes as she let the tears fall down her cheeks and into the sheets below.

How was she suppose to get out of this one?

* * *

Jacob let out an anguished cry as he snapped another tree in half with a punch.

It was his fault! His! He shouldn't have let her out of his sight! He shouldn't have let his guard down! He shouldn't have shared her! He should have protected her like he promised himself he would!

He should have been there to safe her. Jacob slid down to his knees in defeat and fisted his hair.

"You shouldn't do that, Kai loves your hair."

Jacob whipped around with a snarl and saw it was Jasper. Jasper stood calmly yet, something about his stance made Jacob realize that Jasper was troubled too. Jacob covered his watering eyes. "I-It's my fault." He mumbled.

"No...it wasn't. You didn't know. None of us did. We're all looking for her, Carlisle pulled some strings, so we have a top search team. Alice is still trying to see her, Milan and China set out dogs for her." Jasper neared the wolf slowly, proving he was no harm. Jacob didn't care for the approching Vampire, all he wanted was Kai.

"...How's Artem?" Jacob whispered. Jasper slumped agaisnt the tree next to him. He knew the father had to be upset with him for loosing Kai. "Well, Kai's Aunt flew in from Russia and is staying with him until Kai comes back." Jasper said softly. Jacob nodded slightly. Jasper continued, "She's....off, but she's nice. Something about her though, her and Kai's father are resistent to our ablilities. Only Alice can see them, yet, it's 'fuzzy'." Jasper had a distant expresson.

Jacob sighed a bit, feeling a calming wave wash over him, leaving him with a faint feeling of guilt. Slience fell over them.

"Kai's is going to be okay. I don't know why I say that, but....I just know." Jasper said softly.

Jacob nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...I feel it too...but I can't help but to worry about her."

**. : Kai : .**

_'Morning, huh?' _Kai thought looking over to the clothed window. It almost didn't seem like it, but she heard someone murmur the time outside her door--keeping watch?--and she's been counting ever since then. No one else came to check on her since those others did, she was glad though. Though she was distracted with thoughts about what they wanted with her. What was specail about her? A thought snapped into her head and she jerked her head up to the door.

_'Do they know about the Cullen? Or the wolves?! Am I bait?!' _Kai thought to herself in a flash. A light gasp came from her lips when she heard the lock slide and a key being taken out, she did the first thing that came to mind. She threw the covers over her head and held perfectly still.

Kai suspected they knew about her fake sleeping spells, but they didn't bother her. They would linger inside the room for a bit, and eventually leave out. She heard the door open and the regular footsteps. She yelped when the cover was snatched from over her and she was jerked forward by the chain. Kai stared at the disturbed sheets fearfully, not wanting to look up. When she heard an snort, her chin was taken into grasp and was forced to look up at the man. Her eyes widened and she whimpered softly when she saw it was the vampire that was with the other one in the wood. He seemed to like her fear because he smirked sadistically.

"Why hide such a pretty face?" He asked pouting. It took all of Kai's courage to snatch away from the man. She heard him snort again and she was pushed down, her breath came out all at once painfully. Kai stood where she was and didn't say a word when he placed a tray of food in front of her.

"It ain't poisoned or anything, so eat up. He wouldn't like it if you got too thin." The vampire pulled a ciggerette from his pocket. Kai's nose flinched at the smell, what the hell was a Vampire smoking for anyway?

"The name's Kenny. I'll be the main on taking care of you, so don't forget it. I have a few simple rules." He started off. Henry easily flipped Kai onto her back and held her down firmly by the neck with on hand and her wrists in the other. "I want you to look at me when I am talking to you," He stated. Henry paused for a bit before staring up again. "I can't kill you, so your lucky--but, don't get cocky, punishments are in place for that." He smirked when he saw the fearful spark in her eyes.

"You do what I say, when I say it and down to the letter. Like now, I told you to eat...did you eat?" He cooed. Kai shook her head, she gasped when the grip tightened around her neck. "I want an anwser." He growled.

"N-No." Kai forced out. Another smirk. Kai felt the shackle fall from her wrist and he leaned away.

"Bathroom is over there, and there is a wardrobe, so dress up a bit. You can do whatever you want to the room, I don't care." And with that, he left Kai to rub her wrist and look around. Kai sighed softly as she sat up, padding over to the dresser. When she opened it, old dresses filled them to the rim, as well as the smell of roses and lilies. For about twenty minutes, Kai rambled around in the dresser before she chose and simple dress. It came down to her knees and it was a soft cream color, it fittedher perfectly. Kai made the bed, not knowing why she even cared too.

When she was done pacing around the room after fiishing the breakfast brought to her. Kai went to the windows and she frowned when she felt bars behind thed drapes. When she pulled them back, indeed they were bars. Not that thick, elegent almost. Kai wrapped a fist around it and pulled bit. The stuck fast.

She sighed and placed her forehead on them, thinking about who was missing her. She knew herdad had to be hurting now, all they had was each other since her mom died. Kai's eyes watered at the thought.

_'Hopefully he called Aunt Raisa. She'll keep him from running himself ragged.' _Kai thought to herself. Aunt Raisa, the sister of her father was a weird one. Always have some cool mystical trinket from her travels around the world. Kai didn't know what it was about her Aunt that made her feel as peaceful as she did with her mother. Her Aunt was from Russia, and the faint accent just added to her strange charm. She was really close to her dad and mom, they always laughed over a silent joke at the most random of times. Artem told her that Aelita helped name her.

Kai wandered back over to the bed and plopped down, she curled around a pillow and stared up at the canopy's ceiling.

What was Jacob doing? Is he running himself ragged too? What about the Cullens? China and Milan? Kai turned so she was on her side.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered.

Kai then heard a noise that made her heart jump.

Was that a phone ringing?! Kai looked around wildly and hopped up from the bed. Where was it coming from? Her eyes flicked to the beautiful dresser and she quickly spotted a old-timey phone. Kai walked over to it hesitently and picked it up. She didn't know why she did, it was almost like some one told her too.

"H-Hello?" She whispered. She heard a dreamy sigh on the other side.

_"Oh! You anwsered! Getting bold are you?" _Came a creamy, smooth voice on the other in. Kai almost dropped the phone, but she quickly recovered. "W-Where am I?!" Kai asked frozen still. There was a soft chuckle for her response.

_'I can't tell you that yet little one, but I will tell you this. You can use this phone to call all of your loved ones. You can call whoever you like and have them call you back, from time to time,_ I _wil call you." _His voice became husky and Kai shivered with disgust.

_"What I may call you for, I don't know myself."_

Kai bit her lip. "Why?" She asked dryly._ "Because I would hate to have someone take something as presious as you away from me." _

The line went dead.

Kai didn't hesitate to dial another number.

* * *

Jacob jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He fished it out and held it to his ear. Currently, he was at the Crossay's house trying to find a poitent news station to put Kai's picture on.

"Hello?" he responded dryly.

_'Jacob?!'_

Jacob eyes widened when he noticed the voice, "Kai?! Where are you?!" He asked. He heard a soft sniffle.

_"I don't know. They haven't let me out the room yet! A-And outside all I see are trees! and bars are on the window, so I can't reach to open it. I think it's a fog outside too."_

"Okay, Okay, did they hurt you?" Jacob asked. Artem snatched the phone away from Jacob and switched onto speaker phone.

"Baby?!"

_"Daddy! I miss you!" _Kai whimpered softly. Artem gave a watery smile, "Are you okay sweetie? Did they hurt you in anyway?" He asked. _"No, but I am scared. They want me alive because they fed me. Hand the phone back to Jacob daddy, I have to tell him something." _Kai looked to the door nervously.

"Hello?" Jacob turned away from the party that watched his back anxiously.

_"The Vampires that attacked me are here. It's like they're working for someone, I don't know his name yet, but he does call me from this phone." _Kai said quietly. Jacob's jaw set. "Okay, look outside again, is there anything you think you can note?" He asked. Jacob turned back around to the faces of Swans and the Crossays. He heard Kai set the phone down.

_"I am not sure. It's not like the woods, I can tell that it's cold outside. I am real high up too." _Kai squinted. _'Oh! A-And I think I see a garden?" _Jacob nodded.

"That's good Kai, here's your Aunt." Jacob handed the phone over to the woman.

"Kai? Sweetie?" Her voice wavered a bit.

_"I am okay Aunty Rai." _Kai heard a soft sniffle. "My little Fae, are you sure your okay?" Raisa asked softly. _"I am fine. I am sorry I wasn't there when you popped up." _Kai heard the doorknob rattle.

_"I have to go--talk to you soon!"_

Artem looked down at the phone and tears escaped his eyes.

Raisa hugged her brother tightly and buried her face in his chest. "We'll find her Art." She murmured soothingly. Artem sighed deeply and held back a sob. "M-my baby..."

Jacob looked away from the picture and ran a hand threw his hair. He stood and walked over to the door, "I'll go tell everyone." He mumured. Bella stood and wipped her eyes. "I'll go too." jacob didn't decline and they all climbed into his car. They rode to the Cullen's house in silence.

"Hey...Jacob?" Bella turned to him. Jacob grunted in response, he was in a better mood, hearing from Kai, But he was still hurting. Bella squirmed a bit.

"If you need to talk, about anything....I am here." Bella said softly. Jacob nodded without looking at her, He didn't want to _talk_ about Kai, he wanted to talk _to_ her. They pulled into the beaten path of th Cullen's house, and quickly, Alice flitted out with a hopeful look on her face. Behind her were the rest of the Cullen.

"Kai called, she's okay, but she doesn't know where she is." Jacob saw Alice hug Jasper and Esme closed her eyes briefly with a content smile. "She can call us anytime she wants, they gave her a phone." Jacob followed the others inside and took a seat on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett spoke up after a moment of silence. All eyes turned to Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle sighed a bit, "Well, the best we can do is to kep her on the phone as long as we can. Did she tell you anything special about where she was?" He asked turning to the wolf.

"Not much, she said she were by the woods, but it wasn't familar to her, she sees a garden and she's high up, she sees a fog too. That's all--oh, and there is bars on the winow." Jacob ran his fingers threw his hair. Carlisle nodded. "There is no fog here. How long ago did she call?" He asked. Jacob thought for a half os second, "About five minutes ago." He informed.

"She said it was the Vampires from before. The ones that attacked her are there with her." Jacob's jaw set again. Then he felt a familar calming wave, Jasper.

"So, do we spred out more?" Edward spoke up. Carlisle nodded, "That would be best, there's no telling where they could have taken her. The Wolves can handle Forks. Your free to come along with us Jacob." Carlisle saw the wolf nod without thinking for a second. When he opened his mouth again, Jacob's phone rang.

**. : Kai : .**

Kai squirmed under the grip of the Vampire.

"Hang up Jacob!" Kai shouted. Kai cried out when a hand closed around her mouth.

"So, your name's Jacob. I am Kenny, nice to meet you. You know, your girl's kinda pretty." Kenny smriked down at the thrashing Kai. "Too bad I can't touch her." He purred into the phone. Kai could heard Jacob shouting into the phone.

_"Leave her the fuck alone you bastard!"_

Kenny pouted. "Aw! So mean, better be careful, or my hand just might slip." Kenny gripped Kai's mouth tighter, Kai whimpered softly.

_"What do you want?" _Jacob growled.

Kenny sighed into the phone bordley, "Nothing really. Just her, see, the guy that want her has something planned for her. I don't know what it is yet, so don't ask me. Your girl has something he wants...something he really wants." Kenny let a finger trail down her cheek. Kai flinched away the best she could in his hold. His hand went from over her mouth to her neck.

_"Let me talk to her." _Jacob demanded. Kenny shrugged and put the phone to her ear.

"J-Jake?" Kai whimpered. Jacob sighed in relief, she sounded scared, but she was okay. "I-I don't understand Jacob! I don't know what I have that they want." Kai stated shakily avoiding the smirking Kenny's face.

_"We'll find out....we're coming to get you." _Jcob said softly. Kai took a breath and whispered an 'Okay' into the phone. Kenny snatched it back and walked away from her.

"Don't worry Jake, little bird will be safe in her cage. You can try and find us, but hurry up...He's getting a litle excited of having his bird so close now."

Kai closed her eyes and turned her head away from him when he clamped the chain back down onto her wrist.

"Don't worry kiddo...as long as you keep being the good little girl you are, you'll be just fine." Kenny smiled at her before whistling. He left out with a click of the door. Kai sat up and threw the nearest thing at the wall, it was a vase. The she brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them.

_I am going to go crazy in here.' _She thought to herself dully, she hugged her knees tighter and turned her head to the dresser's large mirror. Suddenly she felt her sadness melt away, only leaving bitterness and anger.

_'Why?! What did I ever do?!' _She screamed in her head. Her finger nails bit into her skin, but she wasn't aware of the pain. She continued to look at her own reflection that showed trace of the emotion that welled tightly into her chest. _'Why can't I just stay home with the people I love?! I wanna go home! NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, **NOW**!!'_

Kai cried out and ducked when the mirror suddenly exploded loudly. The glass shards tingled loudly as they hit the floor and the base of the mirror splinted loudly. Kai stood deathly still and looked down at the mess and she looked at her hands that shook with shock and fear. Then back to the mess.

_'D-Did...I?" _She thought weakily. She groaned loudly and retreated underneath the covers.

She needed a long nap.

* * *

Kai woke groggily to the feel of someone, once again, snatching the covers off. She looked up and saw Kenny. He didn't look happy.

"What the hell did you do?" He hissed at her. Kai looked around and spotted the mirror's mess. "I didn't do anything. I admit I threw the vase, but I can't even reach the mirror." Kai didn't know why she was so bold, but she igorned it. The stare she got from him was one of thoughtfulness and something else.

"Whatever. Here's dinner." He sat the tray down in front of her and pulled up at chair to her bedside. Kai ate slowly, thinking about what happened earlier.

_'Could I have done that? It does explain all of the accidents when I was younger.' _Kai thought to herself. Broken desk chairs, stabbing pencils, bike accidents. Kai was convinced it was bad luck. It did happen to some of the people who picked on her. One girl had to go to the hospital because she fell directly from the monkey bars and onto her knee.

_'Is that my ticket out of here?' _She thought to herself. Kai's eyes wandered over casually to the bars. They were thicker than they seemed.

"So, Kiddo, how do you like it here?" Kenny asked taking out another ciggerette. Kai didn't look at him, "I want to go home." She mumbled, a chuckle was her anwser.

"Too bad, your not going back for a while." He stood. Kai scrambled to move the tray aside. She lunged out and grabbed his sleeve, coal black eyes turned back to her own brown ones, but she didn't look away. "Tell me where I am." Kai pleaded with him, she almost regretted it when he took hold of her chin.

"Say 'Please'" He teased. Kai bit her lip and tightened her grip on his sleeve.

"P-Please?" She complied easily. Kenny pouted, "Like you mean it." He said huskily. Kai added more pressure to her lip. "...Please..." She pleaded in a breathy voice. That seemed to please him enough for him to let her chin go and shrug.

"Why not? Well, your not in Forks anymore. Your somewhere in the city. That's all I can tell you." He smirked, winked and left out.

Kai looked to the phone that was so close in her reach.

"....not now." She mumbled to herself.

_'No...I'll wait until someone calls me.' _She thought to herself. Kai pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head down. Rocking back and forth, she tried to keep a hold on her sanity.

**. : La Push : .**

Jacob debated on wither to call Kai, or wait until she called him. Beside him were the others in wolf form, ready to do a searching session. The Cullens went ahead and decided to meet him up at the closest landmark.

Sam looked over at Jacob and nodded his head to him as a sign of approval.

"I'll be okay. Call if you find anything." Jacob said. Sam nodded again. Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth trotted over to him and nudged him with their noses before running off with the others. Jacob stripped and ran in the other direction, following the Cullen's scent. After running a few miles, he saw a familar shock of blonde hair that belonged to Edward. The Cullens were lined up ready to go.

"Everyone is ready to go. If we find something, we'll call the others." Carlisle nodded to the others. The others nodded back before they all loaded into the cars. It was Jacob, Bella, and Edward in one car, Esme and Carlisle in another, Rosalie and Emmett in the jeep, and Alice and Jasper in the last car. They all reved up before they took off.

Jacob never scrambled for a seat belt fast enough.

_'Here we come kai.'_

* * *

**thought i should peek in on how kai was being treated by the kidnappers and how the others plan to get her back!**

**thanks again to all who reviewed my story! THANK YOU!! LOL**


	14. Birds

**Chap:13**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own twilight, but I own plot and Oc's**

**Warnings: Language.**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Kai stared at the dress on the bed. It was a soft cream color--seemingly like all of her dresses here--but fur rimmed the edges and there was a long, flowing jacket over it with furr rimmed edges also. There was a note stuck to it with a Opal Lark brooch.

_'Get gussied up,_

_your going to be showed around _

_and this place gets cold.'_

No name...

As usual.

She sighed softly and checked the tag, it was her perfect size. Kai picked up the dress and wandered into the bathroom, taking her sweet time to change for whatever was going to happen.

**. : Jacob : .**

Jacob poked at the waffles on his plate at the same pace as Edward. Bella was the one that was actually eating it.

"Cheer up guys." She mumbled softly. Jacob smiled weakily, "Sorry Bells, I-I am just worried about her." Jacob then turned his gaze to the window. Bella looked to Edward who rolled the steadly steaming coffee mug in his fingertips. Why was _he_ upset?!

"...I am sure she's fine. Kai's a smart girl, she'll be okay." Edward said softly. Bella blinked, was Edward _comforting_ Jacob?! Jacob jumped, thus making Bella jump and Edward snap his head up.

"What?" She asked alert. Jacob fished out his cell and saw Kai's forced number. He flipped the phone open easily.

"Hello? Kai?" He asked sitting up fully.

_"Jacob...I have something really big to tell you."_

"What is it? Don't be afraid to tell me." Jacob assured at the nervous tone Kai used.

_"I think I am in Russia." _Kai hurried. Jacob rose a brow and looked to Edward bewildered.

"R-Russia?" He repeated, Kai gave him an affirmetive repeat of the word.

_"It's real cold, fur rimmed dresses, and outside, I heard someone talking and they sounded like my Aunt Raisa." _Kai rambled quickly twirling her finger around the cord and peeking behind her shoulder and at the closed door.

"Okay, calm down. Are you sure?" Jacob asked running his nails threw his hair. "_Yeah, what are we going to do?" _Kai asked. Jacob thought for a minute, right now, longs as she wasn't hurting in anyway--they have time.

_"But how much time?" _He thought to himself. "Don't you worry about that Kai. We'll think of something, for now, don't panic." Jacob said softly. The phoned went silent as he bit his lip.

"I miss you Kai." He mumbled. He heard a soft laugh, a bit dull, but he was happy that she could even think of laughing in her situation. She always surprised him in someway.

_"Hey Jacob, you wanna know something?" _Kai asked softly.

"What? Something happen?" Jacobasked hunching over slightly as if he was going to get up then. _'Well...I'll tell you about that when everything is said and done. But, you know when everything is settled down a-and you find me....I am going to give you the biggest kiss." _Kai murmured. Jacob couldn't help but to smile goofily. When Bella's and Edward's confused stares turned to him, he waved them off, got up, paid half for his food and left to sit out in the car.

"How big are we talking here?" He asked settling down--a bit cramped--in the backseat with his eyes closed. He heard Kai hum softly in thought. _"How old are you? 6'7?" _Kai asked softly curling up on her bed. Jacob thought for a minute, brow frowing a bit. "Yep. maybe even more." Jacob replyed sheepishly.

_"Well then, I'll give you six stopwatch seconds of a kiss. Any kiss you want." _

Was Kai flirting with him? Jacob smirked. "But I have a question for you." Jacob said softly almost nuzzling the phone. He could imagine Kai on a large bed, curled around a pillow and a phone. Her eyes closed too and a soft smile on her lips.

_"Yeah?" _Kai responded softly. She couldn't believe she was flirting! And by the way Jacob pratically purred in response, she was pretty good at it.

"Will you be my offical girlfriend?" Jacob chuckled when he heard some rustling. His dream-Kai just bolted up with a flush. Was the real Kai doing that too?

_"....Yeah." _

Jacob chuckled softly and _did_ nuzzle the phone this time. No one spoke, all they heard were each other breathing and that's all they needed to know the other was safe and content. Soon enough,they both fell asleep dreaming about each other.

**. : Kai: .**

Kai jolted at the soft, almost timid knock on the door. She waited for someone to open it, but no one did. Another knock, softer this time.

"Uh...come in?" She mumbled softly rubbing her eyes and placin gthe old phone on the reciver. Kai rose a brow when she saw a head peek in, another vampire, she could tell by the skin and the golden eyes...wait...golden? _'Only vegi-pires had golden eyes...right?' _Kai ignored her made up word, and blamed it on her sleep-fogged brain. The head soon enough became a body, of a large male Vampire. He was a little smaller than Emmett, boyish features, and big innocent eyes. He must have been a teen when changed. Everything about the way he moved said 'Nervous' Kai was goo on body language. His hair was a raven color, reminding her of Raisa's.

"I-I am sorry, did I-I wake you?" His voice was quiet and his eyes to the floor, but she could detect an accent. Kai put on a warm smile, one she hadn't used in days.

"Of course not, I was waking up anyway." Kai returned softly. The other seemed to relax and his eyes flickered to her own. Silence came over the room and Kai tired to ease it by showing her own calmness by making the bed a bed a bit more clean. The vampire stood by the door still as a statue and watched her curiously, almost like a child watching they're mother do chores. He took a baby step forward. When Kai turned he stepped back. _'Is he afraid of me?' _She thought to herself. On that note, she sat and settling her dress.

"I w-was sent to s-show you around." He said softly looking at her only briefly. Kai sighed softly and stood walking over to the door that was opened for her for the first time she came here. Kai took a nervous breath, expecting to see hungry Vampires lined up to take turned on her neck before buring her alive. But what she saw was a warm placace-like hallway. The ceiling looked as if it was as high as the sky, maybe higher than that! Kai had no doubt she was in Russia, the designs and the color gave it away, along with the occasional picture of some certain Russian scenes and landmarks. Kai felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the meek vamprie.

Kai's head swam a bit and she swayed. Soft whisperes filled her head for only a moment before the gentle Vampire took hold on her.

"I thought this might happen," She heard him say. Kai put a hand to her forehead and tired to sort her thoughts, he suddenly sounded familar, felt familar, _smelled_ familiar. The whole placed did. When Kai gathered herself, she sent an aplogetic smile at him and began to follow after him. When the silence wasn't so tene she asked an occasional question which he anwsered best to his knowladge. When Kai heard chirping she looked around before looking up at the silent escort. His only action was a finger to the sky-like ceiling. Kai looked up and saw colorful birds on the far up beams. They went great with the whole setting.

"They sound so nice." Kai wondered why she haven't heard them before. It had to be at least a thousand of them! She looked to the silent Vampire, "What's your name?" She asked. He looked to the ground meekly.

"A-Avel." He murmured softly. Kai nodded. Soon enough, they were in the library and she could help but to poke around. Avel followed around like a little duckling. Kai didn't mind, somehow, it felt....well....familar. Being followed only by Avel was familar, while all the other times didn't make her feel that good. "Can I ask you something Avel?" Kai asked when they sat down at a large, beautiful table with books in their arms. Kai opened the first fairy tale called 'Fairest'(1) and noted it was modern. "Yes?" Avel pulled out a sketch pad and hunched over it.

"I don't mind or anything, but this is something I wouldn't expect Vampires to read." Kai chuckled softly. Avel looked over at her and bit his lip.

"Well...w-we heard about how you liked to read." He said quietly. Kai looked up at him and placed the bookmark in her place. She was confused, they kidnapped her...but they wanted her to be comfortble? Kai suddenly thought of something that made her gulp and look out the large, frsoted window.

"...Are they planning to kill me?" She whispered. Avel looked to her, his eyes softened a bit and he looked away. "If what we think should happen, doesn't happen....I am not sure what will happen to you. I am sorry." Avel sighed a bit. Kai nodded, her lip trembling. Her thoughts flicked to the broken mirror. Was that what they wanted from her? What will they do to her? Avel slid something in her blurry vision and then she realized a tear escaped her eye. She smiled waterly a soft whimper escaping her lips, Kai accepted the tissue and wipped her eyes quickly.

Kai cought something on the pad Alven was working over, a blush managed to come to her cheeks when she saw it was her in a flowing gown, under a willow tree out in a peaceful lake. The sketched wind blew her hair and her image reached up to keep it out of her face, while the other hand was outstretched to a lingering, single black butterfly. The picutre had so many details, it made Kai feel _beatiful_. Avel squirmed a bit. "This is how I see you." He whispered.

Kai looked up at him, her eyes shining a bit in wonder. "...Really?" She whispered. Now that she thought about it, so many here thought she was beautiful. A few in Forks did too. Kai, personally couldn't see what they saw. She saw an avarage girl who haven't really grew into her age yet, she still looked thirteen! Avel nodded, "I can't tell you much. You are a rare beauty Kai." Avel said lowly, he slid the pad over to her and smiled showing pearly white teeth.

Kai blushed softly and turned to another book. It was called 'Wicked Lovely'(2). She just loved the cover. That was going to be her night book. A shiver went up her spine and she looked over to Avel who snarled lowly in his throat. Kai froze when cold hands traveled up to her neck and into her hair, then over her eyes. Her hands tightened around each other as she tired not to move.

"...Guess who."

Kai felt her stomach fall at the familiar tone. When the hands fell away she twisted around to see the mocking face of her English teacher. Kai bolted out of her chair with her hands over her mouth, feeling her stomach turn heavily. Avel stood and went in front of her protectivley, yet somewhat submissivley.

"Oh calm down Avel, sweetie. I just wanted to see how she was doing." Harvey pouted. Kai clutched the part in the back of Avel's shirt. This wasn't her ...this was a deathly pale creature. His hair used to be a warm amber brown, but now was a inky black. What made her lurch were his starling blood-red eyes that had a few penpricks of black in them. His teeth were strait, but sharp and gruesome. Kai whimpered softly and buried her face into Avel's back.

"Aw, are you afraid of me bird?" He asked moving Avel aside. Kai backed away shaking badly. Roy smirked and neared her, "I did all of this for you bird. Your friends up in the ceilings, the new books to keep you entertained. Your calls to the outside." Roy stopped in front of her and outstretched his hand in mock warmness. His eyes were soft while his smile was sadistic. Kai's head swam as she felt her limbs more fridgedly near Roy until his fingertips clutched her chin. She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear, back to Forks, back to the people she loved her. Kai felt a familar burning fill her veins and it was worse than before, it was stronger, more painful than before.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a soft crackling, she saw his red eyes turn to the window behind them before smirking. Kai looked back and saw a large, hideous crack in the once beautiful window. Her eyes widened in fear as they looked back to Roy. Avel caught Kai when she was thrown at him forecefully.

"Put our little bird back into her cage." He murmured. Kai didn't fight when Avel gently took her by the shoulder and lead her out with her books under his arm. When she was back in her 'cage' Avel pressed something into her hand before leaving with a soft smile. Kai plopped on her bed, still shaking and looked down at her hand to see a fully stocked I-pod. kai curled up by the pillows and took the sketch pad. She took in every detail of every picture there, delicate with the fragile pages they were made on.

Soon enough, Kai slipped into a numbing sleep, not caring as much for her safety as she did when she first woke up.

* * *

Jacob's leg bounced impatiently, couldn't planes move faster?! Currently, all of the Cullen were stocked in a plane, sticking to their plan of not panicking. Jacob was finidng it a bit hard ever since that dream he hand. Kai was lying bleeding on the floor while a hungry wolf stood over her, muzzle dripping with sickning crimsion drops. Kai's blank brown eyes stared at him with her hand outstretched to him as if asking him to join him.

Then, the part that always made him dig his nails into his skin. The whisper that sounded just like her: _'You did this to me...' _

Jacob vaugley remembered bolting upward in a cold sweat and looked around wildly. All he felt was the soft covers of the motel they were staying at to wait for the other Cullen. Jacob shook the memories from his head and thought about what truely mattered. Kai was waiting for him to come and get her, and he was ready. Alice had a hard time finding out where she was, only finding out she was in an old building. What worried him was that she didn't see Kai, but a whole bunch of people in hooded cloaks roaming around the town they said Kai was in.

The town was never heard off, they said it was more northern of most of the famous places, deserted, no one in over a decade. Carlisle had reason to believe it was like a reservation for Vampires. His nails dug into his seat's arm and he felt his wolf dying to get out to rip something to peaces. He was always more violent without Kai there to make sure he was in check. He turned his eyes to the window next to him and he leaned his head agaisnt the coold glass.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked silently from next to him. He nodded and offered a weak smile. Esme rested her cold hand on his heated one, the contrast calmed him greatly, but didn't cure his anxious feelings....That was until a wave hit him. He was begining to miss his feelings, Jasper always took them away. He checked his phone for the hundreth time, still noting there wasn't any bars.

"We'll get there soon enough." Edward called from behind him silently so he wouldn't disturb the peacefully sleeping Bella. Jacob nodded his head and he tried to fall asleep.

When he woke up, they would be in Russia and Kai will be waiting for him to come and rescue her...and he'll get his big kiss from her.

While he kept repeating the last words he thought, Jacob drifted off into sleep, this time with no dreams to possibly haunt him.

* * *

**(1)-(2)= Two good books, I started reading (2) a few days ago during my christmas shopping, I couldn't resist buying another book they're like puppies to me!**

**thank you for reading, i am real glad i got this done during finals and the whole shopping thing! promise to have the next one up as soon as i can get it!**

**review please and happy holidays!**


	15. Plans

**Chap:14**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did though, but I own the plot, that's good enough**

**Warning: Language, nothing else.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**HAPPY READING!!!**

* * *

_Kai whimpered softly as the burning desire to be touched pounded threw her veins. Soft whispered promises fell into her ears as warm lips carrased her neck gently. She covered herself the best she could. Hands took her wrist and a thumb ran over them gently._

_"Let me love you." Came a hot whisper into her ear. Kai whimpered again when she felt tender hands on her stomach, going lower and lower...._

Kai bolted up with a deep gasp and looked around. She frantically patted the sheets next to her and breathed a relief when no one was there. She grabbed her hair, but didn't pull. That voice belonged to only one person. A shaky hand ran over her neck where the burning kisses felt so real.

_'It was just a dream.' _She assured herself as she laid back down. _'It was just a dream.' _She thought again. Kai clutched a pillow closer.

It was just a dream.

**. : Jacob : .**

They were in some place called Promishlennyi. A deserted Russian town because of some economy problem. But now, only few people roamed around. It was almost like a little town, it was modern, cars, Tv's, phones, everything. Something was off about everything, the way people moved around, stared. Jacob never had a single moments rest without having to glare at someone. Alice saw two people with hoods over their heads in a dark alley, she was a very good artist when having a vision. Of course it made him nervous about her not being able to see Kai no matter how hard she tried, but Alice did bring him comfort when she stated she could see the people who took her away.

Jacob could imagine it now, Kai running to him at full speed to him once they found her...

"Jacob!"

Jacob snapped his head up and saw a concerned Esme looking back at him. He saw she had something in her hand and sniffed the air a bit, It was a burger. Jacob stood and backed away for a bit, they were on limited space on their temporary apartment's porch. Esme just appeared from the doorway and Jacob had to make room for her.

"Bella told me that it's been a while since you last ate, so I picked this up for you when I was out." She stated warmly. Jacob smiled and accepted it. No matter what she was, Esme always was a wonderful mother figure. She took great care of those around her, forget mother figure, Esme was a wonderful mother in general. She wandered back inside and Jacob slid down the closed door, unwrapped the burger and started to nibble on it. Thinking about what was to come.

"Hey Jacob, want to take a walk around?" Bella appeared along the sidewalk with Edward's hand in hers. Jacob made eye contact with the vampire who nodded slightly at him. Jacob shrugged and stood walking over to her. "I have to check with Alice." Edward murmured to Bella, kissing her cheek before going inside. Bella beamed after him, making Jacob's heart pulse a bit before he realized he had someone. He felt his insides warm up, he had someone to smile at like that, and no one was taking that away.

When they began walking, Bella tried to make small talk, but Jacob would grunt or laugh at the right places. She could tell he wasn't into the conversation like he normally would be. They stopped at a bench, it was a small playground with kids running around and laughing. Bella sighed softly and stared ahead.

"You know I will always love you." She said softly. Jacob turned to her with his eyebrows raised. "Okay...?" What brought that on, he saw Bella shake her head a bit and turned to him fully. "No...I mean, I will always _love_ you. More than her." Bella saw the wheels in Jacob mind turn before clicking. Jacob looked at her with mild annoyance. She couldn't just pop up and say things like that. Bella leaned in a bit.

"I've known you so much longer than she has, I know what makes you happy. I just don't want her to hurt you." Bella murmured. Jacob twitched a bit, what made him happy? Kai hurting him? what the hell was she talking about?! "_Kai_ makes me happy, and _she'll_ never hurt me." Jacob didn't cared that she flinched at his accusing tone. Bella had hurt him more than once, Kai never did. Bella didn't give up.

"I know, I was wrong for leading you on. I am sorry. But, I-I just can't stand it seeing you with someone else! It--

"What? Drives you crazy? Burns your insides like someone stabed you with a burning sword? Yeah, been there, done that." Jacob scoffed. Bella turned her head away. They sat in tension, Jacob looking towards the setting sun while Bella looked at her sneakers. Suddenly, she stood angerly.

"Fine...just remember when she hurts you that I'll be there to love you in her place." And with that Bella walked away.

Jacob growled low in his throat and pulled at his hair, he quickly stopped when he remembered that Kai liked his hair. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, he needed to find Kai quick.

**. : Kai : .**

Kai stared at the food infront of her, then down to her chained wrist. Across from her, Roy sat reading a thick, leather bound book that had no name. Dinner was as vivid as usual, Roy talking to her and her ignoring his presence. Soon, he got annoyed of her getting up and leaving early, so he took action and chained her wrist to her chair. Only he had the key, and he unlocked it whenever he felt like he should do so.

Kai still didn't want to talk to him.

Harvey sighed and folded the corner of his page down before closing the book with a satisfied 'clap' before he looked over to Kai. "You should eat something dove. Your starting to look a little thin." He stated looking over the glass he lifted to his lips. Kai's stomach churned when she spotted the red liquid in the cup that wasn't wine.

"I am not hungry." She said quietly. Roy frowned and set the cup aside and folded his hands in front of him. He stared at her intently, trying to figure her out. Kai looked off to the birds over by the window. They chirped softly to each other and hopped to another branch. Kai felt a slow smile come on to her face when she saw a couple of Larks cuddle up to each other chirping softer than the others. Harvey traced her gaze and he smirked.

"Larks...wonderful things they are." He picked up his cup and swished the contnents around with an thoughtful expression, "But, just as others, they are a bit fearful." Kai jumped when he threw the glass at the window making the birds scatter and fly out of sight. Kai tried to pull her arm away from the chain but it held fast.

"Eat this, or eat what we eat." He growled in her face. Kai paled and she bowed her head biting her lip. Roy's eyes softened a bit and he tilted her head up, running his thumbs over her cheeks gently. "I am sorry dove, you just make me frustrated so easily! Please...eat something?" He cooed lowly. Kai came to another conclusion, this man was insane. She knew he was crazy, but this was a whole diffrent level. She nodded and picked up the fork, stabbed it in a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth. Juices exploded making he rpaused lightly, before continuing to eat.

Harvey took his seat and picked up his book, this time with a soft smile on his face. Now he knew what made her fearful, so soon enough, his dove's wings would be clipped.

**. : Later : .**

"Oh, Kai..." Jacob's heart broke over the sniffles that Kai made. She told him everything that happened, even with the blood. Kai wipped her tears and blew her nose away from the phone. Jacob told her about the whole Bella thing, so right now, all they really had was each other to keep the other one sane.

_"I miss you so much. I miss everyone. I want to go home."_ Kai whispered into the phone.

"I know, we'll find you soon. We just need a game plan, do you know how many Vampires are there?" He asked. Kai took a pause and thought about it.

_"Well...there's three bad vampires, and one good one. That's Avel." _SHe counted in her head. Though al she really saw was Kenny and Harvey, there was another one. She remembered two voices when she first got there. Kai heard Jacob give a small mumble of thought. Kai stared out the window longingly. It was dark out now, she knew everyone had to be out hunting. Avel hunted during the day, only brave enough to catch a squirrel and came back to keep her company.

"How good of a Vampire is Avel?" Jacob asked a bit concerned. He didn't want Kai to be tricked. Kai didn't want to put out Avel's secrets, but it would be safer for him. Knowing Jacob, he would come in phased and chew on everything that moved.

_"Well, turns out Harvey tricked him. Twenty years back, he was a collage student. Harvey tricked him with a fake love letter to get him alone in a nearby park. Somehow, Harvey drugged him and bit him. It makes matters worse that Avel's a Hemophobic." _Kai mumbled softly.

"He's afraid of blood?" Jacob asked. It was a bit funny, a vampire afraid of blood.

_"yeah, so he's usually in bad shape sometimes. He only picks up squirrels and other small things like that. He feels so bad that he won't even kill it!"_ Kai knew Avel was a gentle person, she hated Harvey for doing this too him. Jacob laid back in his bed in the dark room, next door, he could hear Bella and Edward murmuring quietly to each other. Then again, Jacob didn't care.

"He's nice to you right?" Jacob asked. Just to make sure, he didn't want to maul one of Kai's friends. He heard Kai give a small laugh and confirm it. When he heard her yawn, he felt one bubble up in his chest before it spilled out. Kai rolled over to her side and smiled sleepily.

_"I am sure we can get Avel out too...right?" _She asked softly. Jacob's eyes opened slowly and stared lazily at the wall. "I think. He can actually help us, can he get out the house?" Jacob suddenly had a idea, something he wished he thought of quicker. Kai must have caught on because he heard her become more alert.

_"Yeah! H-He makes food runs for me and stuff like that. He tells me he goes to the town park alot to hunt." _Kai's stomach filled with butterflies, but she had to keep it quiet unless someone would hear. Jacob sat up in his bed and threw off the covers.

"He could meet us! He can lead us back to you, and then we'll get you." Jacob stated. Though it lacked detail, it sounded jsut as wonderful. Kai let out a breath of happiness. _"That sounds bulletproof! I'll talk to Avel as soon as I can but before I do...how's my dad? and my aunt too." _Kai felt her mood die down. How was her family? She needed to know. Jacob rubbed his neck. Artem has been neglecting his health, not eating, staying in his office and ignoring everyone.

"He's been, well, okay, but he's making himself sick. Your Aunt is taking care of him, but he'll just ignore her. He bathes and stuff like that, but he won't eat _anything_." Jacob stated. He heard Kai take a deep breath, more upset than sad. "Call me back later, talk to your dad." He said softly. _"Right...sweet dreams."_ Kai whispered. Jacob smiled.

"Sweet dreams to you too Kai. Be safe." He whispered. When Kai promised she will and the line went dead, Jacob then hopped up and jetted out of the room, going into the living room to see Alice and Jasper playing checkers and Emmett laid out on the couch with his head on Rosalie's lap. When all eyes turned to him, he began to tell his plan.

* * *

"Hello?" Raisa picked up the phone and dropped the book when she heard the soft voice from the other side. "Kai?! Hey sweetie." Raisa's throat closed up a bit. It was hard to sound happy when her niece was heavens-knew-where. "_Hey Aunty...can I talk to dad?" _Kai asked softly. She heard rustling from the other side.

"Of course sweetie." Raisa travled up tp Atrem's study and knocked before opening the door. Artem was seated in the far chair away from the window, in his lap was a photo album and a worn out diary. Raisa took a step to her brother. "Artem...it's Kai." She whispered. His eyes snapped to the phone and he held out his hand for it. His usually tanned skin was dulling in color, he wasn't eating much, but it wasn't as bad as to show.

Raisa handed the phone to her brother and walked out of the room. "Kai? Sweetie?" He rasped. Kai winced. He wasn't getting any sleep.

_"What's this I hear about you not eating?" _She stared sternly. Just because she wasn't there doens't mean he can rot away! She needed something to come home too! Kai ruffled his already messy hair. "I am worried about you Kai...your all I have left." His voice wavered. Kai felt her eyes water and she bit her lip. _"You're all I have left too...that's why we both have to keep going because the other won't survive." _She said softly. A few tears escaped his eyes and he bit his knuckle to keep down a whimper. His little girl always knew what to say, no matter what was happening around her.

_"You have to promise to take better care of yourself. I think I might be home very soon." _Kai mumbled softly. Artem's eyes widened. "What?" He copied her hushed tone. _"I am not sure, but I am going to get some inside help. I don't have all of the details yet. So...wait, okay?" _She whispered. Artem nodded, forgetting she couldn't see her. "Yeah...okay sweetie." He heard something on the other side, someone was knocking.

_"I have to go, talk to you soon." _And the line went dead.

Raisa chopped the meat for her famous stew, not knowing why she bothered to make enough for Artem. She jumped when she felt arms hug her tightly, she turned her head and saw a mop of unruley hair that belonged to her brother. "Tem-tem?" She used his nickname hoping for the one reaction that would insure her that that was her brother. Artem pouted up at her, "You know I hate that--oh! food! I want some in a huge bowl!" Artem chirpped. Raisa smiled and patted his hand smiling.

"Of course Tem-Tem."

* * *

**Okay, this one was a bit of a filler, but it's moving along! please keep reviewing!**


	16. Rescue:1

**Chap:15**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot and the Oc's**

**Warnings: Language and creepy stalker vampires.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I am SO happy!!**

* * *

Jacob bounced his knee as he looked around anxiously. Where was Avel?! "Well...we don't know what he looks like." Bella mumbled to him. Jaob ignored him and continued his thoughts. Kai didn't call him that morning and he was worried for her, even if it was one call...it was Kai's call. Jasper looked to be a bit on edge like he was. He could understand, Kai was becoming like a sister to him! Alice worried a bit for her lover, but she stood by and calmed him down. Everyone missed Kai, she had one of those attidtudes. Always looking to please someone like a small puppy. Edward's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on one person. He as sitting in the middle of the square and it was hard not to notice him, he seemed to be threatning but the way he was helping a small toddler tie his shoe. "That's him." He murmured to the rest.

All eyes rested on the figure. Jacob jumped up, only to have Carlisle pull him back. He held back a snarl as he turned to the vampire. Carlisle matched Jacob gaze until the other blinked. He worried for Kai too, but hawking down someone that could help them wasn't the key. From the body language of the other, he was very reserved. "I'll talk to him. The rest of you will fan out to make sure that he doesn't run away. Bella, you hold the phone in case Kai calls." Carlisle listed. Jacob nodded forefully and stomped off.

Edward patted Bella's hand before he and the others did what they were told. Bella stared down at the phone and placed it in her pocket, what are the odds Kai would call anyway?

**. : Kai : .**

Kai sat silently in the library with Kenny across from her. The birds over her head chirped softly as the sun shone brightly. It was weird....not being under the care of the shy Avel. Kenny was leaning back in a chair as he flipped dully threw a magazine. Kai repressed a sigh and concentrated on turning the page. Without the use of her hand, the page fluttered a bit before it turned slowly. Kai thought it would be best if she could develop her power under will and not emotion. Who knows what might happen? Windows will crack, table vases will implode and people may catch fire.

_'Or to help in the non-avoidable fight.' _Her more colder side stated. Kai blinked when the words of the book looked closer than they appeared. She placed the book down after folding the page and turned to the newly repaired window. Kai knew that there was going to be a fight, as much as she hated to admt it. Though, the more naive side of her whimpered that it could be a clean get-away. Her angry side snarled at the gentle Kai and told her she should be happy there could be a fight. Kai shook her head, this has been happening for a two days now. Inner arguments becoming a bit too livid for her comfort.

She could even imagine herself in diffrent dresses as they conversed, Her angry side, a scarlet dress with bloody fingertips and eyes that had fire. Her gentle side, a deep blue dress that flowed like waterfalls. Kai's naive side was a girl when she was younger, long ebony hair spilled down the fragile shoulders as she held a stuffed bear. Her more blunt and intelligent side wore a dark gold dress and never changed expression. Kai was afriad that there were more just waiting to be discovered. Hopefully, this didn't come with the power. Kai snapped out of her daze when Kenny sighed and returned to sitting normally.

"What's going on in that pretty little head?" He asked leaning in. Kai kept her face smooth and expressionless, her tone flat, "Nothing." It was a lie. An all out jury was going on in her head Wrath wanting to curse Kenny to hell, Intelligence stood quiet waiting to save her. Kenny frowned.

"No need to get upset. Just asking." He hissed. Kai looked away, wanting to go back home. When the door opened and closed, a shiver went up her spine. She knew who it was. "Kenny....out." A voice ordered. Kenny quickly left after nodding in respect to Roy. Kai avoided the gaze of the ruby eyes and she took a breath when he sat in front of her.

"Kai, look at me." He ordered. Kai looked up she saw he looked....like her teacher. His amber hair was back, his warm hazel eyes was also back. His skin was also a healthy peach color. Roy smiled, showing straight white teeth that wasn't at all scarey. Kai couldn't register it, what happened? This wasn't the monster she saw a few days ago! Roy leaned his chin onto his hand. "You look beautiful today birdy." He complimented. Kai looked down to her book's cover.

"Why....do you call me that?" She asked. Roy pouted a bit, "Well, you're always hopping around...happy and small. It just fits you. Oh, that reminds me...tell me bird, what wings do you like?" Roy took out a sketch book and opened it to a page filled with wings. Wings for angels, birds, butterflies and even a few fairy tale wings filled the pages. The colors popped out to her, but the one that made the whispers return was the dark purple and black wings. They were medium in size and the feathers were in dreat detail. A diffrent pattern in everyone of the feathers, Kai didn't feel when her fingertips brushed agasint the wings.

"Those." She wispered softly in a trance. Roy nodded and his jaw set, "You know...someone a very long time ago picked these out. She was very specail. A dancer, a ballerina to be exact. She could dance to any tune you played..." Roy stopped himself. Kai's heart throbbed.

"What was her name?" She asked in a whisper. Roy ignored her, "She was so beautiful...twirling around laughing so hard." He continued. Kai began to feel Wrath take over her, "I said what's her name?!" She whispered harshly. Books fell off the shels as they rattled. Roy turned to her. "She was taken from me. By some damn Mystic! She only danced for him--

A loud splintering sound went into the air as a bookshelf crumbled into itself. Kai punded the table with her hands, "_What was her name?!_" She had to know. She needed to know. Roy wasn't phased. "Her name was Lark...that wasn't her real name, it was because she ws so free when she danced." Roy growled. The anger melted away from Kai and ice filled it's place, why did that name sound so...familar.

"Ah!" Kai clutched her head and she leaned down on to the table, she could hear music, Castanets clapping in a upbeat rythem. A shadow twirled on stage, a dress making the movements last--

then nothing.

**. : Jacob : .**

Jacob listened closley to Avel. Kai was developing...mind powers?

"I don't understand." He voiced. Avel looked around before he casually picked up his coffee and took a sip. They were all stuffed in a booth, a few having to take a table next to them and scoot it over. Avel was spilling everything he knew about Kai;s confinment.

"She is showing signs of Psychokinesis. Mostly Telekinesis, but when she was sleeping--I am not sure if she knew, but, she have been able to draw water from the faucet in her bathroom and into the pitcher we keep in her room. So Hydrokinesis is also noted. Also, she's been having these small faiting spells, she told me she's been hearing voices and also seeing little clips of things." Avel paused as if waiting for someone to ask a question.

Jacob was surprised, is that why the venom didn't affect her? She's just as paranomal as he was. Alice spoke up, "Maybe this could help her in the escape?" She asked holding Jasper's hand under the table. Avel nodded, "I am not sure if she has total control over her ablities. From what I've seen, they have been linked to her emotion," Avel paused again. "She may even have your power Jasper." He looked to the silent blonde.

"So....what do we do?" Bella asked leaning agaisnt Edward. Everyone went quiet all looking to something else, that was before Jacob spoke up.

"Why don't we just go and snatch her back?" He asked. Carlisle shook his head, "We need more detail than that. That's the basic idea, we need to know more about the vampires living there." He looked to Avel. Avel picked up the message, "Kenny and another one. They have no noted ablities. I am sure they are just as normal as Emmett's strength can be." He stated quickly. Carlisle nodded and looked over to Esme.

"I take it that you want something in return?" He asked. Everyone looked to Avel a bite wary. Avel squirmed a bit, his reserved state coming back.

"I-I don't want to be seperated from Kai...I can't tell you why." He said softly. Jacob stiffened, "Do you love her?" he asked tightly. Avel nodded, "But not like you love her...Please don't make me say." He mumbled. Jacob's stance relaxed again and he let it go. Carlisle smiled warmly at him and offered his hand. "You are more than welcomed to stay with us." He stated. Esme forgot about the handshake and hugged him, she was sure if Avel could, he would blush.

"Okay, so...how will we get her back?" Emmett asked. Avel became serious again, "Everyday, to keep up his apperance, Roy would go out to hunt. Usually, when he left, the others would go out and do whatever. I am the one in charge of Kai." He stated. "But we still need to be careful, Roy have been acting strange latley and I am not sure what to expect out of him next." Avel took out a map from his pocket, it was crisp and small. A big red circle was drawn onto it. Avel pointed to it, "This is where we are located, Kenny and the other one would always leave this way, I am not sure why." Avel pointed to the little sound waves he drew.

"Jacob, you should stay in the car. They could smell you." Avel said gently. Jacob couldn't get mad at the vampire, he didn't deserve it. He was helping them to get Kai back home. He sighed and nodded, "Is there anything I _can_ do, then?" He asked more harshly than intended. Avel thought for a moment, "You can be backup in case things go bad." Avel stated. Jacob nodded in acceptance. Carlisle spoke up, "When are we able to carry out the plan?" He asked.

Avel looked at the all seriously.

"Tonight."

**

* * *

**

Kai woke up groggily and treid to rub her forehead. She couldn't move her hands, she wasn't on the bed either. Kai forced an eyelid open and saw complete darkness, something cold and wet dropped onto her back, making her flinch. It happened again and again, like a faucet was over head. She turned her head to the side the best she could, but there was a sharp pain that made her hiss softly. She shivered lightly when the water slid down the small of her back and sunk lower.

Kai sat for a total of twenty minutes until the door opened slowly. The sliver of light was directly onto Kai's face and she squinted only to see three shadows. Two were murmring heatedly and guesturing to her while the other one stood silent, then when the shadow on the left quieted, the one of the right neared her. Kai tried to scoot away, but a chain on her waist stopped her movements. The shadow sighed softly and reached for something overhead. Kai felt the water drops stop slow until they stopped.

"This is extreme...even for him." The voice murmured as he dapped his sleeve agasint her forehead. Kai hadn't even noticed she was shivering or sweating. Kai left her eyes closed, knowing that if she saw them, someone will get into trouble.

"What should we do then?" It belonged to a female. Quickly, Kenny was angry, "Hush up Ri! She can still hear." A voice hissed. The girl hissed back before she seemed to leave the room. Kai felt a blanket being laid over her and she shivered again.

"What will we do? We can't just leave her here! The wolf will kill us!" The girl said softly. Kai knew her ears shouldn't be picking up any sounds, but for a few days, she could hear _everything_. Kenny snarled at the girl, "I know that! But we can't go agaisnt _him_. Roy will do us worst than that mutt ever could...What should we do Stevie?"He asked softly. There was silence. Kai shifted a bit and opened her eyes, she saw Kenny and the other one from the woods, but the girl was new. She looked about Kai's age, hair pinned up in a tight bun and...golden eyes? When the girl saw Kai's eyes on her, she bent down and patted her head.

"Hello there, I am Leisle. We're going to get you out of here." She whispered. Kai blinked slowly, her mind not moving fast enought. Leisle looked worried, "The drug hadn't worn off yet." She murmured. She looked over to Stevie who shook his head. "The best thing we can do now is to keep her alive." He mumbled. Leisle didn't leave as the others did. When the door closed, she began talking to Kai. Kai listened best she could to what the other had to say. But oe fragment of infor caught her attention.

"How...d-do you know...about...wolf." She whispered slowly. Leisle listened with paitence and she laughed softly. "We are all here agaisnt our will. Even Kenny. Roy have been collecting us for years and years. He says he's a collecter of beautiful things, but it wasn't our apperance...it was us." She whispered lying down in front of Kai. Kai suddenly smelt mints and...honey?

"With Kenny, it was his mood swings. Stevie was with his cold silence, but he's real sweet. Me...well...I think it was because of my dancing." A soft giggle. Kai wanted to ask another question before she went to sleep, "What about me?" She gritted out. Leisle didn't say anything for a moment before she sighed a bit.

"I am not sure I should tell you. Sleep for now." She whispered. Kai felt her eyes slide close and her beath even out. Leisle stood and left out, leaning her head agasint the door after turning the tap back on.

"How much did you tell her?" It was Stevie.

Leisle shook her head a bit, "Nothing much. Just about us...We have to get her out of here with no pricks." She looked up at him. Stevie nodded adn took the pins out of her hair, making it spill down her shoulders. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her forehead.

"I know we do. They're coming for her soon." He whispered. Leisle let him hold her as she thought about how her life would have been if someone was there to help _them_ escape.

**. : Jacob : .**

"This is Kai's room. It should be a couple of turns from here." Avel pointed to the window. Alice and Jasper nodded, Alice was a bit rattled, she could see anyone or anything. What was going to happen was going to be a surprise, Edward also couldn't pick up anyone's thoughts. Carlisle suggested that maybe Kai's energy was blocking those around her. Avel agreed with the fact, but Jacob was still wary.

"Carlsile and Emmett will be back up just in case. Rosalie and Esme will stay by the car for a getaway." Avel whispered. Jacob wanted to do something, but wanted to stick to the plan also.

"Everyone ready?" He whispered. The Cullens crouched and Jacob stiffened. Avel waited a moment before he let out a whispered, "Go." And everyone flitted off without so much as a rustle of leaves.

Jacob paced back and forth, wanting to get rid of the natural instinct to go and make sure his mate is safe. Jacob paused for a bit...Kai was his mate. His girlfriend. This fuled the fire even more, making him growl loudly. Damn his smell! He wanted to find Kai! Jacob looked around before he sprinted to the mansion. He looked and saw one single window that was open.

_'How am I suppose to get up there?' _He thought in a grumble. He simply couldn't jump up there, someone might see him. He would have to be quick because as he could be since his smell gave him a weakness. Jacob cracked his knuckles before digging his fingers into the stone. The stone gave away quickly, and he stretched his other arm out further to do the same. Soon enough, he was climbing nimbly up the wall, determined to find his girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay! i know it's a bit short, that's why there's going to be a part two for this chapter! so don't worry peps!**

**sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, i had to hurry and finish before the bell rung!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Rescue:2

**Chap:16**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but this plot and Oc's**

**Warning: Language**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I am so happy!**

* * *

Kai twitched again when another water drop fell onto her back. It was driving her to the end of her nerves, slowly she felt all thoughts slip away beside the sound of water hitting flesh.

_drip._

_Drip.._

_DRIP..._

**_DRIP...._**

Kai snapped out of it with a whimper and tried to find a comfortble spot on the floor. She was scared...she heard the hurried footsteps and quiet whispers of the vampires that was leaving to hunt, she wanted to scream at them to take her with them, telling them she was alive and needed to move. But she couldn't...she couldn't move, speak, or even open her eyes. Another hard twitch when the water touched her skin, Kai let out a frustrated groan. Wrath was coming to take her away again. But Intelligence wouldn't let her, claiming that it would do nothing but make matters worse. Innocents curled into a ball and groaned with her, going insane with the lack of movement. Faintly, she could hear the birds chirping softly...at least they had the chance to fly away.

Suddenly, Kai was angry. How dare Roy take away her freedom? Lock her up like she was some...some doll! Kai felt a familar burn flow threw her veins. That's good! Things break when she was angry! Kai growled, urging wrath to work her magic. Kai pulled on the bonds, hearing chains rattling made her even more angry. She flopped onto her stomach, snarling softly at the stone underneath her. Suddenly, memories came to mind. When she had tantrums, her father would be the only one to hold her. Hushing her gently and telling her it's okay until she finally stopped her screaming.

_'No,' _She thought to herself, _'Angry thoughts, fury, pain, fire, rage, fire, sadness, rage, rage, RAGE!' _Kai let out animalistic sounds of frustration as she tumbled over the ground, pounding her hands and kicking her legs. Finally, she screamed, getting the sound she wanted out she slouched onto her knees. The bindings made her kneel, and some how that filled her anger. She wrapped the chains around her arms and pulled, letting out desprate cries when they held fast. All at once, her sensible thoughts slipped away. Leaving her with more instincs than facts, she looked around wildly before she could spot the support the chains were connected too. She turned and held onto them, they fit like a handle for a lunch box. Feeling something was going to come of it, she moved her legs so that her feet were planted agaisnt the wall, bent to her chest.

Kai took a breath and pulled, nothing. She whined softly, pulling again, this time with more frustration. Another scream came from her lips, why wasn't she strong enough? She pulled again, nothing but a rock falling somewhere behind her. She froze...that was good! Kai felt her anger slipping away, that _wasn't_ good. Only with her mind filled with rage was she able to making something break. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something. Suddenly Jacob's face popped up...along with Bella's.

Blind fury filled her mind when she thought about the two together. Bella kissing her Jacob, him whispering sweet things into her ears making her laugh. Her playing with his hair, him hugging her, kissing her, touching her. Kai let out a final earsplitting scream and pulled with all her strength. It wasn't budging, but she wasn't giving up, she held out the pulling still screaming bloody murder. With a final crackle and rumbling, she fell.

Kai yelped and whinned when her head landed on the first rock that fell. Her head spun and wrath quickly drew back in the dark corners of her mind. She reached up to rub the damages spot, shuddering when she felt blood oozing onto her fingers.

_'Wait...I can touch my head.' _Her voice sounded strange, almost...a rumble. Kai waisted no time crawling to her feet, wincing when she splash into a puddle. Anger again, that bastard was going to pay for making her stay confined to this hell hole! When she looked to the door, it quickly swung open with a groan of protest, a bolt lock falling to the floor. Kai walked out, grateful that the whole place was dark. Strange enough she could see, but she wasn't complaining. The only problem is was that she had no clue where she could go.

All at once, whispers filled her head. Not the frantic, aggressive whispers, the soft guideful whispers. Kai lazily looked to her right, it was a long corridor, but it looked familar. She leaned on the wall, her wet gown dripping, causing her to flinch. When she paused to give her aching bodya break, one whisper that stuck out from the rest urged her on. For now, she needed a plan for whenever she got out of this place.

_'Find a door, walk, find a house and use phone.' _She thought. After a small nap. The whispers came back full force, the caring one ordering her not to go to sleep.

"But I am tired." She whimpered moving along anyway. The chains were still clasped over her wrists, bearing fown her body more than she liked. The whisper didn't seem to care because it urged her on, pushing her to go and find her friends dispite her struggle.

"Where...am I suppose to go?" She asked. There was another pause before the whispers died down a bit enough for her to hear a soft _'Left'. _Kai turned the corner, slipping a bit before she regained her footing. She stopped to take a few breathes and look around. The halls looked to be a bit more familiar so she tried to take her mind from her pounding head and arms. Maybe she over did it a bit? _'No, if you didn't you'll still be there.' _That was her voice, but...she didn't think it. Did that make sense?

She groaned softly, she was finally going insane. She rather she did while she was still inside her cell instead of when she was escaping. She twitched again, her dress must have been really wet for all this damn dripping! She gritted her teeth when she ran into a table, knocking off a vase. The shatter of the vase made her cringe and whimper, and because of the whimper, the table's legs broke from her fear and collapes. Thus making the ruckus even louder.

"Just my luck." She whispered to herself. She could have sworn someone was laughing at her in the ocean of whispers, but she ignored the glass shards that imbedded in her feet and continued to dwell the seemingly endless corridor. The only company she had was the whispers and clips from someone's life that wasn't hers.

**. : ^.^' : .**

Jacob jogged threw the hallways that seemed never ending, looking for Kai. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he was too anxious to be quiet! He long ago found Avel, but the vampire just nodded him on, letting go agaisnt the original plan. He was starting to warm up to the guy, he was a nice person just like Kai said. Kai was a wonderful judge of people...all the more reason to get her back.

Jacob stopped his pace when he heard a fait rattle. He strained his ears for the sound again and this time it was closer, almost a clinking noise. Jacob was a little freaked out, Vampires didn't rattle and Kai sure as hell didn't rattle. Was it...a ghost? He shook his head, laughing nervously at his stupidity. But his laugh stopped dead in his throat, he was a freakin' Werewolf! Half of his serch party was Vampires, why not add Casper in the mix?! He pressed himself agaisnt the wall before the corner.

He peeked around and saw a girl...she was soaked. Hair was dripping, as well as her elegant dress. He could a chain on the wrist that braced the owner on the wall and a matching sibling on the other one. Her head was bowed and she whispering to herself, he couldn't get a clear look in the dark dispite his hightened sight. He waited until he saw her pass a moonlight window. Jacob's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit.

"Kai..."

Kai's head shook and she began to whisper more hurridley and she stopped her sluggish pace. Another illusion that mocked her, she wanted out of this place and all it's shadows! This one went right to her heart, it was Jacob with his arms outstretched to her as if he wanted to hug her. She backed away, she won't be tricked again. "Get away!" She cried out. The shadow-Jacob frowned a bit. She growled, "Get away from me!" She screamed this time. She swayed a bit and leaned onto the wall, shaking and whimpering softly.

"Kai! Calm down! It's me." Jacob stuck out his arms palm up. Kai was hurting, something was wrong. He grew more and more worried when she began to whisper again, as if she was anwsering someone. She shook her head again, giving a negitive for something. Kai ignored the whispers, even the warm one. She wanted out, she wan't to get away, she wanted to have her mind back to herself! She let out a kneading cry and twisted the chain drawing blood. Jacob knew it wasn't something else, something was wrong with Kai's mind.

"Kai, it's me. I won't hurt you." Jacob neared her. All at once, near by paintings came from the walls and were thrown at him. He dodged them when they came back, they were out for blood. Kai slid down the wall, clutching her head and rocking. Her head hurts, the whispers turned to fully out screaming, and to top it off, her veins were burning again. Flashes of a shadowed dancer veiled her mind, leaving her blind to what was going on around. She couldn't feel the quaking of the hall when floor boards were ripped up violently with jagged nails aimed outwards.

Jacob let out a yelped when he saw what was happining. Briefly his eyes flickered to Kai who was sobbing in a ball on the wall, she was doing this. After dodging another flower vase, he phased into a wolf. He had to get Kai to wake up to see what she was doing and somehow get the other's attention. Only one thought came to his brain when a floorboard jabbed him in his side. _Scream._

Kai's eyes snapped open when a howl went out into the air. It was filled with so many feelings, over ridding her senses and making her scream as loud as she could. Around the two screaming figures, the windows burst and the shards clinked loudly, down the corridor a chandelier fell to the ground making a rumbling crash. Slowly, Kai lost her will to stay awake. The screams died down to quiet murmurs, then to whispers. Her eyes drew closed as she slid sideways onto the ground and into the puddle her dress made. The final sight she saw before she fell blissfully into sleep, was a large wolf staring at her with a concerned yet loving stare.

Jacob backed away when all of the frantic items dropped to the ground, breaking and bending before everything went quiet. Cautiously, he padded over to Kai and nudged her gently with his nose with a whine. She twitched a bit and took a deep breath before going still again. When he heard a rush of footsteps he looked behind him and saw the Cullen including a few new faces. When the new faces looked to Kai, Jacob took a protective step in front of Kai. Edward spoke up, "They're friends Jacob. They're going to help us keep Kai safe." Edward stated.

Jacob ran a wary eye over the new Vampires, but decided that if they got past the Cullen, they couldn't be bad. Emmett stepped forward to gather Kai in his arms, but he frowned.

"She's so cold." He stated going back to the group. Carlisle drapped his jacket over Kai, noting she was quiet cold. But she wasn't shivering, just to be safe, he checked her pulse.

"Healthy beat." He murmured softly before looking to the others. "Let's get going." Carlisle looked to Jacob's tattered clothes. Jacob jerked his head to Edward who spoke, "He has a change of clothes in that car." He spoke.

"We should go. Roy wouldn't dare follow us in his condition." Leisle spoke. No one wanted an explination but instead they all lept out the window.

* * *

_Kai was in a familar place, her old home when her mother..._

_"Mommy?" Kai saw a younger version of herself enter the living room only to find her mother reading a book. Young Kai snuggled her stuffed bear closer. Liri looked past the older Kai to her daughter surprised but smiled warmly with open arms._

_"What are you doing up so late sweetie?" She asked. Kai giggled and ran into her mother's arms. "I missed you! My camera's full again!" She chirpped. Her mother didn't respond. Older Kai looked up and saw her mother was looking to the window with a familar look on her face. _

_Her lips moved a bit with quiet murmurs of words Kai couldn't understand._

_Then her vision swam and hurried whispers filled her mind again. Then her mother's body appeared in front of her, as bloodied and stilled. Her eyes stared to Kai with empy eyes. Kai opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She fell backwards into what felt like a black hole, her mother's body following after her. Holding out her arms for a hug. Kai felt her lungs throb, she felt like she was screaming, but she couldn't hear anything. Her mother's arms wrapped around her, the copper smell of rotting flesh and blood filled Kai's nose. __Liri's blue lips formed her name lovingly and her dull eyes pierced Kai's wide brown ones._

_"Kai...Kai...wake up..."_

"Kai! Kai! Wake up, please!" Alice held down Kai's head. Jasper held down her upper body while Rosalie held down Kai's legs. They took up residence at a hotel for the night since Kai needed a decent place to sleep.

"Wake up Kai! It's just a dream!" Jacob took Alice's place and pried open her eyes. He grimced when he saw her eyes were a shining silver down to the whites. Jacob shook off his surprise and stared directly into her eyes."Kai, you're okay now! Wake up, it's okay." Jacob shouted over her. Kai's screaming died down to her shouting every other second. Jacob noted her eyes were slowly fading back to brown. Tears ran down her eyes as she tried to breath. She twitched and clawed at Jacob's wrists, wanting to get as close as possible. Jacob didn't even feel her nails raking across his skin, all he saw was Kai.

He drew her closer, petting her hair and rocking her back and forth while he hushed her. Kai's mind was damaged, they needed to do something or she'll hurt herself and those around her. Kai seemed to calm down from Jacob's actions and she hide her face into his shirt.

Carlisle sighed softly, "I think her powers are having a negitive effect on her. Unless she learns how to control her powers, they may drive her insane." He stated softly. Jacob looked to him, "How can we help her?" He asked.

"I believe that her ablilities haven't simply appeared over night. Maybe we should talk with her family." He suggested. Rosalie looked to him, "Wouldn't we have to tell them what we are as well?" She asked looking to Kai who slept uneasily. Carlisle nodded, "Perhaps. We will work something out in the morning." he said leaving out the room. Esme followed along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice lingered a bit with Jasper before walking out. Jacob looked to the clock and noted that it was now three in the morning. Slowly, he pulled back the covers as not to wake Kai and tucked her in. He laid down outside of the covers and drew her into his arms, rubbing her back.

_'You'll get better.' _He thought to himself more than Kai. _'You'll be just fine.'_

**. : Morning : .**

Jacob woke up last and saw Kai facing a window dressed in a large shirt and jeans. He sat up and stretched, hearing bones pop in protest. Kai jumped at the sound and turned to him with a unreadable expression. Jacob came up to her and gathered her into a tight hug, he felt Kai's hand clench his shirt as she returned it. "I missed you so much." He whispered. He heard her mumble something into his shirt. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"What?" he murmured. Kai pouted a bit and placed her head back on his chest, arms coming around to wrap around his neck. "I said 'I missed you too'. Hey Jacob, do you have a stop watch?" She rose her head to look up at him. He looked back down at her with a confused expression, "Yeah?" He felt her hands cup his face and she rose on her toes. Kai pressed her lips agaisnt his, she never kissed a boy like on the movies before, but she watched enough ones to know the basic idea. Jacob's eyes snapped open when he felt a prodding at his lips, but didn't mind opening them.

He moved his hands to her hips and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he let Kai take the lead. Kai was a amazing kisser...he would have to question her about that later. Kai felt sparks go out all the way to her fingertips and a familar fire went threw her veins, but it wasn't painful though...it was a good fire. A wonderful fire that made her growl and pull his face closer for more contact. Jacob returned the growl, but with more force. Before he could control himself, he backed them to the bed and laid her down. Kai clawed at his back and mewled softly when she felt him take over the kiss.

Jacob felt his control slipping away and knew he had to do something about. With much protest from Kai, he pulled away leaving only slightly bruised lips and panting. He chuckled breathlessly when she whined in frustration and pulled at his shirt. He decided to tease her a bit, he neared her lips as if he was going to kiss her again, but stopped short. Kai didn't like the pause, and whined again.

"Don't tease." She mumbled. Jacob moved so that he laid on his side and stared at her lovingly. Kai somewhat gotten use to the stare, being confined to a crazy Vampire for as long as she had did changed that about her. Jacob reached out and drew her closer and kissed the top of her head, glad that she wasn't freaking out like she was.

"I am not letting you go. I am going to lock you away in the highest tower I can find and only I can visit you." He whispered. Kai didn't mind it, she wondered if he said this when they first met would she have emptied half her can of pepper spray on him. She nuzzled his neck and closed his eyes.

"I won't mind at all." She whispered boldly kissing his neck. _'I won't mind at all.' _She thought toherself closing her eyes.

* * *

**Was it rushed? was it okay? did you guys like it? i hope you did! **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Welcome Home!

**Chap:17**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but this stories plot. and Oc's too.**

**Warning: Stalker like things and language**

**HAPPPY READING TO ALL!!!**

* * *

Kai hummed softly as she sleepily nuzzled the chest she was resting on. A hand shook her shoulder gently and she wined her protest. Kai heard a sigh and arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up.

"Come on Kai, time to catch a plane." Jacob murmured to her. Carlisle thought it would be better for Kai to go home as soon as possible, due to her condition. They barley made it past the hotel manager when he called the police because of her screaming. Esme suggested that Jacob, Bella, and Edward take a plane and they could resume taking the cars. Avel quickly agreed, stating that it would be best for Kai. Kai fell asleep on their way to the nearest airport, afraid that if she fell asleep on the plane, another nightmare would hit and she would make a horrid show.

"But...I am still sleepy." She mumbled softly. Jacob nodded his head and went along with what she had to say. Carlisle said she would have some problems coping with her powers, her mood swings were becoming a problem also. He noticed she was more quiet and more depressed than usual, whispering to herself and shaking her head as if ignoring someone. He went to Carlisle, but he once again said that Kai was having problems with her powers.

"I know you are, but you can sleep on the plane." Jacob shifted her so that she was cradled in one arm and rummaged around in his pocket for the tickets. Kai dozed off again and curled up a bit in his arms. Edward chuckled at the scene. People were starting to stare, murmuring to each other about how strange the pair was. He had to admit, it did look like Jacob was trying to kidnapp Kai. Kai was whining softly and kicking her legs, wanting to sleep. Jacob was hushing her and still trying to find their tickets.

"Here." Edward reached into Jacob's pocket and fished out the tickets. the wolf gave a grateful smile before returning Kai to her comfortble position in his arms. Edward couldn't help but to think about how Kai and Jacob were ment for each other. Kai snuggled into his chest, whispering quietly before shaking her head. He could see Jacob's concerned look before he went toward the check out. Jacob knew they must have looked weird from the fact that none of them had any bags or anything with them.

Edward took the lead and reached the counter woman before the others. He put on a charming smile before he took their tickets, "We have a flight to catch." He said. Jacob scoffed mentally when the woman blushed and nodded her head, quickly ringing up what time their flight took off. The time was pretty good, about an hour for them to roam around for a bit. Kai shifted in his arms and the woman looked at her with concern.

"Is she okay?" The woman girl looked to small in the handsome boy's arms, yet, so right. Like she was a piece to his puzzle, her eyes flickered to the other girl that stood next to the pale beauty of a man. She looked she could be with the other man. Both men--as she could tell--came from diffrent worlds. The tall boy that held the girl had russet skin, he screamed wild to her, a sexy wild. While the other boy, paler than she thought were possible, had an...elegant sexy about him. The ticket-supplier shook her head lightly when the wild beauty spoke.

"She's just a bit tired." He stated. Kai cracked an eye open, knowing he was talking about her before closing them again. The woman smiled and nodded to them, "Well, your all set then, have a nice flight." She waved at them when they walked away. Kai pulled on Jacob's shirt, the airport was to crowded for her to sleep with all the people. When Jacob caught her drift, he lether down so she could walk around. He couldn't help to smile when he felt her small hand slip into his own while she used her other hand to wipe away the sleep in her eyes.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten much." Jacob frowned softly. Kai was a bit lighter, maybe she was being a rebel and not eating that much. Kai looked around to see what the place had to offer. A taco place, burger place, sub place...maybe she should get taco? Kai closed her eyes when the whispers came waited paitently, apparently the whispers came back. He couldn't help but to listen to her whispers.

"A taco...no? No, no, no. A sub! No? Why? No, no, no...it's not fair to the others." He listened to her as she shook her head. Jacob tightened his grip on her hand as he smiled.

"How about we both get a burger?" He suggested. Kai nodded and allowed him to drag her off to a table, he sat her down and pushed her in as if she was a little kid. Kai couldn't help but to feel lost like a little kid. Jacob kissed her cheek tenderly, "Stay right here. I'll be back." He said. Kai nodded thoughtlessly and watched as he strutted off. Girls following his walk, and looking to her. The girls quickly looked away when they saw her watching them. Bella took a seat next to her while Edward sat next to his girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked Kai softly. Kai could feel the annoyance that Bella had for her, one of her...ablilties Avel revealed to her. Empathy. She bowed her head when the whispers came back, but the one's that were fully lead by Wrath. She ignored them the best she could. "...Better..." She said softly. Bella nodded, she really couldn't care less. Though as cruel as it sounded, Bella wanted Kai far away from Jacob. Bella would have to do something about it. Kai's eyes widened when she heard the wave of green emotion run from Bella and soak into her, she was jealous of her because she had Jacob? She had Edward! Now she was just being greedy! Wrath hissing whisper rang in her ears.

_'You can't take that! Show her who's the real deal!'_

"No...no...no trouble." She whispered back to the voice. Bella rose a brow and turned to Edward who had his hands together in concentration. He was thinking about something. Bella fummed. So now Edward was paying attention to Kai?! That was it! She had to do something. Edward leaned in a bit, inturpting Kai's argument with herself.

"Kai...?" He called her name gently, aware of the look Jacob gave him when he came back with two trays. Kai quickly reached for the cola, not realizing how thristy she was. She looked to Edward as a sign for him to continue. Edward did, "What does the whispers say?" He asked. Kai froze a bit and a flurry of voices filled her head, she wanted them to quiet down so she could hear what eles the Vampire could say. She shook her head a bit, "They say everything." She whispered.

Jacob shivered a bit at her tone and busied himself with the fries. Edward wanted more information. "Like what? Do they tell you to hurt yourself or--

"No! They make...my choices harder. It's like a whole...diffrent...jury." She said more loudly than before. Bella rose the other brow. "So...I take it that your staring down the barrel of depression?" She saw Kai twitch. Kai's body burned again, it was the horrible burn that made her whimper. Wrath was angry with her, angry that she would take suchwords from Bella. So the whisper decided that if she couldn't do what needed to be done, she had to be punished. Kai whimpered louder and clutched her temples, she had half the mind to let Bella get whatever is coming to her, but the other half wanted to keep a mellow scene. Quickly Jacob hushed her, shooting a upset look at Bella. She knew Kai was fragile, as much as he hated to admit it.

Kai batted him away, determined to get Wrath under control. The burning died down to a sizzle and she sighed in relief. Everything was pulsing, but she tried to play it off when she saw Jacob cast a worried look to Edward. "I am f-fine now." She mumbled to him. Kai then realized something, "Will I be able to go to school?" She asked fearfully. Jacob opened his mouth to respond, but Edward beat him to it.

"I am sure you will. If not, you'll get home-schooled." Edward saw that it didn't ease her fear. Kai looked down at her burger in sadness. Whatever was going on with her was changing her life! She felt Jacob take her hand and run his thumb over her knuckles, warmth filled her soul and she sighed. Maybe that Empathy thing wasn't so bad after all. Kai leaned agaisnt him and began to pick at the burger.

Jacob knew she really wasn't hungry anymore, judging from the way she ate the burger piece by piece, first the lettuce, then the patty. Jacob kissed the thop of her head, but didn't move his lips. Kai was going to be okay. He would tell himself that everytime she was whisperign to herself and screaming from nightmares....

Kai will be okay.

**. : ^.^'': .**

Kai looked around the plane. People murmured softly to each other and others felt comfortble enough to sleep. Kai looked out the small window and into to the tiny lights before. "I know it's common to say, but they look like ants." Kai turned to Jacob who was looking over her shoulder. He shrugged and smiled down at her, "I have a surprise for you." He said to her sing-song. Jacob patted himself on the back when Kai's eyes gleamed when he pulled out her camera. Kai snatched it from his hands and held it to her chest.

"I refilled the film, cleaned the lins, everything." He stated. Kai cooed lowly, though she loved her camera she never really took good care of her camera. She was afraid she would make it worse! But here it is, shinning brightly from Jacob's tender care. Kai looked up at Jacob threw her lashes.

"I don't know what to say." She said softly. Jacob leaned forward, "Then say nothing." He whispered. Kai felt her cheeks heat up as pressure came down onto her lips. The kiss wasn't like the one in the hotel room, filled with excitment and passion. This one was almost like a promise, a promise about things they will never let go. All too soon, Kai felt him pull away and connected forheads. Sharing each other's breath and holding the other's sight, Jacob sighed softly.

"I am so glad your back." He couldn't count how many times he told her that. But everytime Kai would smile and repeat the same words, 'I missed you too'. He was brought out of of his rambling when he heard a shutter and Kai mumble to herself.

"The picture is so clear. You did a good job Jacob. Remind me to return the favor." She smiled warmly at him and snuggled into his side. Behind them, they could hear Bella and Edward talking about what they would do when they got back.

Kai looked back to the window and thought about how she should surprise her father and aunt when she got home. Maybe, she should pose as a mail person...nah. She shook her head, Kai would give hugs to all stay up all night making a dinner that her father would eat. Then she would call China, Milan, and Kim. After that....she'll sleep until Thanksgiving came.

These thoughts gave Kai comfort, hushing the soft buzz in her mind she looped her arm threw Jacob's and intertwined her fingers with his. After a few more minutes of mulling over what she would do, she nodded off. Jacob followed suit, his head placed over her own.

* * *

Kai's pulse was in her ears as she stood infront of her door. It was late at night when she woke up when the Cullen dropped her off. It scared her how her door looked so empty, with no fancy flowers or bars. Then again, this was her freedom. She's been sitting out in front of her door for two minutes, one of them urging Jacob home to see his father.

Kai rose her hand to knock, it rung for a minute threw the quiet house. Nothing stirred. Kai stepped back and peered into the driveway, it had two cars. The windows were also dark. _'Maybe they're sleeping?' _She thought quietly. The whispers finally stopped, and she was afriad to 'Wake' them up again. Kai snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an familar accent.

"Coming!" The door opened showing her Aunt Raisa, "Hello--KAI!" Her aunt didn't need any time to take in apperances. She knew who she knew right off the bat. Kai was pulled into a tight embrace and she caught wiff of coffee and cinnamon. She hugged her Aunt back just as tight.

"You smell like Autumn." She whispered. Her Aunt pulled back, deep blue eyes watering as she let her go. They were still in the front room, it was empty. "Your father went out, come back here." Raisa led her closer to the livingroom. Kai followed in a daze, looking around her home wondering if anythings changed while she was gone. The house was still warm, a bit lonley, but warm. It was like the first day they moved here...it was scary to her, having to make sure you didn't forget your home....

"WELCOME HOME KAI!"

Kai yelped when streamers went into the air and the bright sparkles of the banners around the room reflected into the light. Everyone was there! The Cullen, La Push boys and girls, China, Milan, and Kim. They were all wearing ridiculous party hats, even Chio and Mio. Food was everywhere, as well as presents. In the center of it all was a large cake, with the words 'welcome back' written in bold yellow frosting.

Until she heard low cooes, she hadn't even realized she was crying. Kai reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. Until she saw her father, that's when she lost it.

"DADDY!" She ran into his arms sobbing, crying as hard as she could. She could heard sniffles go around the room and others joined into the hug. Artem held his child close and felt tears leak from his eyes also. Deciding to let her go for the moment, he watched as Kai went around the room hugging everyone. Mio and Chio went wild, they nuzzled and licked her until Kai felt the first layer of her skin dissapearing. When everything calmed down, and tears dried, she finally looked around the room.

The faces of those who will always be in her life and give her support threw her life. Then she took in the decorations, "You would think it's my birthday." She stated. Laughs went around the room and a few protests.

"Here, open!" Alice was the first to push a gift into her arms. Kai felt herself being sat down in a chair, and everyone began to take presents from the table and other hiding spots. Kai looked at all of the gifts and shuffled her feet a bit.

"You guys didn't have to...buy me things." She mumbled softly opening the box. She gasped and looked around wildly. It was midnight blue silk pajamas. "They're--They're beautiful!" She gasped softly. Alice smiled, "I knew you'll like them. Jasper, your turn honey." She moved aside. Jasper neared Kai almost shyly and picked up a box from the table.

"Here." He cast a look to Alice who tilted her head forward a bit for him to continue. Jasper quickly went back to Kai, "Hope you like it." He added in a hurry. Kai smiled warmly at him and gingerly unwrapped the delicate small box. She gasped when she pulled a necklace from the box.

"Oh my...Jasper, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She gasped softly. Alice smiled as Jasper, nudging him lightly. "Put it on for her." She whispered. Jasper shuffeld over and took the pendent from her hands and slipped it around her neck, after quickly clasping it, he didn't move form his spot.

From across the room, she saw Jacob murmur to his father and Billy laughing softly shaking his head. Kai would have to look into that too. Her attention was brought back to the nuzzles and prods to her legs, she looked down to see Mio and Chio with two pakages in their mouths. Kai cooed lowly and took them from them.

"You guys too?" She asked, this wasn't a first. Chio and Mio were smart enough to buy her things. Well, choose what they wanted and have someone buy it for them. WHen she opened Mio's present, it was a shirt with paw prints on it. The words made her laugh and pet the dog's head lovingly.

"Dog's bestfriend?" She questioned. Mio gave a soft bark and his tail wagged. Chio mewed for her attention, something he rarely did until she opened his gift. It was a arm band with a single paw print. It was shiney and something was inside, she tapped at it and fiddled with it until it opened showing a picture of them together when they were all younger. A puppy Mio was licking Kai's cheek and a kitten Chio was cuddled to her chest. Kai reached down and huggled her pets.

"You guys are so thoughtful." She murmured to them earning licks. Emmett and Rosalie stepped up, Emmett holding a box that was beautifully wrapped.

"For you!" He chirpped. Rosalie smiled, "I wrapped it since Emmett sucks at that." She stated. Kai's cheeks were begining to hurt from all the smiling and she pulled the bow gently. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw a pink frilly night gown. It maybe came down to Kai's knees and the bottons went all the way down. Quickly he looked down at his soda can when he saw Jasper, Artem, and Edward look his way.

Kai tilted her head to the side when she saw something else. Unwrapping it, she blushed and hide the bra and underwear quickly. Looking up to the smirking pair, she pouted. "Thanks guys, you could have given me a warning." She mumbled. Rosalie laughed, Kai grew on her, she was like a little doll, she could dress her up all she liked.

"Us next! Us next! Us nex--move it!" Milan pushed Seth out the way as her, Kim and China moved threw. They had one big gift bag, stuffed up with craft paper and Kim was holding it, holding in laughs. Kai tilted her head to the side as she accepted it. She could feel that they were books...what was so funny about books? Milan spoke up first, "We know you like Anime....so, we got you a little something, something." She said casually. Kai winced, a casual Milan was a _dangerous_ Milan. Cautiously she opened it, nothing bad, a few additons of 'Absolute Boyfriend'. figures, posters, magazines, necklaces, braclets, everything! How did they know one of her secrets? "This is really cool guys--huh?" Kai noticed another thin sectons of the bad. She pushed everything aside and picked it up. Her face set ablaze and she looked wildly around.

"YOU GOT ME YAOI?!" She asked. Milan, Kim and China burst out laughing. Alice and Rosalie joined in and they all crowed around. How did they know her huge secret?! _'Only one...person...knew.' _Her eyes wandered over to her aunt who looked away giggling.

Milan smirked visiously, "Open it. You'll like it." She mumbled. Kai took a deep breath and opened it to the first fe pages, it couldn't be that bad right? The person at the register had to turn them away from buying anything to...intense...right?

Jacob--including the other male's in the room-- eyes widened when Kai's face went tomatoe red, her hands trembled, and her eyes quickly widened to the side of a dinner plate. Kai slapped the book closed and opened her mouth for a response.

"...Oh...My." She whispered.

**. : Later : .**

Kai looked at the screen, head down in embarrassment as her father showed her childhood videos and pictures to all. Jacob was the first one to see the pictures, before passing them around. She looked up at the screen and smiled a bit.

_"Kai! Look at the camera!" Her father waved from his post as camera man. Raisa sitting behind her, combing the long tangled locks. Kai squirmed and whimpered, she hated when her hair got tangled. When her aunt was done, she slid off from her seat and felt on her butt. Artem panicked while Raisa was ready to pick her up it the girl started to wail._

_Kai blinked....then another...soon, she clapped her plump hands and laughed. Artem sighed and Raisa laughed along with her._

_"plop went the rain!"_

_The room went quiet again. Kai said her first word. Then Artem exploded._

_"What does that mean sweetie?"_

_"Plop, Plop, Plop! Rain, Rain, Rain!" Kai squealed. Raisa stopped and looked out the window. There was a single waterdrop before a light sprinkle picked up.__Artem did a close up on Kai and saw she as rocking back and forth, playing with her braided hair._

_"She's more like her mother everyday." He mumbled._

Kai felt a ruffle come onto her head and she smiled up at her father happily. She snuggled into him and watched as the next clip showd up, she looked about ten, she cut her hair. Though it was because it was starting to agitate her...

_Kai pouted at the camera, her hair cradled her cheeks gently as she wipped the windows. __"Dad! Put that thing away! Your going crazy, I know it!" She reached up on her tiptoes. Artem laughed._

_"C'mon Kai, you know I have to record every adorible thing you do!" He stated. Kai looked back over to the camera and stuck out her tongue, "I am washing a window." She mumbled. Artem whistled innocently as he zoomed the camrea in on her butt._

_"Your growing up!" He called out sing-song. Kai turned and threw the rag at him. Kai stomped her foot and pointed to him._

_"Pervy!" She stated. Artem laughed, Kai laughed too and caught the rag that was tossed back to her. "But I guess your my pervy dad." She mumbled jokingly._

Kai pinched her dad, "I never forgave you for that little but shot you know." She stated. Jacob snickered a bit, but quickly ceased when he saw her look. Kai's glare was cut off when she yawned. Artem patted her shoulder gently.

"It's late. Everyone should be heading home." He said softly. Kai shook her head, "I don't want them to leave. I missed everyone." She whispered. Milan's ears twitched when she heard this.

"Sleep-over! You guys in?" She turned to Rosalie, Bella and Alice. Alice shook her head with an sorry smile.

"The rest of us have to go out for a while, so we have to leave early. Sorry!" She hugged Kai and the others before she twirled out of the room. Jasper hugged Kai and shook the others hand before quickly following after Alice. Emmett, Rosalie and Bella followed suit.

"Thank you for having us over." Carlisle shook Artem's hand. Artem smiled brightly, "No problem, your always welcomed here. Thank you so much for bringing Kai back safely." Artem's smiled became smaller, yet warm. Esme returned the smile, "No trouble at all. Goodbye!" She waved as her and her husband left.

Kai looked to see Jaocb shuffling his feet a bit, his father and Artem left out. Kai rose a brow when he waved her to him, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Kai nodded and went over to him. Jacob pulled her out into the backyard and clasped his hands with hers. Kai noted her was avoiding her gaze for some reason, she ducked under a bit and matched his stare with her own. "What's wrong?" She asked soflty. Kai smiled when Jacob brought out a long box from behind his back.

"You sneak." She mumbled as she reached for it. Jacob took it from her reach and her face protrait no playfulness. Kai's smile fell.

"Do you love me?" Jacob asked suddenly. Kai was shocked, she never really thought about it. She had many feelings for Jacob, he made sure she was happy and safe. Content and relaxed. He made sure she laughed a lot every five minutes. The mere thought of Jacob made her smile and feel loved. Kai cupped his face and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Yes." She whispered. Jacob smiled meekly and handed over the gift, Kai snatched it quickly and ripped the wrapping to pieces. When she opened the box, it was a skillfully weaved bracelet with a two small wolf paws and whiddled sitting wolf charm sitting in the middle of them. Kai gingerly took the item out the box and handed it to Jacob.

"Can you put it on for me?" She asked. Jacob didn't move. Kai rose a brow. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Jacob blinked and looked away again after rubbing his neck thoughtfully. "Well...I really haven't told you what it was." He mumbled.

"It's a bracelet right?" Kai asked softly. Jacob nodded, but he shook his head after a moment. "It's more than that?" She asked. Jacob nodded. Kai frowned softly and nudged him a bit. "Tell me." She ordered. Jaocb sighed and finally connected gazes with her.

"It's kinda...like a, uh, step before a...promise ring?" Jacob forced out. Kai froze and looked up at him.

"P-P-Pro-Promise ring?!"

Jacob winced at her squeak, but flinched at her squeal. Then he paused, why was she squealing? He opened his eyes when he felt her jump into his arms. Jacob caught her easily, but the action still shocked him. Why wasn't she freaking out? "Are you okay Kai?" He questioned her. Kai pulled back and smiled warmly and reached up to kiss his lips softly.

"I am more than okay Jacob Black." She whispered. Jacob smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying lightly. "I am so happy." She whispered. Jacob tightened his grip and sighed when he heard his father call for him. "I am happy too...I'll see you first thing tomorrow...okay?" He asked softly. Kai nodded and reluctantly let him go.

"First thing tomorrow." She felt him kiss her forehead before he took her hand in his. He lead her back to the yard's door before he went threw the gate. Kai heard car doors shutting before she heard a familar reving. The reving was tooken all the way down the street before it dissapeared completly. When she returned to the living-room, she could hear China and Milan whinning over the phone. They couldn't stay over.

She was a bit glad, she was tired and wanted to think about somethings. Kai smiled and bidded her friends a goodbye as they filed out forcefully. Artem sensed her daze and allowed her to wander up to her room. Artem looked to his sister and saw her snoozing on the couch. He began to strighten up, putting all of the food away, picking up the ripped wrapping paper, and just thinking about what was going threw his child's head as she went to sleep.

* * *

**SOrry i haven't updated this story in a while, a lot of things were happining to me...like me getting a scholarship. four years tuition!**

**i am very proud of myself!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED ME--EVERYTHING!**

**REVIEW ME!!!**


	19. Realization

**Chap:18**

**You'll be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story!**

**Warning: JaocbXOc, mild insanity.**

**thank you to all who revied! love ya!!**

* * *

"How long has it been since she was out there?" Artem stretched and looked out the kitchen window into the backyard where he saw Kai laying out. The sky was clear, and the weather was hot. She was out in shorts, sneakers, and a tanktop.

Raisa shrugged a bit. "No telling," She sighed as she rubbed her eyes after she shuffled her cards once again, "Ever since that nightmare..." She didn't continue. Artem turned away. "We have...to tell her." Artem whispered. Raisa turned him around sharply, "Too young." She mumbled to him. Raisa clutched her brother's shoulders and shook him.

"She won't...understand it." She whispered when she saw the look in her brother's eyes. Artem shook her off, "But it's damaging her! She'll end up just like Grandma!" He hissed slamming his hands agaisnt the window's frame which showed his daughter laid out on the grass staring up at the cloudless sky. He felt his sister's body stiffen. She hated when he brought their grandmother up. Lily taught Raisa everything she knew.

"But I am just afriad that she'll--

"She'll what? Take it the wrong way? Lable herself as a freak? You saw the kids she hangs out with, Raisa, they aren't normal! Not even China and Milan!" Artem snarled. Raisa sat calmly, sipping her coffee at the table. Silence drapped over the adults, almost making it uncomfortble to breath. The silence would have drawn on longer if the revving of a strong sounding motorbike pulled in front of their house. Artem or Raisa didn't move until they heard the bell ring. Artem pushed away from the window, "I'll get it." he mumbled.

When he opened the door, Jacob stood there with two helmets under his arms and a smile. Artem couldn't be mad at the kid, he just had that energy. "She's in the back Jake." he mumbled jerking his head. Jacob nodded and slipped past him, Artem heard him give Raisa a polite greeting before the door leading to the backyard opened and closed silently. Artem waisted no time moving back to his perch at the window.

"He loves her..." Raisa whispered blissfully. Her eyes closed in content as she shuffled her cards. Artem never questioned why she had those cards, then again, he didn't care. He turned his attention back to Jacob and Kai outside. He could see Kai's lips moving as she reached out to the clear sky again. Jacob murmured back to her, brows raising in amusment. Kai sat up and braced her hands behind her, looking at Jacob intently. Her lips moved almost too fast for him to trace, Jacob shrugged and smirked. He said something softly that made Kai look away.

Jacob stood and held out a hand for her. Kai took it and allowed him to pull her up. Artem chuckled softly, Jacob must have said something about her hight because she pouted and slapped at his shoulder. She accepted the helmet and looked down at it curiously.

Artem looked away from them, sighing he thought about how he should talk to his daughter.

**. : ^-^ : .**

"You wanna tell me more about your nightmare?" Jacob asked Kai. Kai shook her head and snuggled deeper into his side. Now she and Jacob were curled up together at their pond's spot. The scene didn't change a bit, except the frost that coated everything was melted leaving all of the flowers to sparkle at their best. Jacob looked down at her and inquired gently, "You know I want to know." Kai shrugged in response.

"I can't tell you something I am not sure of." She whispered fingering her bracelet. Jacob frowned, "Is it because of the promise? We can wait--

"NO! It's not the bracelet. I am not sure if the nightmare was...a nightmare. I wasn't even screaming in my dream, I just woke up like that." She sighed, knowing that she had to tell him everything now. Kai pulled her knees to her chest and sat up straighter. "I've had dreams like this before...when I was younger." She whispered. Jacob nodded hoping to encourage her on. "Keep going, I'll try to keep up." He instructed. Kai took another breath, she seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Well, when kids used to pick on me...I use to have these dreams. Something bad always happened to them.(1) Sally Jimson: fell from the monkey bars and broke her leg, Ted Ward: tripped when he was running in the classroom, his hand went clean threw the window. They used to scare me, I tried to stop it from happining, but I couldn't. When I tried to move, something would stop me. After a while, I began to forget the dreams until the event happened and _then_ I remembered. These dreams are so much worse." She frowned softly. "Maybe...it's always been with me." She looked up at Jacob.

Jacob looked back down at her, her gaze unsettled him a bit, it was as if she saw everything someone like her shouldn't have. _'Her mother was murdered in front of her eyes.' _He reminded himself. Then he wondered..._have_ you seen everything when you saw someone you love murdered before you? He shook the thought off and hummed in thought. Bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap, he sat his chin on top of her head. Kai shifted a bit before she rested her hands on the warmer large ones.

"Maybe it was always with you. Just waiting. Like when I first phased." He murmured quietly to her. Kai's eyes picked up a flutter of wings and she jolted. The whispers started up, but they were almost musical to her. As if they were singing her a song, a song that she knew but couldn't place. It was like a small tinkling in her brain, again in a shadowy flash, a dancing figure. This time, the dancer's legs were stretched out stiffly, yet gracefully. Her dress gleamed brightly as if she was made of...

"Glass..."

The whisper brought Jacob out of his muses. "Glass? What about it?" Jacob didn't understand what was goign threw Kai's head. Her eyes sparked like Rachel's did when she solved a puzzling sadoku. She figured something out. "You okay?" He asked when she suddenly stood up. She was staring out into the pond, no, beyond the pond. A little slip that lead to something else, Jacob never bothered to go into and explore. "Is something back there?" He asked. Kai didn't respond, all she did was toe off her shoes and socks as she made her way closer to the pond. Jacob decided to let her do as she pleased though he was confused.

Kai dipped her feet into the water and walked to the other side. She struggled a bit when she tripped over a submerged root. Kai felt her feet slide agaisnt the slope from the mud that was coated onto it.

Jacob sighed and rolled up his pants legs, he stepped into the water also, he picked kai up easily, smirking from her squeak andsat her on the other side. When she gained her balance she went threw the bush. Jacob heard a yelp and quickly hefted himself up to see that Kai slid down a small hill. Then he saw her began pawing at something wildly. "Kai? Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't look at him, "Have you ever noticed that your parents were hiding something when you were little?" She asked ignoring his question. Jacob thought and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am pretty sure they were hiding the wolf thing, but I never really noticed." He said slowly. A flutter of wings caught his attention and he turned his head to see a group of butterflies hovering around Kai. She either didn't notice, or didn't care. Kai stood and dusted something off slowly and tenderly. He went closer and saw it was a small box, a music box it looked like. It was covered in midnight-blue paint, and didn't seem to age at all, dispite it's recent home in the dirt. Kai flicked the clasped and opened it with cautions fingers. A light melody felt the air, like the one in her head.

In the center was a twirling glass ballerina. Jacob rose his brow and took it away from her hands. "I take it you didn't know it was here in the first place?" He offered mildly. Kai nodded her head, "I had no clue until I saw a butterfly. I guess...random things makes the whispers 'remember' stuff." Kai said softly looking up to Jacob. Jacob didn's say anything as he took her hand. "What should we do about this?" He asked softly. Kai shurgged as she stood up fully, "I can't tell my dad yet. Not about anything...but I think they're hiding something from me." She said softly.

"It's not impossible." Jacob stated. She sighed and took his hand, using it for leverage. "I want to go to the mall." She said softly placing the box in her small messenger bag. Jacob nodded, not questioning her sudden desire to go to the mall. The mounted the bike, Jacob helping Kai place her helmet on securley and revved it up a few times. Jacob couldn't help but to feel a tingling in his fingertips and his veins, riding his bike was like running as a wolf. Like nothing could stop him from getting here he wanted, having Kai behind him made him want to go even faster. Yet, he soothed his uge and took off at a reasonable pace. Kai watched as the trees flashed by, other cars, people, and even birds. _'Birds...Larks...' _Kai thought softly.

Kai's eyes looked up at the ebony rivert that was Jacob's hair, he didn't wear a helmet, he didn't like how it squeezed his head. His loose clothes fluttered also in the fast going air and his face was set in thought. She wanted to reach up and kiss his cheek, but decided agaisnt it. Instead, she brought her arms from around his neck to around his waist to clutch at his shirt. His scent calmed her buzzing mind down greatly, leaving her to look on as they went faster, weaving in between cars. Jacob felt her hug and straighened up to bring her tighter around him. "You okay back there?" He shouted over the wind. He felt her nod agaisnt his back. Jacob pulled into the mall's parking-lot and switched off the bike.

Kai waited until Jacob got off, knowing that he would pick her up. Jacob easily hefted Kai off of the bike and onto her feet, helping her with her helmet. "You going to tell me what your looking for?" He asked. Kai shrugged and smiled nervously, "I am not sure myself. You'll be...paitent with me, right?" She asked. Jacob's mind went back to their time in his garage when he was fixing up her dad's car. Kai asked him if he would be paitent with her hesitence in loving him.

"Of course, we'll spend the night if you want too!" He exclaimed taking her hand. Kai laughed softly and leaned agasint them as they walked. They were silent before the question that plaguged Jacob's mind came back.

"Do your dad know about the bracelet?" He asked. Kai paused a bit and smiled nervously, Jacob stared wide eyed. "You didn't tell him?" He asked. Kai turned to him hurridley, moving her hands to his forearms. "I am not afraid or anything like that! It just slipped my mind! I am sure he won't have a problem with it," She drew him out of the stream of people and over to a potted plant. "He and my mom married young, So he can't have a problem with it. I am happy with this Jacob, I promise you." Kai kissed his cheeks gently. Jacob returned the kisses and looked away.

"Okay...I-I, uh, didn't want you to think that you had too." He murmured quietly. Kai smiled, "I am happy." She whispered. Jacob couldn't help but to smile at her words, when he leaned in for a kiss, he was a little surprised when Kai pulled away. Jacob's confusion was wipped away when he saw Kai's michevious smirk.

"You have to work for it!" She told him as she pulled him along to the first store. It was a jewlery store. More like an antique store, few people were there, so Kai didn't mind. Jacob follwed her as she lead him back into the rows of endless treasures.

**. : ^.^' : .**

Jacob found out that Kai was actually looking for someone who made the music box, turns out that it was actually hand made. Kai was a little let down, but she thanked the resgister person for their help and dragged him back out. Currently, they were in a Mystic store that wasn't there before. Jacob didn't mind thought, hell, he could turn into a giant wolf, why would he get suspicious over a shop that appered over night? He was brought out of his thoughts when Kai pulled on his shirt, she then pointed upward to a book she couldn't reach. Jacob handed the book back down to her and wandered off to look at the trinkets that filled the endless rackets and shelfs.

"Your girlfriend is quiet beautiful."

Jacob turned and saw a man. He had red curly hair, big toxic green eyes sheilded poorly behind glasses and a healthy peach complexion. He was clearly older than Jacob, but still had his boyish features. Jacob rose a brow, ready to hurt the other male's feelings if he tried to move in on Kai. The male seemed to catch his stare and chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat. "No offence." He fingered a bracelet that was weaved. Blue, purple, green and yellow were blended in skillfully. Jacob felt his face heat up, "Sorry. Overprotective?" He offered sheepishly. He didn't know why he admited what drove him to give that nasty glare, but the male had a presence that made all the truth spill out.

_'That was bad in certain cases right?' _Jacob thought to himself. The other male's laughter brought him out of his thoughts, "It's fine! I know how it feels." He pouted a bit before leaning his chin on his hand. Jacob followed his cat-like gaze over to Kai who was nose deep in a book on telekinesis.

"She's...diffrent. Just like you."

Jacob looked back at the stranger and saw his toxic eyes flicker to him, "Is it a good diffrent?" Jacob asked. The other shrugged before ducking under the counter. "It's a weird diffrent of course, but hey, we are all diffrent in some way. This...can help her." He grunted when he placed a heavy book onto the table. Jacob tilted his head to the side to read the fancy cursive writing. "Mystics?" He asked. The stranger nodded, "It should help her with whatever she's hoping to find. You know, it's funny, I thought I would never have to give away this book to someone who really needed it." He curled a lock of hair as he stared down at the book thoughtfully.

Jacob smiled weakly and went over to Kai. "The register guy has a present for you." He said quietly. Kai followed after him quietly, eyes still scanning the page. That was, until, someone took the book out of her hand gently. Out of habit, she glared at the person who had her book. Kai have done this since she was little, no one could touch her book with out warning her or asking. Green eyes met brown before brown blinked and looked down. The other male's eyes softened and he closed the book tenderly, setting it on the larger one.

"My name is Ash, nice to meet you." He rung up the books and bagged them, "Lucky there was a sale today! It only comes to ten dollars!" He chirpped. Jacob was faster than Kai, slinging a slightly crumbled bill into the Ash's waiting hand. Kai pouted at his actions but quickly took the bag before he could snatch it. She smiled at the mysterious Ash, "Thank you so much." She said. Ash winked at her as he ajusted his glasses.

"Well, I have a feeling that you two will come back rather soon, so here." He handed Kai a card and necklace. The necklace was a simple chain with a small dark blue pearl-like gem. He suddenly looked serious, "You can come back _anytime_. We are always open." He said quietly. Jacob rose a brow. "1:00?" He offered. Ash looked over to him with a gaze that seemed offended.

"But of course! You two can come back anytime! If it's not me, it'll be my boyfriend Cyan. Don't be...afraid, he may look like a rabid-bulldog, but he's really a pomeranian." Ash sighed dreamily. Kai couldn't help but to let out a small nervous smile. She waved as they exited the store, Jacob looked back and saw Ash was on the phone smiling blissfully. He shook his head and turned to Kai. He put his arm around her gently and tugged her closer.

"Now what? You wanna go make out in some random corner?" He purred playfully. Kai blushed hotly and slapped his shoulder, "If you want...we could go to the pond and, uh, bond." Kai gave him a once-over before biting her lip. Jacob looked away chuckling, "Okay, you win that one." He admitted defeat. Kai lost her smoldering gaze, her eyes returning to their normal innocent gleam.

"Okay. I was thinking about cleaning the attic when I got home." Kai said casually. Jacob hid his confusion, noting that he was getting better at that and shrugged. "I won't mind helping you." He offered. Kai nodded, "I was planning on inviting China and Milan, Kim has a thing with her man." Kai stated. Jacob pouted a bit, he wanted to be alone with Kai. His mind wandered at the possibility of him and Kai being alone...in a attic...with no one else. He felt Kai pull on his arm that was around her shoulder.

"Your drooling." She smiled. Kai laughed when Jacob wipped at his chin. Jacob pouted at the trick and tapped her nose. "Not nice." He mumbled. Kai snuggled up to him as an act to make up. Jacob pressed her closer and rubbed his thumb thoughtfully over her shoulder, he lead her to a bench where they btoh sat down. Kai leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in all the sounds of people talking, the sound of heels and flats soles tapping the marble floor lightly as the wearer trotted threw the mall's endless stream of inhabiters. Kai could even hear each individual conversation, hear the hushed whispers that came from groups of boys and girls as they talked about each other. More importantly, she could hear the steady beating of a nearby heart. Jacob's to be more define. The rythem was like him in many ways, strong, sturdy, sure.

She would rather listen to his heart that anyone else's conversation.

**. : -.-' : .**

Artem found Kai in their attic, sitting on one of the larges boxes. She was facing the small window and was holding something in her hand, he ducked down to avoid the small door opening before standing tall again. Raisa went to the store to find out if she could buy the same stuff from her favorite Cafe.

"You okay there honey-cup?" He asked nearing her. Kai quickly hid the item she was holding by her feet and turned to look at her father with a strained smile. Artem frowned lightly, his daughter looked...troubled. Not the usual troubled she showed when she hadn't found something to read for a month, but an...off kind of trouble.

"I am not sure."

Her anwser caught him off guard. He sighed. "What...did they do to you?" He asked softly. Kai shook her head before her shoulders slumped lightly, "Nothing. They didn't touch me, they fed me, nothing a real kidnapper should do." She said quietly. Artem took a seat at her feet and saw the box there. His throat closed up and his eyes widened. Everything stopped. Kai felt a heavy wave of panic, confusion and shock from her father. Kai coughed, she could almost taste it! "Daddy?" She wheezed, concerned. Artem snatched the box and opened it, an all to familar melody came into the air.

"Where did you find this?" He turned to her. Kai froze at his tone, it was...dark almost. Angry. "I-I just found it--

"Where?" He pressed.

"What's going on--

"Where?!" Artem shouted. Kai flinched and whimpered, she instantly felt tears burning her eyes until they finally fell. "W-why are you y-yelling at me?" She cried out. Artem opened his mouth again, but realized what he was doing. Dropping the box, he hugged Kai tightly. Kai wept in his shirt, she _hated_ when Artem yelled. It didn't even have to be directed at her, it was like bellowing fire. It _scared_ her. Kai remembered a time when Artem was yelling at a neighbor for letting his kid throw rocks at their windows.

Kai hid under her bed with her hands over her ears until her mother came and coaxed her out.

"Hush baby, daddy is so sorry. He shouldn't yell at you, shhh." Artem rocked back and forth. He felt horrible. Nothing could compare to what he just did. Kai's cries died down to whimpers and she wipped at her eyes. Artem kissed the top of her head gently and wipped the free strands from her face. "I am so sorry sweetie." He whispered. Kai nodded, a familar wave washing over her, it was love, but another wave. Guilt.

"Why...were you yelling at me?" She whispered. The words in Artem's head couldn't come out of his mouth, how was he suppose to talk to her about...

"I can't tell you exactly why honey-cup, but I will soon. Very soon." He pulled her back and ran his thumb under her watery eyes, his heart was further dashed when he saw a few more tears escaped. Kai looked away, "I-I have to talk to you too..." She said softly thinking about the bracelet Jacob gave her. Artem smiled warmly down at her, "How about later tonight? Until then...what are you doing up here?" He asked. Kai looked down at her dusty clothes, then to the opened boxes around them.

"I was...just searching." She said softly shrugging and smiling. Artem shook his head and ruffled her hair, she was just like her mother.

* * *

Kai looked up at the endless sea of clouds. The sun was in it's early stage of setting, and she watched it with Jacob and the others. Kai buried her bare feet into the sand and looked over to her friends. Milan and China were out with Milan's boyfriend--Rob. He was...nice. China was still scopping him out, but Kai couldn't feel nothing but love when she tuned in on him and Milan.

Kai told Jacob about her even with Artem, and he comfort her. How could he tell she still needed to be cuddled? She shrugged mentally and turned to him when she saw him take something out from behind his back. She rose a brow when he pulled out a Polaroid camera. "Picture?" He asked. Kai shook her head and pushed the camera away from her shyly.

"You know I hate taking pictures." She mumbled. Jacob pouted softly, "C'mon baby." He stated huskily. Kai blushed hotly and stammered. Jacob moved to his knees and shifted closer to her. Kai scooted back nervously, Jacob looked...threatning with a camera in his hands. _'No matter how sexy he is!' _She convinced herself.

"Ooh! That's a good one!" He clicked the button dispite Kai's protest. He took the ejected picture and waved it about, Kai glowered at him as he whistled innocently. Jacob held up the picture and it showed Kai backing away, wind playing with few strands in her hair as the sunset's gleam made her skin glow. She looked _beautiful_ in pictures. He held it out for her to see, "See Kai? You look gorgeous! If you were a model, I would _totally_ have you pictures on my wall." He stated. Kai blushed and slowly took the picture away from him. Looking from the picture to Jacob, then back to the picture, then to Jacob she smiled meekly.

"Y-You really think that?" She asked. Jacob took a spot next to her and took her hand in his. "Of course. I wish I had more." He sighed whistfully, peeking at Kai from the corner of his eye. Kai looked down at the camera before guesturing to it.

"Well then, we better get busy. Your walls are pretty big, and I want you to see only me when you wake up!" Kai declared. Jacob smirked up and stood up, "Time for a photoshoot?" He questioned. Kai nodded a bit and sat silently, staring at Jacob. Jacob stared back at her blankly, "Pose." He instructed waving a hand. Kai blushed, "I don't know how." She said softly. Jacob tilted his head to the side and placed the camera beside him. "Let's see...hold very, very, _very_ still." He instructed softly as he neared her.

Kai felt her face heat up as she felt his breath run across her neck, her heart pumped loudly in her ears as Jacob kissed the spot under her ear lobe, making her breath hitch. Then she remembered where she was."W-What..?" She whispered. Jacob tilted her head up just a bit, "Shh...just hold still." He murmured. Kai nodded a bit. When Jacob moved away, Kai's face was flushed, lips parted, eyes almost closed. Jacob bit his lip, "Hold still." He warned her gently. Kai opened her eyes and heard the camera shutter click. Kai's eyes gained focus.

"Y-You actually took that?!" She squeaked. Jacob nodded innocently, "Why not? This one is going in my pillow case." He snickered. Kai swatted at him, but Jacob caught her hand and pulled her in. Kai felt arms circle her waist gently. Jacob stared down at her, the sun behind him giving his russet skin a gentle glow. Quickly, Kai looked away.

"You guys want a room?" Milan called from Rob's back. Kai blushed and stood, sticking her tongue out at Milan. Rob picked his teeth with his finger, "You guys wanna do something fun?" He suggested. China looked over her shoulder, "Like what?" She asked slowly. Rob shrugged the best he could with Milan on his back. "Maybe go exploring in the woods? I hear some freaky stuff happens." He said. Kai made a face, "Nah, the woods aren't that...intresting at night." Kai said softly. Jacob leaned down so that his lips barley touched her shoulder.

"Then what do you want to do?" Rob asked frowning. Jacob returned his frown, he was a newbie, he should watch his mouth. Kai felt the peeved waves flowing off of Jacob and she patted his hand before she turned to face the dark water of the beach. China played with her braids, "Well?" She uged. Milan hung off Rob and waited also.

"I...can't go anywhere. I have to go home to talk with my dad." Kai said softly. Milan pouted, "Can't it wait? You just came back and we have to make up hang-out time!" She declared. Kai smiled nervously, "I think it's best if I go home." She insisted.

"You know, you act a little weird for someone who was kidnapped. Shouldn't you want to stay home and stuff like that?" China asked. Kai tilted her head to the side and thought about it. Kai couldn't say she was held by a vampire that had an unhealthy obsession with her and the room she was kept in was fit for a princess...

"I have...a diffrent way for dealing with things." Kai smile didn't reach her eyes. China seemed to accpet her anwser because she shrugged and looked to her watch.

"Me and Milan have to head home anyway, parents are out and they want to make sure we are properly locked inside. " China mumbled smiling at her friends. Milan pouted a bit and turned to Rob, "I miss you already." She whispered. Rob mentally rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly down at her. "I do need a ride home, save it." He teased. Milan's pout deepened and she looked away with a huff. Kai said her goodbye's and they group went their seprate ways to their cars. Kai snuck up behind Jacob and pounced.

Jacob laughed and hoisted her up by her legs, feeling her arms wrap around his neck gently. He lingered as he walked ot his car, smiling as Kai hummed lightly in his ear. "Why are you so happy?" He asked her stopping to turn to the sea. Kai shrugged a bit, "I am not sure. I am going to tell my dad about the bracelet...and everything else." Kai sighed and snuggled into his back. Jacob hummed in response and resumed his pace to the car.

"Is he going to shoot me?" He asked. Kai snorted a bit and kissed the side of his neck, not sure what made her do that. "No, 'course not Jacob." She mumbled. Kai closed her eyes and relaxed more into him. Jacob smiled softly at the thought of Kai smiling at him in an alter, all white dress flowing behind her--

"He favors 2x4s anyway." Kai yawned. A small smirk came to her lips when she heard Jacob's strangled noise.

**. : Later : .**

Artem watched as Jacob zoomed away on his motorbike before closing the door and turning to Kai. Just in time, he saw Kai dissapear into the kitchen. Artem wipped his sweaty palms on his slacks as he looked around for his sister. In the corner of the room, he saw his sister there shuffling her cards with a faint frown on her face.

"What is it?" He asked hoping to stall. He knew Kai was waiting for him to enter the kitchen to talk. Raisa turned to him, her frown still on her face. "I am not sure. I dropped an ace liek fifteen times in the last two minutes." Raisa sighed and jerked her head into the kitchen. "Best not to keep her waiting." She offered. Artem nodded to her and took a breath as he walked into the kitchen. Kai was waiting, with a tomatoe in her hands.

He almost fogot Kai's love for tomatoes. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. They were in silence and listened to the night sounds threw the open kitchen window before Kai spoke up, "You can, uh, start." She guestered weakly to her father who smiled a bit nervously and shifted in his seat. "Okay then." Artem mumbled running his hand threw his hair.

"I was never--I mean _we_, your mother included wasn't that...honest with you Kai."He spoke softly. He heard a distant door close. Raisa must have went outside to see if she had more luck with her cards. Kai's head snapped up to look at her father, "What do you mean? I am not adopted am I?!" Kai asked slowly panicking. Quickly, Artem held her smaller hands into his. "No, no, no, no sweetie. Your not adopted." He assured quickly feeling her palms sweat. Kai sighed in relief.

"Do you remember the stories we told you about...meeting, and our jobs and stuff like that?" He asked softly. Kai smiled softly at the memory of all of them bunched together in her small bed telling stories and showing pictures out of the photoalbum. "Yeah, mom said she was a gypsy and you were a office clerk." Kai couldn't help the soft laugh that bubbled from her lips. Artem smiled, but didn't laughed.

"P-Part of that...were true." He spoke slowly. Kai tilted her head to the side. "Mom was a gypsy?" She asked confused. Her mother's skirts were like those of a gypsy, but then again, they weren't. Artem nodded and threw in, "But I was sent to capture her." He could almost smell the confusion. Artem pulled back, taking his hands from hers. Kai folded her hands around an empty cup.

"Her taxes or something?" She asked. Artem shook his head, "Do you remember the stories we told you about Mystics?" he asked lowly. Kai's brain rattled at the familar word. Roy was yelling at her that one day, he called someone a mystic. Her Dad! Kai looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean. You said that you went to capture mom?" She asked softly. Artem nodded to her, "I didn't though. Your mother and her friend were two little known dancers." Artem started off slowly. Kai bowed her head and shook it lightly, the whispers were becoming excited from the way this talk was heading. Artem continued, "We fell in love on the first sight. Both of us coming from a unique side of the...system, it was a bit of a surprise." Artem chuckled softly. Kai blocked out the increasing tones of her mind.

"What do you mean by 'system'?" She asked. Artem leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair. "Uh, we were both were...here, this should help." Artem bent under the table and easily set the heavy book on the surface. Kai's eyes widened and she tried to think of an excuse, she hid the book and her dad never went threw her things...unless it was important. Artem flipped the book open to the very first page.

"Books like these were handed out to give the youths of the system a bit more handle of who they were. I think I even know who sold it to you." Artem sighed softly. Kai never really opened the book, so that may have been the reason she sat up a bit straighter. She hissed softly when the whispers turned into murmuring. Artem's eyes flicked to hers before he grabbed her hand. Kai felt the murmurs die down until everything eventually was...quiet. Sudden realization dawned on her as she stared into the firm, yet gentle eyes of her father.

"You...y-you know."

* * *

**I am sorry i haven't updated in a while, something was wrong with my internet and i was going crazy!! luckily, it's fixed now so i can properly waste away! *laughs loudly***

**Matches: D.M. was up all night trying to figure out how to re-install her internet.**

**D.M.:*passes out***

**Matches: *pokes her with a stick* Maybe...some reviews will help her, other than that--thanks for reading!**


	20. Sneaky

**Chap:19**

**You'll Be Safe**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but Oc's!**

**Warnings: Nothing much...maybe Bella-bashing**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

"And you don't find this weird at all?" Kai asked Jacob from her bed. Jacob was lying down on the ground flipping idly threw her magazines and chewing thoughtfully on a candy bar. They just got done with their homework,Jacob helping Kai on catching up mostly.

Rolling over onto his back, he looked back up at her, "I don't think I do Kai, I mean...it's good right?" Jacob asked. Kai shrugged and slid down next to him and with her legs curled under her. Staring down at Jacob's lips as he read threw a food recipe, she mentally glared at the open door. That was Artem's only condition of having Jacob in her room, the door was open while he was in the office and it will not close.

"It is good, but they knew about you and the other La Push guys." She mumbled softly. Jacob did look at her this time, but with an amused smirk, "Your looking to deep into nothing Kai. I wonder how many girls out there wished their dads allowed them to date a guy who can turn into a giant wolf on whim." Jacob stated. Kai thought about this before making a little 'eh' noise before she turned to her newest _Seventeen_ magazine Milan insisted on getting her and lied down next to Jacob.

Jacob saw her flip a few pages before something caught her attention, scooting over so they were side to side and peeked over at the page. Tilting his head a bit, he saw it was a little quiz about what candy she was be. Turning out to his magazine, he tried to look as innocent as possible, "You know, I think you would be a chocolate bar." He stated.

Kai looked over at him, knowing a cheesy pick-up line was coming up any moment now. "Is that so?" She asked her brow rasied. Jacob nodded, but before he could open his mouth, Raisa knocked on the open door.

"You got a minute honey?" She asked Kai. Kai nodded with a smile and stood, walking over to her aunt. Artem appeared out of thin air and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Outside, he could hear Kai's worried words before Raisa reassured her and ushered her away. Jacob and Artem stared at each other, Artem resting on the door with his arms crossed while Jacob moved so he was sitting up. Nodding as if sure of something, Artem pushed himself away from his position and took a seat at Kai's desk.

"How much do you know?" He asked suddenly. Jacob shrugged, "She's been keeping me updated for this long. I knew you had to know something since you didn't contact the police when she went missing." Jacob kept this little fact from Kai, wanting Kai to think everything out for herself. Artem chuckled lightly, "Aren't you the observant puppy." Artem mumbled. Jacob twitched a bit at the name but didn't show no other signs of annoyance. Artem sighed softly.

"Kai is very much like her mother, mostly in her abilities. She'll be okay, her mother went threw the same thing when she was trying to tame her powers. They seemed to mellow down when Kai was born. Now I know it was because she passed some of her abilities to her," Artem laughed softly, "We thought she was a normal baby, imagine our surprise when her favorite baby toys were flying around her!" Artem shook his head.

Jacob listened closley, wanting to know more about Kai. Artem sighed once again before staring at Jacob almost wary, "Raisa was thinking about teaching her some techniques to control her powers better. We may need your help in some cases seeing as her powers may cause major mood swings in her person before everything settles down again." Artem sighed.

Jacob nodded, "No problem. Is she going to school soon?" Jacob asked changing the subject. Artem shrugged, "It's up to Kai. I might give it another day or two to see what triggers her episodes before she goes to such a crowded place." He stated. Jacob nodded pondering the fact, it would be pretty bad if Kai had an episode in the middle of her gym class or something.

They were in silence once again, if they listened real hard, they could hear the downstairs conversation of Raisa and Kai. Artem stood and smiled, "I am glad to finally talk to you on a more personal level Jacob...Kai loves you very much." Then with that, he was gone.

Jacob couldn't help but to smile before he laid back down, knowing Artem would send Kai back up so they could finish their pointless talk on whatever crossed their minds.

**. : ^.^ : .**

Kai was glaring at Bella who was standing right beside Jacob, where she came from she'll never know. How did she even know where she lived?! Kai sighed, forced a smile, and came out from the top of the stairs. "Hey Bella!" She called. Bella turned and forced a smile of her own, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Kai, I thought you weren't here." She stated casually. Kai rose a brow at this and folded her arms around her waist, "I live here, of course I am here." Kai responded. Bella shrugged before turning back to Jacob. Jacob saw Kai stiffen and moved to Kai a bit, He was well aware of her sudden anger and was fearing Bella's saftey.

"What brings you to these neck of the woods?" Kai guestered them to follow her into the kitchen where she began to slice up some apples. Again Bella shrugged and leaned agaisnt the counter, "No reason, thought I could hang out with Jacob." Bella sighed and pretended to stretch, hoping Jacob noted her shirt rising up a bit.

"Really? Where are you two going--ow!" The knife slipped and made a neat cut on the web of her index finger and thumb. Jacob was over there before she could whimper. Jacob took her finger and sucked on the blood, staring in concern at her. Kai knew she was dirty for the knife trick, but Bella was in her territory and she wanted to make sure she knew Jacob was still with her.

"You have to be more careful Kai! Here, let me finish." Jacob scolded her lightly, he was somewhat in tune with her inner plan, but the whole sucking on her finger was internal. Jacob tried to move kai out the way, but she turned on her best naive eyes and shook her head.

"I can do it, I promise I'll be careful." Kai murmured softly. Kai always used this tone with her father when she wanted to do something he knew she weren't ready for. Like cutting the lawn at age five. Of course she fully didn't cut the lawn, but he let her get on his shoulders while he did it. Bella glared, Kai was good, but she was jsut as good. Bella was naturally clumsy, she could turn this into her favor.

Jacob didn't let up, "No, no, no, you girls go sit down and talk, I'll finish it." He kissed her on her forehead before sending her off, feeling like a mother from the action. Kai and Bella went to the kitchen table and took a seat across from each other.

"We were planning on going to the movies." Bella said softly. Kai looked to Bella when she felt a wave of pride and...lust? Catching herself when her lip turnep up in a snarl, Kai smiled. Actually...this would be good to a plan.

"That sounds nice, where do you think you'll go see?" Kai asked curious. She felt waves of confusion and relief come off of Bella as she thought. Jacob looked between the two for a moment before Bella shrugged. _'You didn't think all of this would go your way so easy, huh Bella?' _Kai thought to herself almost smiling. Feeling Jacob take a seat next to her, she took an apple slice from the paper-towel.

"You put sugar on them?" She asked surprised when she noted the extra sweetness. Jacob nodded and took one for himself, "Yeah, my mom used to make them like that." He explained softly. Kai took her free hand and intertwined it with Jacob under the table. Knowing that Bella was still watching, Kai held back the urge to stick out her tongue at her. But no, she had to play it as if she had no idea what the harlot was planning.

"You could go if you want." Jacob mumbled. Kai could feel the nervousness of him being alone with Bella, but she smiled warmly at him and patted his hand. "Nah, I have to make a stop at Milan's and China's shop anyways. The boys need new collars and I have to restock on food. Alice and Jasper was going to go with me. Then, Alice insisted we go shopping for clothes and maybe go to a salon to get our hair done." Kai listed off on her fingers. Jacob looked a bit put out.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked pouting. Kai smiled, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me, but your going with Bella to the movies. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I might even get you something as a surprise." Kai tapped his nose lightly, loving how confident she felt. Jacob couldn't help but to whine to keep the act going.

"You can come with us!" He whined. Bella's jaw set at the display, the little shrew had Jacob wrapped around her finger so _tight_. _'I can fix that.' _She thought looking at the clock.

"I am going to go home and change Jake, see you later." Bella said her good-byes before she exited the house. Kai let her smile fall and felt a soft tingling in her veins. Jacob caught a nearby plate before it hit the ground. It was as if someone pushed it away out of frustration, turning to Kai he placed the plate on the table. "Kai, sweetie you know I am not going to--

"It's not you, it's her. You should have felt what I've felt from her. She's planning something Jacob and I don't like it one bit." Kai stood and went over to the sink, bracing her hands on the sink. "I don't like it at all." She mumbled deep in thought. Jacob went behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"I know you don't baby. But listen to me, I am not like that. I love you and only you." Jacob saw her cheeks brighten. Kai knew Jacob loved her, she heard him say it before, but never out right like that. Kai sighed softly and bowed her head, "I am sorry Jacob. I-I guess I am just a little..." She didn't continue. She wasn't jealous, but she didn't want to say possesive.

"A litte...?" Jacob urge smile growing onto his lips. Kai looked away and huffed, "I-I guess you can say...wary." Kai said. Jacob chuckled and kissed her gently. Kai sighed and turned around in the arms that trapped her agaisnt him. This is what she loved about Jacob. He could take anything she was feeling and turn it around into something else. Looking up at him with clouded eyes, she clutched his shirt lightly.

"Again..." She whispered. Jacob smirked and tilted her head up, landing his lips on her own. Kai knew the house rules that Artem stated to them inquired no kissing. Kai couldn't help herself! Drawing closer to Jacob, Kai felt a gentle prodding agaisnt her lips and meekly opened her mouth. Being sure that Kai was comfortble, Jacob deepened the kiss slightly, feeling Kai squirm and shiver helplessly in his arms made him want more. Yet, he knew he would have to have a limit on how far he could go without scaring her. Kai was in her own little world before someone clearing their throat was heard.

Tearing away from Jacob, she saw Raisa there leaning agaisnt the kitchen's entrance with a teasing smile, "If I wanted to see action like this, I would have rented a chick flick." She stated. Kai groaned while Jacob laughed softly. Raisa was always nicer than Artem, so he would rather her catch them making out than Artem. When the drew apart, Raisa took the seat that Bella was in and began to shuffle her cards.

"What time are you planning on going to Milan and China's?" She asked softly. Kai looked to the clock and shrugged, "I am not sure. Maybe in a few." Kai shrugged softly. She should tell Jacob what she was really thinking, but Bella was there before her and they were friends. Though she didn't like Bella being along with Jacob, he was a big boy, he could handle himself. Gathering the money--though she knew Milan and China wouldn't make her pay-- she heard Alice's car outside.

"Be good while I am gone." She told Chio and Mio who tails wagged and swayed a bit. Turning to Jacob she smirked, "You too. Should I get you a whistle if she tries to do anything?" Kai teased lightly. Jacob shook his head and put on an innocent puppy-like look, "I'll manage." He sniffed. Kai rolled her eyes and gave him a light kiss on the lips before she finally made her way out to Alice's car.

Jacob watched her go, hanging around to finish the apple slices before hopping on his bike and revving off to Bella's house. Hopefully Kai had nothing to worry about, thought Jacob was a bit nervous. He and Edward were somewhat friends now, they had their moments and arguments, but ever since he imprinted, they've been hanging out more. Bella shouldn't do anything bad to hurt Edward or himself....

Right?

**. : ^.^' : .**

"Hmm...how about this one?" Kai held up a cat collar that was all black with silver stars on them. He stared for a moment before nodding. Kai smiled at him before she placed it over her arm. Avel wanted to go with them on their little shopping since it's beens so long since he seen her, he carried two bags of food for Chio and Mio while Kai pushed the cart around, Alice and Jasper went off to make the appointments while Cein and Milan watched her every move.

"So...your not, I don't know, _worried_ about them being alone together?" Milan asked with her brow raised. Kai shook her head and helped them bag the items. "Nope." Kai's lips popped at the end. China couldn't help but to smirk, "You planing something aren't you?" She asked. Kai shook her head softly, "No, Jacob's a big boy and he can take care of himself." Kai recited what she thought earlier. The sisters shrugged. Avel looked between he girls in question.

"Nothing you need to worry about Avel." Kai smiled sweetly at him. Avel smiled shyly back and dissapeared around the corner. Milan and China watched him go.

"When did he pop up?" Milan asked. Kai thought quickly, the sisters still didn't know the full events of her kidnapping or the Cullen's and La Push boys well guarded secret. "The Cullen's newest addition." Kai said quickly. On real terms, she wasn't lying. Carlisle and Esme agreed to let him stay with them since he was already accustomed to his veggie lifestyle. Carlisle was working on him getting over his Hemophobia in the mean time.

Kai snapped out of her daze when she felt her phone vibrate and a melody came to her ears

_You give me Butterflyz,  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the Butterflyz.  
You give me Butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz.(1)_

Kai blushed softly when Milan and China began to make gooey _'aw!'_ noises. Sliding up her phone, she saw it was a text from Jacob.

_'This movie sucks...what are you doing?' _

Kai laughed softly.

"It's Jacob, he said the movie sucks and asked what I am doing." Kai anwsered the girls silent question. Milan and China laughed, "You should say your at a male strip club." suggested Milan. Kai rolled her eyes, ignored the heat in her cheeks. "No! So he can hunt us down? Plus I already told them what was going on." Kai shrugged.

Her phone vibrated again, another text.

_'Kai, I am scared. It's dark in here and she's sitting next to me.'_

Kai laughed and read the message out loud making the others laugh also. "I was thinking maybe I should get him a whistle." Kai said softly. Milan and China cackled. Her phone vibrated again and she looked to it, slidding it open to read the message, she frowned deeply.

Milan and China's laughs slowlt blew over as they stared at her face, "Hey, kai, what does it say? Is he okay?" Milan asked softly looked over her friend's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she looked away innocently.

_'She tried to kiss me.'_

China looked over next and scowled deeply, "So, how are we going to handle this?" She asked lowly. Kai smirked and pocketed her phone, looked to Avel who dissapeared until now. Avel looked back at her shyly shifting the bag on his arms.

"We have to go." Kai said softly. Avel nodded and took the keys out from his pockets. Milan and China looked out of the window, "I don't see Alice or Jasper." Milan pointed out. Kai shook her head, "It'll only take a second. Plus, Avel drove a car the Cullens had to spare." She waved and winked. Milan knew that look and smirked and waved while her sister looked between them confused. Together, they watched as they walked out to a black Corvet before they sped off.

Avel peeked over at Kai and saw she had slipped her phone out and was calling Alice, "Alice, I am sorry, have to cancel...you sure? We can replan it if you want....o-okay then. Bye!" Kai hung up and looked out the window with a thoughtful look.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kai asked Avel silenly. Avel looked over to her meekly, "Um...they got an a-apartment not to far from the Cullens." Avel was no fool, he knew Kai's secret plan that was formulated over the few minutes she had gotten the items from the pet shop. She wanted to see Leisley and the others.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked her stopping at a light. Looking over to her, he noted that she was looking out the window and into the woods. Her face held the expression of peace and thought. It felt right to be next to her this way, to take her places and have her ask him of favors.

"Not now...maybe we could stop ang get something to eat hm? It's going to be a while until Jacob comes back." Kai smiled warmly. vel returned the smile and pressed on the gas when the light turned green. She would get to know more about Avel soon...

**. : Later : .**

**. : Jacob's P.O.V : .**

The car ride was silent. Bella was staring at her hands and I was glaring out the window. I hated this new Bella! Why was she so intent on getting me to follow after her again? To go and watch her make goo-goo eyes at Edward? I have Kai now, I would think she would be happy for me!

"Jake, please, I just don't want you to be hurt again. I know I did that to you and I am sorry about it, but you know I will always love you." Bella said softly, placing her hand on mine. I felt my fingers dig into the wheel, making the metal mold into half cresent moons.

"Bella, I love you too, but not in the way you want me too." I said softly. We pulled up on the side of the road, hidden by the trees. We need to get things right before Bella did something to make Kai upset over the fact that she was trying to take me away from her. We sat in silence, Bella's sudden insistence also going silent. I could hear cars rolling by and head lights lighted our faces for a quick moment before they went about their way.

I sighed heavily as my father did when he told me about the birds and the bees before I turned to her, "What's going on Bella, this isn't like you." I said softly. Bella's eyes watered and her lower lip warbled, I became worried. "Did someone hurt you? Did Edward?" I wondered in the back of my mind, should I be more worried?

She shook her head, "N-No, it's just that...I can't stand to see you with someone eles! Kai's a good person, but will she be able t-to take care of you?! Jacob, she's sick--

"No she's not Bella." I snapped jaw tight. Kai wasn't sick, she just had a few problems to get over before she can go back to school. Bella's teary eyes were suddenly gone before she smiled seductivley. I rose a brow when she neared me, placing her hand on my arm.

"Jacob...will she be able to..._take care_ of you?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Suddenly I felt sick, I snatched away and put on my seatbelt before I began to pull out of the abandoned spot. Bella huffed and laid back in her spot.

"Damn it Bella I can't believe you!" I stated stiffly. I wanted this girl to get home safe before I went out with Kai. We arrived to her house, Bella waited for a bit and looked over to see if I would say goodbye.

"See you later Bella." I mumbled. She nodded and patted my hand before she walked briskly to her house. The door opened and closed and I pulled off, checking my phone when it vibrated.

_'Meet me at the pond'_

The I sped off to our place.

My mind was riddled with thoughts, why was Bella acting this way? Was she secretly trying to tell me something or was I just looking too deep into it? Whatever the reason was, it had nothing to do with me. That was it, unless Bella returned to acting like her old self, I don't want anything to do with her. All to soon, I arrived to the the point of the pond. Hurrying out the car, I ran the rest of the way there. It wasn't as good as running when phased, but it did make me relaxed. Peeking threw the bushes, I saw Kai with her hand in the water. I couldn't help but to stare at her. Standing and walking out, I saw her turn to me quickly before she smiled and stood also. She neared me and something about the sway in her walk made me swallow silently.

"I missed you." Kai's words were soft as she took my hands and led me back to the pond before sitting down. She snuggled up to me and let out small hums of content. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her gently.

"I missed you too." I mumbled. Should I tell her what Bella tried to do? Nah, nothing can ruin this moment. "Jacob?" I looked down at the call of my name, "Hmm?"

"What did you do when Bella tried to kiss you at the movies?" She asked and I winced. I forgot I told her about that. I shrugged a bit, "I moved over a seat and text you...why?" I mumbled. Kai stood up, pushing me down gently when I tried to also. I felt my heart in my throat when she sat on my lap and folded her legs behind me with her arms around my neck. I could feel her breath in my ear and I hesitently placed my hands on her hips.

"Kai--

She pulled back and pressed her finger to my lips, hushing me with a smile on her face. I don't know what was happening, but I think...I really don't care. "Hush Jacob." Kai whispered lovingly to me before her lips pressed egarly to mine. I didn't feel us topple backwards, but all I could feel was Kai's tongue hugging mine. Kai was so...persistant today! Feeling my inner wolf come out in a burst of energy, I tightened my hold on her waist and quickly dominated the kiss, making Kai let out a sighing whimper.

I almost whined when she pulled away, her lips slightly bruised from the rough kiss. "Jacob...say it again..." She leaned down and cupped my face, planting small kisses on my throat and jaw. I swallowed again, "Say what?" I croaked. Kai laughed a bit, a breathy and dazed laugh.

"That you love me."

"I love you." More kisses to my throat, coming to stop at my throat before she clamped over my Adam's apple. I gasped a bit at that, what was with Kai all of a sudden? "Again..." She whispered into my ears, I could feel her hands trembling gently as she placed them on my shoulders. Then I noted she hadn't let me see her face yet. "I love you--Kai--

"Shh..." Kai pushed me backwards and straddled my waist, hands flat on my chest. I waited for her next move, freezing when I felt her trembling fingers on the bottom of my shirt. "Kai, what--

"Hush up Jake!" Kai looked in my direction but not at me. I obeyed but grabbed her hands, "What are you doing Kai?" I pulled her down on top of me. She didn' fight me or moved. She was still.

"...Isn't this what Bella wanted to do to you in the car?" Came a muffled response. I rose a brow. "How'd you know--

"I saw it. I-It was a little fuzzy...but...I saw." She mumbled. I felt her hands tighten in my shirt. I made a little 'o' sound and sat up, making her once again take a seat on my lap. We were silent, both afraid to say something eles to make the other one upset.

"You were planning on not telling me weren't you?" She asked me. I nodded with my face buried in her neck. I suddenly felt as if I was betraying Kai. I should have planned on telling her. "Are you mad...?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah...I kinda knew she was up to something. C'mon, let's go home." Kai sighe dand stood, offering her hand out to me. I looked for a minute before I grabbed it and hauled myself up. Kai stumbled a bit before she giggled. I loomed over her, her craining her neck up to look at me. Taking her hands, I kissed the palms.

"I love you." I mumbled. Kai blushed and blinked a bit before smiling.

"I love you too."

All I needed was Kai that moment.

* * *

**sorry it took so long people! I just want to make sure that everything is well and dandy! This was mostly a filler, but the action picks back up later!**

**review!**


	21. NOTICE

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	22. Another Notice!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
